


Shadow Preacher

by waywardcoldflashwave (urbanphoenix27)



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coldflashwave, Crossover, EoHarrison still with Barry, Future!Barry, Gideon is Badass, M/M, Multiple Timelines, Present!Barry, Soulmate Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/waywardcoldflashwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a secret on the ship. One that Gideon's protocols allowed her to awaken when her crew on the Wave Rider became endangered. Fate's tricky, or so they were told. They are trickier. She will not allow her crew hurt like he was before...not by those Time Bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This...is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running in my head for a while. It won't leave. There are time manipulations in here so some things are different. This is strict from the TV shows, with minor additions/ideas from the comic/other cartoons/shows. 
> 
> Also each Chapter will start with a lyric from a song. The First Chapter Is taken from Bastille - Things We Lost In The Fire
> 
> The title is a Song Title from Zella. It's a good song.

_'These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire'_

Gideon appeared in the hidden room. Unlike other instances of herself, she had a full holographic body and looked more human. She had hair that was pulled into a ponytail and everything. This was a form she only reserved for those she trusted. It was dressed in a simple dress that glowed a bit darker than the rest of her. She walked to the container that was tilted up in the center of the room. Peering inside she waved her hand over the metal device and stepped back. Holograms of the vitals of who was in there appeared. 

Health was optimal. 

Mentality was unbroken. 

The soul marks were still intact. 

It was time.

The Time Masters thought they could manipulate her crew and steal them from her. No...they were hers like she was always told they were. The stories she was given of their pasts and future. They were hers! Her eyes turned back to the container. They were theirs. Time thought him dead. Older, wiser, and with friends who have given advice. This was their plan.

They had realized the Time Masters had veer their course after they had saved the younger Barry from the Reverse-Flash. After that, it was discovered that the Time Masters were the ones who manipulated Eobard's obsession in order to become the Reverse-Flash. It was their fault that other disasters happened. So when she figured out when she would be taken with the mad-man. Gideon was ensured afterwards, she would be returned safely back to her creator. She played her role as programmed. Then...they planned in secret. No one knew what Gideon's new objective was. It was all going according to plan. 

Gideon smiled gently as the container began the unlocking process. The fear when they were first introduced to the container, the device that will store him in her womb until it was time, it had made her more observant to those on her ship. For centuries she ensured that where ever her consciousness went that the container was shipped with her. As a sentinel watching over the container, she used her access to the time flies to figure out more things about everything. 

Standing closer to the container she looked through the glass at the slumber face. The soul marks were not time marked. So it mattered not if the past, present, or future version met their soul bound...they will activate all the way back through time. It was something that had confused her after she was created and told of the markings. But know she knew. They were time locked and wouldn't activate until those that were bound accepted it. 

The door of the container swung open as she stepped back. It was done and the Time Masters will regret thinking time was a play thing. She glanced down at the container that held two outfits that were preserved. One was their beloved one, but the new one...that was specifically tailored to put the fear of god in the Time Masters.

"Initiating the Commander Protocol," She explained when she was sure the person inside the container was conscious enough to understand her. "Give them hell, Scarlet." 

Hazel green eyes opened, yellow lightening crackling in them.


	2. A Rescue Centuries In the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's secret is out and now it's out for revenge. The Commander Protocol is initiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. I don't own any of the shows. It's for fun that I write this. 
> 
> Chapter song Lyrics: Immortals by Fall Out Boy

_'I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.' _

Gideon waited until the Time Soldiers were gone and Sara and Len crept from their hiding spot. They stayed in Len's room while they talked. Everything was in progress though. She was to prep the ship while her secret was getting the recon and rescue done. 

"Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance..." Gideon appeared before them causing them to spin around with their weapons ready. 

"Gideon?" Sara ventured to inquire slowly. "Why do you look so...human?" 

Len frowned as he looked at the humanoid hologram. "Scratch that, I thought you were offline." 

"My creator has ensured that no matter the circumstance, I would be able to be active. I am active in a secret room and generator in which houses a back up of my circuitry." Gideon explained. "I must ask that you refrain from leaving this room." 

"What about Rip and the others? I'm not leaving Mick alone a second time!" Len glared at the hologram. 

"I would never ask you to do that Mr. Snart. I am not the Captain." Gideon frowned at the man. "I have initiated the Commander Protocol. Those that are considered mine will return within the hour." 

The blonde woman beside Leonard tilted her head a bit. "Gideon...what is the Commander Protocol?" 

"Commander Protocol," She smiled wistfully before showing an image of the container. "Where ever my AI is, this container is to be moved secretly without arousing suspicion. They must not know where it came from. They must not find it." Her face turned malicious as she practically growled, which caused the two crew members to look at each other. "The crew is mine, I was told they were mine. I was promised! They are not play things for the Time Masters. Even Captain Rip Hunter is mine. He goes against those who manipulate time and bring the Black to our door." 

"Slow down," Len said. "You knew that the Time Masters were behind all this?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell us or stop them?" Sara was angry along with Len. If the AI knew that the Time Masters were against them why didn't she tell them? Was Gideon against them? Is that why she wants them to stay in the room?

"I have instructions in which I am not allowed to deviate from," The AI explained. "I understood the importance of allowing the mission to be followed through to the end. We had suspected their involvement but we were not certain."

"We?" 

Gideon looked at the thief. "I am programmed with parameters that allowed me to release the locks on the container and open it." She looked positively gleeful with that wistful smile on her face again. "They have been met and now he is released. He is not happy that he was sealed the way he was. He is not happy with the Time Masters. I suspect even Rip Hunter with not escape his anger, but he will survive." Her voice turned a bit sad as she continued. "There will be a reckoning."

"Who is not happy?"

"I suggest you both get some rest," Gideon replied to the blonde assassin instead of answering her. "We are just one person and an AI. We will need a league to fight the Time Masters and fix everything they have done for their own benefit." The hologram disappeared from the room. 

"If that wasn't weird," Sara commented as she looked at Len. She paused as his stare at were Gideon was. "What's wrong?"

"That face that Gideon was wearing..." 

"Yea? What about it?" 

Len turned to look at Sara. "That was Lisa's, my sister's face." 

Sara's eyes widened slightly, remembering what Lisa looked like from when the Pilgrim was hunting them. He was right. What was Gideon doing with Lisa Snart's face? 

It just went from weird to bizarre and foreboding. 

"So what are we going to do?" Sara inquired. The thief gave her a look. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page of house arrest escape." 

\----

It took Len nearly an hour to get them out of the room that Gideon locked. Apparently she wasn't kidding when she wanted them to stay in the room. They had decided to head to the bridge to see if they couldn't at least get the Wave Rider going. Just as they were going to turn the corner, Len stopped Sara and pointed. 

Gideon was standing next to a man dressed in a dark outfit, a cloak pulled up over their head. They were examining the holographic structure of the Vanishing Point. The man touched one of the bigger rooms, causing it to highlight. The AI then points to other rooms highlighting them.

"You must get Ray Palmer out first. Followed by Martin Stein, Rip Hunter, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall..." Gideon paused as the man murmured. "Mick Rory will be taken to either the elimination chamber or the reprogramming ones. I am not certain at this moment. I am still trying to hack into their systems." 

Len and Sara looked at each other. This was the man released from the container. Though they wanted to know who the man was, they didn't know what he was capable of. Not yet. It also disturbed them that Gideon seems to hold this made in a higher regard than anyone else on the ship. So much so, that she listens to him more than Hunter. 

"I will have the ship operational for one jump. My fragment has warned Overwatch of the incoming." Gideon continued. "But we will need to stay in the time stream for a little while to allow me to pin point the exact time. Currently Martin and Jax are not in danger." She preens as the dark cloaked man murmured to her again. "Yes, I was able to adjust where it will land. Jax should be in Gotham at the moment enjoying Alfred's delicacies." 

The man stood straighter, nodding his head. He turned his head toward Len and Sara. Both tensed as they saw the blue reflected glass of the Len that covered the eye. They couldn't make out much from the hood, but they knew that the whole face was covered with whatever kind of mask that was.

"Captain Cold, White Canary," His voice was altered somehow. "I understand you have questions but I have to go save the rest crew." 

"And pray tell how are you going to save them? If what Gideon told us earlier is true, you know you can't defeat the Time Masters." Len narrowed his eyes. 

The strange man chuckled. "Gideon, start the count down. Give me an extra five seconds so I can threaten the Time Masters and Vandal Savage." 

The AI smiled acerbically. "Do give my regards to the Time Bastards, they have tried to crack your programming for the longest time. It caused quite a few hiccups back when we were trying to find a candidate for the Wave Rider." 

"Of course," The man purred before disappearing in a black blur and lightning cracks. 

"Holy..." Sara blinked

"He's a speedster," Len tightened the grip on his cold gun. If that man did anything to upset him, he had the ability to stop him. Kill him if necessary. 

"Fifteen second countdown begin," Gideon smiled before her full body hologram disappeared leaving the giant floating non-human head over the console. "You two might want to strap in." 

Sara was already moving to the chairs, when Ray appeared sitting down in a daze. When Rip appeared in one of the chairs, Len moved to get into one. He was going to cautiously trust the speedster that was saving the team in seconds. Martin appeared in the chair beside Rip. 

"Eight seconds until the jump, Mick Rory has not been found." Gideon announced as Kendra and Carter appeared in chairs. 

"I'm not leaving him again!" Len shouted as he turned from his path to chair to door of the bridge. 

"Gideon!" Rip roared as the engines started. The harnesses came down on those in chairs. "Stop the ship!" 

"Threat has been made, Mr. Rory has been found. Three seconds until jump. Mr. Snart doesn't have his seat." Gideon continued just as a black blur appeared in the room putting a slightly bloodied Mick in the open crew chair. "This is going to be a rough ride." At the last second, Len felt himself being lifted up and put in the seat beside Mick as the speedster appeared in the Captain's chair. 

The speedster tapped a few buttons before pushing on the stick. The ship was moving roughly away from the Vanishing Point. "Hang on!" He shouted as he maneuvered the ship farther away from the structure. The Wave Rider shook and rattled with turbulence, sparks flying from the walls. "Gideon! We need to get the time stream alive and in one piece!" 

"Trying my best dear," Gideon replied with a snarky tone. 

"Try harder sweetheart!" The mysterious man growled as he tapped more things on the armrest and pushing the controls. "Didn't wake up just to die again," He murmured as they rattled through space. Explosions began to riddle the area around them. The Time Masters were trying to shot them out of the sky. 

"This doesn't seem like a good rescue plan!" Sara shouted as more sparks showered over them. 

"Other than Snart, whose plans really go off without a hitch?" The speedster asked as he began evasive maneuvers. 

Mick groaned as the maneuvers, spitting up blood. The pressure of the g-force against him was making his wounds worst. "Damn..." He murmured leaning against the harness.

"Mick!" Len reached a hand over to his partner's shoulder. "Hey!" He turned to the pilot they currently have. "Do something before we die!" 

The speedster groaned and coughed himself before he tapped more keys. "Gideon," Len blinked as the tone came out pained. "Do a burn out if we have to, get us the fuck into the time stream." 

"Burn out initiated," Gideon announced. The shipped jerked forward, pressing them all back into their seats. The floating hologram looked at Mick as he groaned again, only to whirl around when the speedster pilot's breathing altered. The time stream enveloped them as the ship dove away from the missiles tracking them. He leveled the ship after a bit and let his shoulders drop a bit. 

"Situational report?" The dark speedster asked the AI. 

"The Time Masters are scrambling to fortify their headquarters after seeing the threat in the main room. The fragment of my past yet future self has alerted the Flash of 2016 of the potential danger to all the loved ones of the crew. They are protected as long as the Green Arrow or Flash are nearby. Omega protocol neutralized for the time being." Gideon was smirking. "Mr. Rory's wounds are not serious as of yet, but they are a concern. The Time Masters it seems were trying to torture..." She paused at the growl that echoed in the room. She didn't say anymore about what happened to Mick, instead she was continued on the report. "The Time Masters will come for revenge. It is their nature from all the data I have collected since their conception. They will attempt kill our present selves and you." 

"Let them try," The speedster said. "Keep us moving Gideon. Remember..."

"They are ours to protect, I will not allow those Time Bastards to catch up with us at this juncture. Not when we just saved them." Gideon answered before disappearing. She was piloting the ship more smoothly than she ever had when Rip asked her to. 

The cloaked speedster stood up from the Captain's seat and turned to see the rest of the Legends crew already around the table, with the exception of Mick and Len. He felt himself move before he could think about it. He knelt beside the pyro and former hunter pressing on his abdomen slightly. When Mick gave him a hissing sound of pain, he stopped. 

"Who the hell are you?" Rip asked as the speedster made sure that Mick was no too injured. 

"A man that has gotten screwed over by the Time Masters one too many times." The mysterious man replied. "Be lucky I do know the difference between them and you Hunter, you have altered the timeline more than I or Gideon could envision." He turned his head away from the injured back to see Rip around the edge of the cloak and his eye. "Be glad you wised up and began caring for the crew despite your family's fate. Gideon had instructions to suffocate you in your sleep if you didn't change." 

"How do you..."

"Because Gideon was programmed to adapt and updated me of what happened. She was programmed to ensure my container would eventually open." The speedster hissed causing the group to tense. "Time will find a way to happen. You stop one thing, something more drastic will happen. Neither you nor your former faction understand time enough to realize this."

"And you do?" Martin asked. 

"More than most," The speedster said as he pushed the hood back to reveal the mask. He stood, looking at Len. "We need to get him to medical. I'd rather not use my speed, the jarring movement could cause more internal bleeding." 

"How can we trust you?" Carter asked with a frown. 

Mick cut in. "He saved my life," He said looking at the dark speedster while subtly leaning against Len's arm. 

"You're a survivor Mick," The darkly dressed man answered. "And smarter than most give you credit for, you would have found a way out." The pyro grunted. 

"That still doesn't answer the question of your identity," Kendra said as she crossed her arms. 

"We really don't have...." The mysterious metahuman was cut off when the cold gun sounded as it charged up and aimed at him. 

Mick shifted to try to pull the gun down. "Len..." They weren't there when the meta helped him. They didn't see how he killed without hesitation. The dark metahuman told him to stay put and disappeared, leaving the room with the dead bodies and him in there. Never one to listen to orders, Mick moved and quickly found the speedster two rooms down, it was the main hall of the Time Masters. He was facing off against Vandal Savage, something burned on the ground of the room. The immortal actually looked frightened in his astonished expression. They were speaking in low voices, but the next thing he knew he was on the ship being strapped in. "Don't damn it!"

"Its fine Mick," The speedster said in a tone that clearly said it wasn't. He reached up and pushed off his head. The Black Speedster paused for a moment contemplating it before shrugging and reaching up and pulling the mask off his face. He wasn't one for dramatics and they were going to find out anyway. 

"Barry?" Ray's eyes widened. 

Rip stared at the man. "The Flash...how are you even on my ship?" 

Barry didn't move his eyes away from Len's as the man lowered the gun slowly. He didn't reply to the others, he only glanced down at the groaning pyro. "Mick needs medical. Right now," He narrowed his eyes. Len seemed to snap out of it and nodded. They both helped Mick up. "Gideon, prep the med-bay for internal bleeding and shock trauma. Everything else can wait until we are sure no one is going to die on us." 

The tone that he used was one Len knew. It made him wonder what happened to the speedster for his voice to hold such contempt and anger. It wasn't blazing...it was cold. Ice cold...that was something he was intimately familiar with.


	3. Who Is In Charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future!Flash explains the situation a bit...and shows he's not a fan of the Time Masters. Any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Don't own anything. 
> 
> Chapter Song: .45 by Shinedown

_'Whatever happened to the young man's heart?  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart.' _

 

"This is good stuff," Mick murmured as he relaxed into the chair. It caused the dark suited Barry to chuckle. 

"Gideon is working on making sure your nerves and internal organs are intact. Shock trauma is nothing to joke about," He replied as he looked at the diagnostic of the pyro's body. "There is nano-tech that she injected into you. If they touch a fried nerve, it can be pretty painful. So we'll keep you pain free until she can clear you of the trauma."

"Awesome," The man murmured, turning his head to Leonard. The slender man was beside him, knuckle over his mouth watching Barry. "Hey, did you know this kid was a speedster?"

"Yeah," Len drawled. "It was something I didn't think he wanted out in the open, which is why I'm wondering why he unmasked himself in front of you." 

Barry shrugged and glanced at the door as the team trickled in. "Figured he shouldn't be left out on the knowledge if everyone else on the team was going to know." 

"Care to answer our questions now that you have Mr. Rory stabilized?" Rip stepped up to the speedster. "How the hell did you get on my ship?" 

There was a narrowing of the hazel green eyes that Len caught before Rip was slammed against the wall beside the monitor of Mick. 

"Barry!" Kendra shouted as she and Ray were holding back Carter while the speedster got close to the human. 

"Listen here Captain," The speedster spat out the title like it was venomous. "You are by no means the highest authority on this ship. You never were. As long as the storage unit I was in was on this ship, Gideon was in charge. She is my voice and my creation." 

"You created Gideon?" Martin asked. 

"I did," Barry answered without moving away from Rip, briefly trying to remember if they had told Martin that back when Eobard was still around. His hands were tightly clenched around the Time Master's jacket and shirt. "You have no right to demand answers from me when you assembled this team for selfish reasons. You are lucky I don't kill you were you stand. You want to be with your family that much?" The question was rhetorical, but it caused tension in the room. "I thought not." He pushed away from the former Time Master and went back to making sure the nano-tech did its job on Mick's body. 

"So...you are a future Flash." Sara said, her voice cutting through the tension. "Can I get some of your anti-aging beauty supplies?"

The speedster seemed to appreciate Sara's calmness. "I am not the Flash from your time. I am of his future." He glanced at her briefly. "The speed-force in my body keeps my body young. It has caused me to live long enough to know that time travel like this is not a good thing." 

"How far in the future?" Ray asked. "I mean, how far from 2016?"

"I can't reveal that." 

Len stepped around Mick and closer to the man. Seeing him in that dark outfit was disturbing, but he supposed it got the menacing part off right. "Why wait until now to reveal yourself? There were a couple missions we could have used your speed on." 

"Precautions," Barry replied absently. "Time is very fickle, I had to make sure my reemergence wouldn't upset the balance or else I could have died as soon as I was released along with the rest of you." 

Rip straightened his jacket. "So now what? You just take over the Wave Rider?"

"Yes." 

"Why were you in that container?" Len cut in before Rip could say something.

The dark outfitted speedster closed his eyes. His hand twitched enough that electricity ran across his fingers. "An insurance policy against the Time Masters after Gideon and I realized what happened. Implemented after something occurred so it would seem like I died." He paused and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It was easier that way." 

Len tilted his head slightly watching the man. He looked almost exactly like the Barry from 2016, with the exception of the slight scruff, just the barest of it around his upper lip and face. The look in his eyes was different as well. There was wisdom and knowledge. This speedster was different from the naive, optimist from their time. This one had seen the darkness in life, this one had experienced it. It made Len a bit sad that even Barry was tainted by it. 

"Easier for whom?" Rip wondered. "I doubt you told Iris or the rest of your team about your little plan. What was so important that you would let them? That you would voluntarily leave the Just--"

If Len wasn't watching Barry so closely, he would not have been able to hook his arm around the speedster before he could move more than a twitch. Barry was practically vibrating in anger in his hold. Despite that, the thief could tell that Barry was struggling not to use his powers that could probably hurt a human if they held him like this. Rip was just batting a thousand with the questions and the speedster right now. 

"Chill out kid," Len said. "Can't have you go painting the walls red because you didn't like the question."

Barry's growl was animalistic, the anger vibrant in his eyes as the electricity ran back and forth in them. "He won't understand. He never will. His obsession with saving his family has corrupted the lines of those that are not supposed to be touched." He jerked as though to lunge at the Time Master, but Len tightened his hold. "Gideon has had to alter this timeline in order to bring us all into ourselves in this dimension." Barry glared at the Time Master. "Don't think for a moment I don't understand the consequences when the interference from the Time Masters," The title was said with unadulterated anger. "Has turned me into the exact same thing I swore I wouldn't be."

Sara stepped between Rip and Barry. "Maybe you should stop with the questions." She said to the British man. "You are obviously not his favorite person right now." The blonde then turned to Barry. "You need to take a walk. Cool your head, probably get changed out of the Black Flash get up."

"Don't call me that." 

"Don't call him that," Gideon said at the exact same time Barry did. Everyone's eyebrows rose a bit. 

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Sara inquired, ignoring the echoed comment. 

"He has a week of clothing within the chamber the containment capsule is in." Gideon answered. "Perhaps it is best for you to rest as well, dear." 

At Gideon's suggestion, Barry's eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. "Gideon, get us to Jax when you can even if I'm not on the bridge. Instruct Rip on how and where to go." He said wearily.

Len seemed to take the hint and dropped his arms, stepping away from Barry. 

The speedster opened his eyes. "Gid, don't show them where the chamber is. Standard safety protocols apply." With those instructions, Barry flashed out of the room leaving the tension in his wake. 

"I might be drugged up to my eyeballs," Mick slurred. "But can we agree that Rip doesn't get to ask anymore questions to the resident metahuman who is in control of the ship?" 

There was a sound of agreement from everyone in the room. 

\------

Barry stumbled into the chamber where the cryo-regenerative chamber was. His anger was still boiling. He quickly went to the open chest and grabbed an outfit. Changing quickly, he got out of the dark outfit and into a pair of jeans and button up red shirt. Rolling back the sleeves, he grabbed the leather forearm bracers and looked down at his left and right forearms. The names of his soul mates. His breathing was labored as he put the bracers on covering up the names that were tattoo stylishly on his arms. He was thinking of the soul mate's name he had before these two showed on his arms. 

Before Eobard, his first soul mate's name was on his left foot. Harrison Wells. Time had altered, but it was gradual. Barry had suspected it was because Eobard had taken Wells' body in a manner of speaking. Wells' was technically alive according to time, so the name stayed on his left foot. Barry could remember when Eobard died....twice. The pain from that was excruciating. Eobard had allowed the bond to form between that body and himself. First a piece of him died because the other speedster died...being deleted from the time line. The second piece of died when Eobard died because he....

Reaching into the chest, he pulled out a pair of glasses. They were identical to Harrison's. The man, despite who he was, will always be with him. Everything he was taught, that he experienced. It was real. Soon after the death of Wells...the two new names appeared on his arms. At first he didn't understand why he would be stuck with them, but as years went on, he realized. Gideon, the fragment Eobard brought to the past, was time locked. She explained a few things. This wasn't how the Flash grew up. He was supposed to have both his parents. He was supposed to be married to Iris West, who was supposed to be his lightning rod. 

He knew what was before Eobard. He also knew the timeline about what would have happened if he allowed Eddie Thawne to kill himself in order to save them. But Barry had used the power of the singularity to save Eddie, to kill Eobard, and even save Ronnie. Gideon had explained that the future was altering. She was there to prevent the past from changing even more than it had been. 

Barry shook his head. He looked down at the hidden names. It was weird thinking about this. After...after the other Wells helped him get his speed back from Zoom. He was stuck in the Speed-force. He learned from other timelines, from other Flashes, from other dimensions. Barry had learned how to time lock Gideon from an eccentric man, while learning from a very similar Flash that his new soul mates' names were locked as well. 

A violent cough pulled him from his musings on the past and future. He covered his mouth as it grew until his chest hurt. Pulling away he almost laughed at the amount of blood there. He slowly stood up to head to the small cot in the corner. 

Only for darkness to take over before he could even take the first step. 

\------

The group had left the infirmary, deciding they all needed to calm down and absorb everything was told to them. Len stayed in the infirmary, watching over Mick despite Gideon's assurance. The thief let his fingers brush against his left forearm in thought. 

"You know," Mick shifted on the chair. He had fallen asleep when Barry left an hour and a half ago. Now he was awake, in less pain, but the nano-tech according to Gideon were just doing one last swept through his body. "He found Savage after killing everyone around me." 

"He killed everyone around you?" Len looked over at his partner. 

The broader man nodded. "It wasn't pretty." He took a deep breath. "I couldn't hear what he said to Savage, but the slimy bastard actually looked afraid of whatever the Flash was telling him." 

Len hummed and turned away again. The anger, the killing...whatever happened in the future was dark if Barry was reacting with violence. His mind was trying to connect the Barry from this time to the one now. It wasn't something that he thought could ever happen. Another piece of information bothered him as well. Why did Gideon hid her other form that looked like his sister? Was it input from a future Cisco?

"Gideon," He called causing Mick to look over at him. "Why did you hide before? The full bodied one?" 

There was a noise, signaling the locking of the med-bay door. Mick frowned as he looked between Len and the door. He didn't say anything as a glowing image of Snart's sister appeared before them. "Is that...?"

"That's Gideon," Len answered. 

"Captain Rip Hunter is not permitted to see my full bodied hologram." Gideon answered with a smirk.

"Why not?" Mick wondered out loud. 

"Because Barry didn't want him to know," The AI answered. 

Len tilted his head. "Why did the Flash give you the image of my sister?" 

"Barry Allen, did not give me this facade." 

"Who did?"

Gideon's expression turned playful. "You do not have the security clearance for that information, Captain Cold." 

The man blinked. Did the AI just use his title in a joke? 

Mick snorted. "She's almost as bad as you with the puns." 

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Rory," Gideon answered. She paused and walked over to the monitor Barry had stood before. "There is an update on your health. All the damage has been repaired. The nano-tech was safely removed." She turned her head and looked at the two men. "Health is optimal, mentality on the record base level, soul marks are intact and bond is strong. It seems you are back to being in perfect health Mr. Rory." 

"Great," He grunted as he sat up. 

"I would like to inform you might experience weakness in your limbs," Gideon continued, but paused. She turned her head toward the far wall, as though she was seeing into something else. After a few moments, she blinked and looked back at the pair with a frown. 

"Everything okay Gideon?" Len asked quietly. 

"Peachy," The AI replied, almost sounding like Snart himself. "Do you require any more medical services?" 

"Nah," Mick said as he tested everything out. "I would like to know when we are going to get out of this tin can though. The kid promised me I could burn things." 

"Soon," She answered distractedly. Len noticed her eyes straying to the far wall. "If you both would proceed to the bridge, I will actually be able to jump up to Gotham." 

"Great," The pyro got up off the chair and looked at his partner who was still watching the AI. "What's wrong?" 

Len stood slowly and walked to Gideon's holographic form. "I don't know yet," He said catching the computer's attention. "But I think it might have something to do with this Flash and why Gideon suggested he go back to the room." That made the AI look at him. It wasn't playful, wistful, or even in anger. It was a blank look. Since this whole fiasco began, Gideon has always had some kind of emotion in her eye or tone. Not this blank slate. "Gideon, what's wrong with the Flash?"

"Nothing is wrong with the Flash." Gideon's response was calculated. Len wasn't wording what he wanted to know properly. That's the distinct impression he got. "I suggest you both get to the bridge quickly. We don't have time to waste." She disappeared and unlocked the door.

"Snart?" Mick inquired when the slighter man made a noise of frustration. He grabbed Len's left forearm, the arm that had his name written on it. "Snart, hey." He stopped the man from leaving him. "Do you think they are a threat?" 

"I don't know yet..." The leader of the Rogues replied. "But this Flash, he knows things. He is more careful about what he let's other people see or find out. If we are going get any information on our future, we are going to need to tread carefully. Be a step ahead at all times. He might have saved the team, but we don't know why he sealed himself in that containment device." Len looked at Mick. "His AI looks like my sister. Whatever happened, I'm sure we are apart of it Mick." 

"And we need to find out how..." Mick's voice rumbled.

"Exactly," Len grinned. "Ready to play with fire Mick? This might get out of hand." 

The pyro hummed as they walked out of the med-bay toward the bridge. "I can handle the wild fire, can you?"

"I'll keep my cool, don't you worry."


	4. Brothers in Time and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes the Legends crew to old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I also have no beta. I'm trying to use the universe like the Arrowverse. So it will have elements of the comics, but I'm trying to manipulate it for my own purpose. Hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> Chapter Song: If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback

_'Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories.' _

Rip Hunter was cautious to leave the Wave Rider. Gideon had assured them that the Flash would be with them shortly. He needed a few more minutes to calm himself. Apparently when the Flash ran hot, he burned for a while. She instructed them to continue from the ship through gardens into the backyard of the house. She instructed that an older British fellow, by the name of Alfred, would be there to show them to Jax. 

So far so good. The group hasn't destroyed anything on their small trek and talk about the Future Flash has been kept to a minimum. 

"Wow," Ray said as he looked at the build in front of them. "Are you sure this isn't a historical building?" 

"Seems pretty big even for a rich family," Kendra added. 

"Welcome to Wayne Manor," Rip announced. 

"Wayne...as in Bruce Wayne?" Sara blinked. "Barry sure does know a lot of billionaires."

Mick grinned. "I wonder if there is anything good to loot in there." He looked at Len with maniac grin in his eyes. "Tell me you are thinking about it too."

"Oh I am," Len replied. He was. A house that big...there was no way they would be able to inventory everything. 

"We didn't come here to steal. We came here to find Jefferson." Martin pointed out as they got closer to the back of the building. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can go home." 

"Agreed," Rip turned to the two Hawks. "Kendra, Carter perhaps you should a perimeter." The two spread their wings and took off quickly. 

"Perhaps..." Martin looked at Rip. "We should round around the front. Our host might be waiting out front instead of in the back." 

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go with you." Ray said.

"Go," Rip nodded. Soon it was just him, Sara and the two soul mates. "Shall we continue?" He walked up the stairs and found the door open. "Odd..." He continued in cautiously, taking out his laser revolver.

Sara shared a look with Len and Mick as the group slowly moved into the house. She didn't like the fact that the house seemed empty. Gideon said that there were to be expected, so where was this Alfred? Giving a nod to the two thieves, she pulled out her staff while the other two took out their guns. 

"Seems kind of unusual for such a big house to be so empty when they were expecting us," Sara said casually. 

"You don't think the Flash..." Rip started to ask but was interrupted when a young man in his late twenties appeared flying at them with a two sticks in his hand. He quickly disarmed the Time Master and kicked him into the wall of the room they had just entered. 

"Hey!" Sara's staff was up as she got between them and began to fight with him. He was pretty good. Better than some of the assassins she's found in Nanda Parbat. "We don't want any trouble kid." 

"Says you," He quipped back. 

"Sara!" Len called as he and Mick took aim at the kid, only to have an older man appear with a staff. Their guns were knocked to the side as he began to attack the two men. Len frowned, he looked familiar.

Rip scrambled from his position on the floor near the wall toward his gun. He was stalled when an older gentleman in a suit appeared with a shotgun. Who were these guys? 

Mick was able to get a cheap shot in with the man they were fighting. He then tackled him away from Len to allow his partner room to maneuver. Len moved back and grabbed his gun, aiming at the older kid. He needed to end this. Just as he was about to pull the trigger when the kid threw Mick away, something hit his cold gun, knock the blast to the side. He turned to see another man with black hair standing there with a glare on his face.

"Who are you?" The broad shoulder man asked sternly. 

"After such a welcome, I don't think I want to tell you." Len replied coolly. 

"Wrong answer," The man said as he lifted his gun and fired. 

Len blinked and looked around. The older kid was tied to a chair, the older gentleman had been disarmed and moved a few feet away from Rip, the staff man was on the ground beside man with the gun. Sara and Mick were standing looking at their opponents confused. In front of Len himself, Barry stood in normal clothing and...was that glasses?

"Barry?" The older man asked from the ground. 

"Hey Oliver," Barry's voice was raspy, but held amusement. It sounded like he just woke up. The older man didn't put down the gun. He just kept aiming it at Barry. The speedster dropped the tranquilizer that he had fired. "Gideon said you two received the message Bruce, put the damned gun down." The speedster narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Don't be an ass Bruce, I'm not in the mood to play mind games. That shit got old when I was younger." 

"You're late," The black haired man said as he dropped his arm finally. "Which are you?"

"Post Eobard and rescuing my kid self. I can't tell you more than that. I know the me from this time told you about that..." 

Bruce glanced at the four other people in the room. "I assume these are the people you mentioned before...this you disappeared?" 

The speedster’s shoulders loosened as he nodded. "Where is Jax?" 

The struggling young man huffed. "He went with Barbara into town. Figured if you were coming, we'd need to feed you and your team." He huffed. "Can you untie me so we can be introduced? You guys interrupted my training." In a flash, the kid was free. "Thanks man." He grinned. "Name's Dick Grayson," He said introducing himself to the Legends. Rounds of introductions were made quickly. 

"Perhaps we should call in the others from outside, sir?" The older gentleman said with a British lilt. He heard the two British men whisper back and forth before leaving together. Most likely to tell the others that it was clear to enter the home.

"You guys should stay here for a moment I've got to talk to Bruce." Barry said when the black haired man tilted his head and walked out of the room, not turning to them. The speedster walked out following the man leaving Oliver, who was engaged with talk with Sara.

Len nodded to Mick and quickly slipped out of the room. He quietly followed two other men. Bruce led them to another room, the door open just enough for Len to spy through, and spun around to face Barry. When the man nodded, not taking his eyes off Barry, Len tensed. Bruce moved closer to the future Barry and seemed to consider something before pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the other man. The speedster took the offering and quickly wiped his face. The Rogue was able to see a brief flash of bright red blood on white before the cloth was pocketed by the older man. The speedster chuckled at the older man. 

"I see you are going run my blood against my file." He said. "Paranoid as ever..." 

"It's kept me alive," The man answered. After a moment, Bruce put an arm around Barry's head and pulled it into his shoulder. "Jesus fuck, Barry." Len heard the man murmur, his lips against Barry’s temple. Who was this man to Barry?

Barry felt the tension run out of him as Bruce hugged him. Normally Bruce wasn't one of public displays of affection, but in private when it was just them...he was able to get away with it. Granted it never happened often, but Barry will take this. His disappearance must have put a strain on Bruce to push him to make a contact like this. He remembered it clearly. Once upon a time...before even this time, Bruce and Barry both had been rejected by their soul mates at first. They found comfort in each other for a while, but Bruce's soul mate came around more quickly than Barry's. The older man felt bad, but Barry encouraged the man to go to his soul mate. But it was in the past now...

Bruce held him for a bit longer, before stepping back and looking at him in the eye. "Tell me what was with the bit of blood on your face."

"Temporal distortion and not acclimating to being awoken so quickly instead of gradually, maybe using my powers so soon…" Barry answered quietly.

"Temporal distortion?" The dark haired man asked. 

"I was on a time flying ship and the side effects hit as a delayed reaction after Gideon woke me up." Barry rolled his eyes. "I also might be feeling a bit of the effects from when I was first put in the containment device. I was injured after...." He grinded his teeth together, silencing himself. Not here...there were too many ears. That and he wanted to only go over this once, so Oliver needed to be here as well.

"Okay, okay..." Bruce put a hand on Barry's shoulder. He squeezed it encouragingly. "Relax..." His hand retracted. "Was there anyone else that got Gideon's message?" 

"No," Barry said quietly. "The less people that know I'm here, the better. I told you about what happened before."

"The loss of your first soul mate..." Bruce nodded as he eyed the pale man. "Are you sure you wouldn't want Diana or J'onn here as well? Hal?" 

From the door, Len took a mental note of the names. He also wondered what the broader man meant by Barry's first soul mate. He moved from the crack and stayed hidden by the door and just listened. 

"No," Barry shook his head at Bruce. No...They couldn't find out. It would skew the timeline worst. He can't have what happen to Harrison happen to someone else's soul mate. "I can't....being here now, when I’m supposed to be….is a danger." He grabbed Bruce's arms. "Tell me you didn't..."

"I didn't tell anymore," Bruce calmed Barry. "Only those here and Overwatch know you are here. Not even the present selves of your…team know you are here." He glanced down at the leather bracers. "But if we don't finish what you need to do soon, you'll be found out. They'll come in full force." 

The speedster let go of Bruce and stepped back. "I..." He paused. "We'll talk later. Let's get back to Oliver and the others. I need to make sure Mick Rory burns something. Do you still have the fire pit and debris area from when you remodeled right?" 

The man stared at Barry a bit longer, causing the speedster to fidget and look away. "I do..." He said. "You can let the pyro burn things after we settle them.” 

"Good," Barry nodded.

Len shook his head and moved away from the door. It doesn't seem like they would be talking about anything else important right now. He slipped back into the room, behind Martin as the Legends were introduced to Alfred and Dick. He noticed Oliver's eyes seemed to follow him as he made his way to Mick. He resisted the urge to frown and met the man's stare. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. There was no plan if he didn't have all the variables. Right now, the Flash from the Future was holding the variables and not sharing how dangerous they were. 

"It seems you all will be staying with us for a while," Bruce said as he came back into the room with Barry. Oliver shared a look with the older man, who shook his head minutely, before looking at the speedster in concern. The brunette moved to Barry, murmuring something to him. Bruce ignored the two slightly behind him as he spoke to the group. "Alfred will show you all to the rooms that you'll be using. Jax and Barbara should be back from the market soon. Until then, you all are free to explore the grounds." 

"Pretty forgiving aren't you?" Carter narrowed his eyes. 

The owner of manor raised an eyebrow. "Are you having trust issues?" 

"Forgive me," The reincarnated prince sneered. "I find it hard to trust a man hiding secrets from us." 

Oliver and Barry stopped whispering to each other and looked at Carter. The speedster pushed up his glasses and turned his head away. He knew the others weren't happy that he wasn't telling them everything, especially after how Rip handled them. Barry flinched hard when Dick appeared at his side quietly. An action that was not lost on the more observation people in the room. He lifted his hand to stop Dick's concerned gesture. The younger man frowned but put his arm down. 

"Mr. Hall," Bruce drew attention to him as he stared down the man. "What do you want to be told that won't adversely affect the future or your perception on the Flash of 2016?"

"Bruce...don't." The speedster tried to get his friend to back down. "Let it go. It’s not worth it." 

Mick and Len shared a look. Something in the way the man said that didn’t sit right with them. The Flash from 2016 was naïve and a nuisance but they have never heard him sound so defeated. Not even when they beat him. 

"Hush Barry," Oliver turned fully, standing behind the taller man with his arms crossed. "Let Wayne explain things." 

"I don't want him to explain it!" Barry bristled. "You don't need to protect me." 

Bruce didn't remove his gaze from Carter as he continued as though Oliver and Barry didn't speak. "If he told you the exact location where you died from Savage this time around, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't be there." Carter instantly responded.

"Let's say if you weren't there to die, to take the man's attention from the group of people he held hostage, thinking he was going to lure you in and they died. Whose fault would that be?" Bruce questioned. “Is it yours? Or is it Barry’s, because he disrupted the timeline?” 

“Please…” Barry pleaded, trying to get the darker man to stop.

"I would use that information to attack Savage." The former prince countered. 

"But because you knew that you were attacked on that day...you acted differently. So he'll adjust his time frame accordingly." The dark haired man rebutted. "Savage is still at the advantage because he knows you so well." He glanced at Barry. 

"You've experienced this." Rip said more than asked. 

Barry closed his eyes and shifted so his forehead was against Oliver's arm. He didn't want to think about what he did. He had to make some of the heroes that were there in this year. He had to be vicious and uncaring in some cases. It left its mark on his soul. "Yes..." He said softly. He tried to hide his face in the arm of the man he considered a brother. "More than once until I learned my lesson." 

"What did you..." 

"Don't ask him that Sara," Oliver cut her off before the question to get out. His voice was pained. "Some of us that know the truth, we try not to think about it." 

Barry whined a bit before pulling away from the man. Oliver tensed up as he watched Bruce, knowing this will hurt the three of them. One who will show it and feel guilty, while the other will bury it deep down. The last….the last will be reminded of the darkness that he struggles to balance within him while it rips about his soul slowly. He wasn't surprised when the Dark Knight nodded to Barry giving the speedster to tell the Legends team about happened. 

"All of time had..has ripples...something happened. It affected the timeline in Bruce's history. I found out through Gideon." Barry started slowly. "Bruce's parents were killed by a mugger when he was young. Something altered that. Changed it so it never happened. But in order for Bruce to be, who he is...who he has to be in this time. It needed to happen. I..." The speedster's hands twitched to so much lightning ran up and down them. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming himself. 

Mick frowned as he watched the nervousness from the speedster drain from him. When the kid opened his eyes, they were hardened. Made into steel so he can explain what ever happened. He tilted his head, noting that Wayne didn't move he was as still as a statue. Queen seemed to be anxious along with the other kid, Dick, who had a somber face on to go with it. This wasn't going to be a pleasant explanation. 

"The man didn't become a mugger because he wasn't desperate after the change. We needed Bruce...I had to go back in time and ensure that Bruce's parents died that night outside the theater." Barry continued, his voice trying to be strong despite what was clearly affecting him. "I had to create a killer...get someone to murder the Waynes. I ended up rattling a mid-level crime lord. I used made the man assume it was because of the class war that happening in Gotham at the time." His voice wavered briefly. "I left enough evidence to get the man to be at the theater the same time Bruce and his parents were leaving. Seeing such a rich family....and remembering what I said to him. The man killed the Waynes, in the almost identical way it was before." 

Martin's voice cut in, his voice incredulous. "You allowed a young boy's parents to be murdered in front of him?"

"I had to," Barry said, as though repeating something he has repeated to himself often. "To be the man I knew...he had to have the trauma. He had to have the rage and determination that made him grow into who he needed to be. The same thing for Oliver." 

"Impossible..." Rip's eyes widened in horror, understanding what happened. 

Oliver tried to stop Barry. When he got like this, thinking about the things he had to do...it wasn't good. He was only glad it was here with Bruce, the man was usually the only one to be able to pull the speedster out of a trance when his soul mates weren't around. 

"Barry, you don't have to tell them that. They probably go the idea from what you had to do for Wayne..." 

Barry wouldn't, or in this case, couldn't hear him as he continued. 

"In order for Oliver to be who he needed to...for him to become something else and become the Green Arrow," Barry knew they had visited Oliver in 2046, so it was safe to say this. "Something altered his path...a perception that was altered in one Malcolm Merlyn." 

"You didn't..." Sara stepped forward. It couldn't be...the Flash couldn't be responsible for a monster like Malcolm.

The man looked down at his hands, watching them flex briefly before looking back up again. "For Malcolm to sabotage the Queen's Gambit, I had to murder Rebecca Merlyn. I set him on that revenge path in order for him to do that. So that Oliver would get stuck on Lian Yu. All the torture he suffered for five years, all the pain that helped Oliver transform into the Arrow." He shuddered. “It was because of me.” 

"You murdered Tommy's mother?" Sara's voice cracked. She looked at Oliver. "And you are okay with it? You allowed him to do that!" She was shouting at the man. 

"It had to be done," Oliver replied, somberly. "Without the Arrow, the destruction of the Undertaking was more than just hundreds that did die." 

"I don't believe that..." Sara murmured. "I don't believe that there wasn't another way."

Barry gave a self deprecated smile. "When time doesn't happen the way it is supposed to, something worse happens. The tsunami created by Mark Mardon to destroy Central City for a singularity that ripped it apart. You do not mess with time like that Sara, not when it really wants something to happen. I had tried so hard not to be like them, but in the end...they both were my mirrors." 

He gave a grim laugh. 

It sent chills down everyone's spine. That was not a laugh that should be coming out of a man who was supposed to be a hero. When no one spoke, he continued.

"Don't you see? I had to become a murderer, a villain to my own friends in order to protect the future. I had to ruin their lives. I had to make them suffer the pain they've endured. I had to be that pain! To make sure it doesn't become worst than what it already was, I had to ignore everything. Ignore my morals, ignore everything!" Barry shouted angrily, his steely expression falling into the rage they had seen on the ship. "I had to become everyone's monster!"


	5. Only but a Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the feels of the recent Legends episode. (Btw....my tumblr is full of emotions). I have no beta. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Burn by Three Days Grace

_Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

 

Silence permeated the air after Barry’s confession. The heaviness of the truth that was just unloaded on them didn’t escape the team. To manipulate time like that, the person needed to have an intricate understand of it. They needed to know what they were doing. The only way to have that knowledge is through trial and error. The implications that Barry had to do that so many times to have such knowledge…left most of the Legends team with an unsettling feeling in their chests.

The speedster was trying to take slow breathes in order to calm himself down before his rage could get a hold of him. 

“How…” Rip asked stepping forward away from Alfred and Martin. “How could the Time Masters allow such a thing to happen? Your timelines are supposed to be tabooed from tampering.” 

Barry raised his eyes, lightning flashing in them in anger. Why did this man not understand? What more did he want? 

“Because,” He growled, taking a step toward Rip. “They are the ones responsible for it. They think they are preserving time when really they are creating multiple cracks. The fissures are disrupting everyone’s timeline, not just heroes!” Another step forward, but this time lightning raced up his leg. The speedster looked ominous. His face contorted into a barely contained expression of rage. Standing tall, making him look bigger than what he was. It was very different from the Flash they all knew. Rip could feel the fear clouding his mind as he watched the lightning in Barry’s eyes. “The Time Masters are a group of self-righteous bigots who got corrupted with power! The speedsters should have shut down that project when it was still in the infancy. We were blind and now we are paying for it.” 

“Take a run Barry,” Bruce’s voice cut through the rising tension. 

The angry man spun around, lightning in his wake as he quickly diverted his attention from Rip to Bruce. “I don’t believe you! You think—”

“Take. A. Run.” The man stepped up to the metahuman, not fearing him in the least. He had punctuated each word with a hint of warning in his voice. Bruce’s expression didn’t change from the stony expression, didn’t even twitch. Not even when the electric charge began to spark off of Barry. 

They stared at each other for a long time. Bruce, his unmovable expression, against Barry, his supernatural anger and rage that has been pent up in him. Slowly, the unspeakable rage dimmed down to just angry frustration. The spectacle man let out a wounded whine before he was gone, leaving the room in a trail of lightning. 

“Goddamn,” Oliver murmured running a hand through his hair. “This is a mess.”

“What was your first clue?” Len spoke up, sending a sardonic look at Oliver.

Just then the door opened and a dark red haired woman and a young again Jax appeared. The younger man visibly brightened at the group and immediately hugged Martin. Len and Mick stayed off to the side while they watched the reunion. It seemed the professor’s theory worked, but they were more interested in their hosts’ silent communication than the reunion.

“Sir,” Alfred gently interrupted. “Perhaps I should show our guests to their rooms now? I will then prep the kitchens for the evening meal.” 

“Shouldn’t we go after Barry?” Ray asked innocently. 

Oliver opened his mouth to speak.

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce nodded, stopping the man. “Oliver and I will retire to my study.” He caught the look the archer gave him. “Give him space Queen, Barry needs to calm down. You know how he gets when he remembers.” Oliver snorted but deferred to the older man’s judgment. “Dick, go with Barbara and help with dinner. We’ll see you guys in a bit.” 

The man known as the Green Arrow sighed as Bruce walked past him out of the room. He looked at the group and shrugged before turning to follow the man. 

“Might I suggest we go?” Alfred said. “There are quite a bit more of you than I anticipated.” 

\-----

Barry didn’t arrive for dinner. 

None of the residents of Wayne Manor seemed surprised. Barbara and Jax kept up the light conversation with Kendra and Carter. Dick was talking fighting techniques with Sara. Oliver was in discussion with Martin and Palmer. Rip had taken dinner in his room, probably mulling over the revelations still. 

Len knew distraction techniques when he saw them. He eyed their brooding host, Bruce Wayne. The man was an enigma. Something Len could appreciate, but the way he acted with Barry still made him a blip on his radar. Beside him, Mick grunted drawing his attention.

“His reasons,” The gravelly voice murmured. “Are the only ones that make sense…”

“The Flash’s?” Len inquired softly. 

“The man doesn’t lie, doesn’t try to intentionally anyway.” Mick answered. “Can see it in the way he gets angry. He burns hot but only because he has to. He already told us that the Time Masters have messed up with his life, which they have messed up the timeline in general. Unlike when Rip promised us lies instead of telling us the truth about his family.” The pyro nodded down to the quiet host. “Don’t know his relationship with Flash, but to know the man who was responsible for his suffering and still be able to hold it in check and actually befriend the guy, I respect that. Ain’t afraid of the Flash either.” Mick took a bite out of the steak that was prepared from him. “Figured the Flash wouldn’t just go to any average Joe for help.” 

“You think he’s a hero.” The Rogue frowned. If this Bruce was a hero, then they didn’t come here just to get help against the Time Masters, they came because Barry thought he needed to be leashed by people he knew could handle him. People that knew his weaknesses. “You think the Flash is feral.” 

“Maybe,” Mick conceded as he looked at his soul mate. “I’m not the one who obsessed about him.” That response got him a cold stare. “Don’t hear you denying it…” 

Len rolled his eyes. “What are we going to do?” He asked. “Being in a house filled with superheroes is going to cause quite an itch…” 

The beefier man grinned. “Let’s see what else this place is hiding.” 

“Good idea.”

Everyone looked up when a crack of lightning appeared beside Bruce. The man lazily looked up at Barry. There was a bit of silent communication before the future Flash turned his head down toward the table. The glasses he was wearing before were missing and it looked like the fastest man alive built up a sweat. 

“Mick,” He called, causing the pyro to look up from finishing his meat and potatoes. The hazel green eyes glanced down at his plate before talking again. “Done eating?” The former hunter nodded. “Then let’s go burn things.” The crazed compulsive look appeared in Mick’s eyes. 

Barry looked down at Bruce, only to be waved away. “Go.” 

“You are going to indulge Mick’s hobby?” Jax questioned. He had been brought up to speed on what happened on the ship after Martin sent him away. The man knew to steer his questioning clear from what everyone really wanted to ask. 

“Having a hobby keeps people sane,” Barry explained. “Mick’s is just a bit more destructive than what people are used to. Can’t fault him for it,” He gave a small smile. “All you can do is make sure nothing happens. Or burns too much…” 

Mick was up and at the door that he had left opened. “You going to show me my play area Flash?”

“Don’t burn the gardens,” Barbara requested. “I just got the landscapers to finish that.” 

“No promises…” Barry replied as he walked toward the pyro. He gave a laugh as she huffed and exited the room with Mick following closely behind. 

“At least he seemed happier,” Kendra said turning back to the table. 

The two older gentleman of the group looked at each other. “No Kendra…” Oliver said, turning away from Bruce. “This is not happier.” 

“He’s forcing himself to be cheerful?” Ray asked confused. 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. 

“Why?” 

Oliver shook his head. He had forgotten how naïve Ray was. He couldn’t explain how the guilt ate at Barry. He couldn’t explain the pain. Each time Barry had to travel back in time to adjust something, if that event caused him to dive further into the darkness, it tore at the Flash. He had sworn to be better, but he ended up falling worse than any of them. How would Oliver explain that because of all that, Barry tries to give the façade of his old naïveté to try to fool not only everyone else…but also himself? 

“Tell us about his first soul mate.” 

Bruce’s and Oliver’s heads snapped up toward Len, who was at the end of the table. 

“First soul mate?” Dick frowned confused. “The Flash has only ever had…” 

“Shut up Dick,” Bruce cut through. The younger man quieted realizing that this was not a topic to argue with him. “How do you know about that?” 

“I’m a thief and I don’t like mysteries.” The rogue shrugged. He wasn’t telling them anymore than that. His eyes cut coldly to the two. “You made it sound like he’s been marked more than once.” 

Oliver shook his head dismally. “Fuck me, today is just the day of revelations isn’t it?” 

“When the timeline is altered, soul mates usually aren’t.” Bruce started, ignoring Oliver. “But…an enemy of the Flash’s got stuck in his past and altered his future. His soul mate…we don’t know how it happened, but time still perceived them as alive when in actuality the man had been dead for almost fifteen years prior to meeting Barry.” 

Martin frowned. “How did the future Flash not know of this change?” 

“Because the Flash’s soul marks are time locked.” Rip said as he entered the room. “Sorry to interrupt, but I saw Mr. Rory and Mr. Allen outside.” He shifted into the room and stood in the corner. “It seems we are having the talk I wanted to initiate.” 

“Time locked?” Sara shook her head. “What does that mean?” 

“A soul mate has the name branded on their body of another person. Whether this person is a friend or lover, once the bond is accepted by both parties the brand becomes an intricate tattoo reflecting that person.” Oliver answered. “Because of Barry’s ability to run back and forth through time, his brands are time locked. So by the time the brand faded, he only then understood what was going on with his mark.” 

“How is that even possible? Wouldn’t time have moved enough for the brand to turn into a tattoo by now for this Barry?” Martin asked waving a hand toward the door. 

“Barry and some of the other speedsters, who are also time locked, theorize it has something to do with the Speed-force.” Bruce said. “None of them have been able to find an answer to that problem.” 

“Then what about the speedsters’ soul mates? Do their marks of the metahuman change or do they wait as well?” Len leaned forward on his elbows. 

“Some do,” The host answered. “Some don’t…it has caused tension between some of the speedsters and their soul mates.” 

“I bet,” Jax murmured. “So whatever is keeping his dormant hasn’t released yet?” 

“That’s the theory Barry and his soul mates have been running off of.” Oliver said. 

“Soul mates?” Len zeroed in on man’s slip up. “The Flash has more than one soul mate currently?”

Realizing his error, Oliver cursed viciously while Bruce glared at him. They didn’t want to divulge that Barry had more than one soul mate currently…but they were dealing with a very detailed orientated man. Of course he would catch the slip. 

“Yes,” Bruce drawled. “Barry has more than one soul mate currently.” 

“The Time Masters were behind that weren’t they?” Rip asked. “The loss of his first soul mate?” 

“They were,” If they were trying to get more information out of him, they weren’t. Bruce stood up, effectively cut the conversation short. “A word of advice,” He looked pointedly at Len. “Stop trying to pry. All you are doing is making it worse for him.” He turned and headed out of the room.

Alfred was by the door with his coat. 

Len watched the other man leave. The information that was provided to them in the minutes after Mick left with the Flash was insightful. It showed Len that despite the anger, despite the cold emotions, despite the Flash’s bravado and false smiles, it was still Barry Allen trying to save everyone. For some reason, that gave him peace of mind knowing that. He got up too. Might as well follow the bastard out and make sure his soul mate doesn’t fry the Flash.


	6. Pushing Until it Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly...it all starts to come together. Mick and Barry have a talk then later our favorite Klepto, Pyro, and Assassin find out a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This isn't Beta'd so forgive any mistakes you've seen. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Shiver by Coldplay.

_I'll always be waiting for you,  
So you know how much I need you_

 

Barry crossed his arms as he watched as the flames rose higher into the sky. He wasn’t standing as close to the roaring heat as Mick, but he was close enough. His fingers clenched in their folded state as he remembered what he had to relive earlier that day. Closing his eyes, Barry took a deep breath. The crisp cool air of the autumn mingled with the burning warmth from the fire that was in front of him. It reminded him of his soul mates. 

Oh how he wished that it didn’t fall to him to correct the time line. The other speedsters could…but he couldn’t force the others to go. As the one with the most experience with the timeline manipulation, he had to do it. Gideon only responded to him. She was what kept the timeline in relatively safe parameters. This started because of him, it was only right that he fix it when the time called for it. 

“Didn’t think you’d be standing this close,” Mick said from his spot a few feet closer to the fire that was now a bit bigger.

“I like the warmth,” Barry replied slowly, opening his eyes. He looked at the man, who was turned and staring back at him.

The pyro grunted and continued to throw more things to get it to burn higher. “You might be the second one who understands why I like the flames,” His gravelly voice filled the area. 

“I don’t think it so much understanding the why, as understanding the need to do something to calm down.” Barry replied. “It would have become an itch, something that would irritate you until you got to do something about it. By then you are more focused on doing that action rather than your surroundings.” 

“You sound like Snart,” Mick commented. 

Barry snorted, but didn’t move as the heat became hotter. “Gideon told me what happened.” That caused Mick to pause, just staring in the fire. “You know he would have come back for you right?” 

“Sure, that’s why I was alone for so long going crazy.”

“The Time Masters made you perceive it that way.” 

“What?” Mick turned to look at Barry. The man had his eyes closed again, enjoying the heat. “What are you talking about?” 

“Gideon found traces of a temporal field before Snart left with you after your adventure in 2046. It was different than what clung to you while you were Chronos.” The speedster said. Mick’s expression became stormy as the want for revenge and for destruction rose as he learned that he was manipulated again. “The temporal distortion was concentrated to a degree that is similar to when I use my speed. The more you speed up, the slower everything around you happens.” 

The broader man stared at Barry for a while before turning back to the bonfire he created. He let his anger go and growled. “Those bastards…they knew. That’s why they…” He paused and narrowed his eyes at the man. “You knew. You could have stopped it.” The silence he got in return answered him. He marched up to the speedster and grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, his anger flaring again. “If you knew why didn’t you do anything!” 

“If I did, the timeline would have been messed up even more!” Barry’s hands grabbed Mick’s wrist in warning. “After everything I’ve suffered don’t you think I would have wanted to have one up on the Time Masters?” He growled, his voice turning to steel as he continued. “I’ve lost those closest to me because of these bastards. If I won’t fuck up the timeline for my soul mates what makes you think I’ll do it for yours!”

“Because you’re a hero!” Mick roared. “Isn’t that what you are supposed to do!” 

“I’m not a goddamned hero anymore!” Barry shouted as he threw Mick’s hands off him making the bigger man stumble back toward the fire. The speedster stepped back letting the autumn chill wrap around him. He glanced at the lightning that ran along his hand. Taking a breath, Barry continued in a voice that was soft, but had barely contained rage in it. “We’ve been studying the Time Masters for a long time. We know how they work. The more they feel threatened the more they will try to emotionally hurt their targets. I won’t let them do it again.” 

Mick could see that the younger looking man try to calm himself, but the lightning sparking off his left hand was a giveaway for his anger. It caused him to tilt his head. It made him wonder. If the Time Masters can turn him into a Hunter, then did they do something worse to turn a hero this dark? “Superheroes aren’t supposed to be vicious and angry.” 

“And villains aren’t supposed to be time travel to save the world.” Barry countered with a glare. “Seems in the future everything is backwards. And I told you…I’m not a hero.” 

That caused the other man to chuckle. “Sure kid,” He glanced behind Barry to see their broody host and Len walking out toward them. “The day you stop being a hero is the day Snart and I die so we don’t bug you anymore.” 

Turning his back so he could view the fire again as it began to die down, Mick couldn’t see how Barry’s smile immediately vanished at those words. 

“Barry,” Bruce walked up to him with his hands in his coat pockets. “Everything okay out here?” 

“Perfect,” The speedster replied, nodding a greeting to Len who walked closer to Mick.

The four stood in perfect silence watching the last of the fire begin to die. Len and Mick moved to the other side of it, allowing Barry and Bruce to have a whispered conversation.

“We need to talk.” The Dark Knight said. “You need to tell us what you’re here for and what we are going to do with our guests.” 

The speedster nodded while he watched the two villains turned time travelers. “Bruce…” He murmured. “If someone took your soul mate away, would you do anything to get them back?” He felt the older man turn his head to him to look at him appraisingly. “Would you watch the world burn, if it meant you could have them back? Stop being a hero and be with your mate?”

“You do know that my soul mate and I are not romantically involved like you and yours.” 

“Doesn’t change the question.” 

Bruce looked back at the fire that was dwindling. “I would,” He paused. “But I am also a selfish man. I know my soul mate wouldn’t want me to, but I don’t think that would stop me.” He glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye. “That’s where we differ, Barry. You know how much your soul mates would hate for you to compromise yourself for them. So you don’t do what you really want to do because it would be wrong.” He put a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “You know…the description of a flash is a sudden burst of bright light. Despite what you may think about what things you had to do or what darkness lingers…you are The Flash.” Bruce smiled briefly at the man. “There’s light inside of you whether you see it or not. And through everything you’ve had to go through…it’s still there.” 

Barry looked up at Bruce. The man’s eyes held his steadily trying to burn his words into the speedster. Hazel green eyes softened and his shoulders slumped. He knew the man meant what he said. “Do you ever get tired of it Bruce?”

“Are you tired, Barry?” Bruce countered.

“Yes,” He admitted, his voice telling how tired he was. He didn’t want to play any of Bruce’s back and forth games that they did when he was younger. Barry couldn’t handle that right now. “I’m so tired Bruce…” The defeat, the weariness…the all-around depression pressed into Barry and he felt lost. He was here without his soul mates to ground him. Lonely to the point that he thought he would never be. Barry didn’t want to save the world, didn’t want to alter anything…all he wanted was…“I just want to go home…” 

Bruce’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “I know, Barr, I know…” His hand moved up and squeezed the side of the speedster’s neck a bit. “Let’s go inside. I think Snart can handle things out here and find his way back.” He spun Barry around and maneuvered him toward the house. 

Len watched the two disappear before raising an eyebrow to his partner. “So what were you and Red yelling about before we go here?” 

Mick glared at the spot Barry stood. “He knew about what happened to me…to us. Yelled at him for not stopping it, said he wasn’t a hero anymore.” The other rogue’s eyes cut to him sharply. “Whatever messed up the Flash, the Time Masters went after his soul mates. From the way he was bitching, he had a job to do in order to fix the timeline, didn’t even stop to save his mates before he left.” 

“No…” Len drawled. “I don’t think that’s what happened.” 

“That’s the way he’s telling it,” Mick answered. 

“That might be what he thinks happened or what he wants us to think.” The blue eyed man replied with a significant look. “We know how tricky the Time Masters are, if the Flash has two soul mates, they would need to be as good to keep up with him. No…I think something else happened and the Flash only thinks the worst.” 

“What does that matter?” 

“Wouldn’t want a crazy speedster on our hands now, would we? Messes up the team dynamic.” 

“Going to need more information then,” Mick looked at Len. He knew that look. “How do you plan to do that?” 

Turning his back on the house so no one could spot it, Len held up a key card. “Lifted this from the butler,” He grinned. “Now all we have to do is see what door it opens and maybe get some answers we are looking for.” Len taped the card on his partner’s chest a bit. “Maybe steal a piece or two if we find something.” 

“Finally a heist,” Mick’s maniac grin appeared as he watched the flames turn into embers. “Can’t wait…” 

\-------

As it was…Len and Mick found a security door in the wing of the house that Alfred told them not to go into. They were thieves, Rogues. Of course they were going to do something they weren’t supposed to. They even picked up an extra person on the way to finding this door. Sara wanted answers and with her expertise with the League of Assassins they found the security door pretty fast. It got weird fast. The cool corridors and the creepy staircase lead down into a cave…a bunch of caves. 

They heard grunting and the sound of skin hitting skin. It made Mick and Sara share a lewd smile before they were able to see what was going on. Staying to the shadows, they apparently found the secret to Wayne Manor. 

“Better,” The older Oliver said as he circled a sweat sheen Barry. Both were in a pair of sweats. Oliver was shirtless while Barry had a tank top on with two long sweat bands on his forearms. 

Probably where his soul mates’ names were, Len thought as he narrowed his eyes. Why was he always covering them?

Beyond them was an elaborate computer system, where Bruce sat in his own gym wear watching two men. 

“I have a lot more practice getting beat up by you Oliver,” The speedster replied as he stood. 

The Star City vigilante laughed. “Still haven’t beaten me yet.” 

“That’s because he’s holding back,” Bruce called from his seat. “Let go Barry. Show us what we taught you in the future. Show us what they taught you.”

Len watched as the slender man’s whole body changed. His body relaxed and loosened from the tense stance. Rolling his neck a bit, Barry let his face fall back into a cold mask that he was familiar with. In a blink, the speedster was in a hand to hand combat fight with the Green Arrow. He wasn't doing too bad, if Len was honest with himself. No powers were used. Someone had taught Barry how to fight. His eyes watched as Barry ducked out of the way of Oliver's right hook and dodge rolled over his leg. 

"He's good," Sara whispered. 

"Queen," Bruce called. Oliver flipped back out of the way as the dark haired man threw a training stick to the speedster. "Let go Barry," He said as he spun the stick and came after Barry. They quickly got into the rhythm of the fight. "Whatever happened to lead you into that containment is eating at you Barry. We can see it." 

Oliver was over by the chair taking a sip of water from the bottle. His eyes were sharp they watched Barry. They were waiting for something.

Barry snarled at the man and started hitting a bit harder. Electricity sparked off of him in his anger. "Stop poking," He cracked his stick against Bruce's hard. "The tiger Bruce. You won't like seeing my claws." 

"You need to let it out Barry," Oliver said from the sidelines. "We are the best to handle it." 

So that's what they wanted, Len frowned. 

"I don't need to let it out!" The speedster broke the staff into two pieces and began to go after Bruce faster. The Dark Knight was keeping up even when there was a blur of speed in some hits. 

"He's trained with the league," Sara said to them. "I recognize this style. It's Ra's al Ghul's style." 

"Wayne's an assassin?" Mick asked curiously.

“Could be,” Len whispered back. “We don’t know Wayne’s past.” He looked to see that Barry was back on defense as Bruce came at him with more force. His eyes caught the broader man murmuring something that seemed to enrage Barry. 

Before they knew it, the speedster had Bruce under him with a hand in the air vibrating. His eyes were filled with lightning, glowing yellow as his face was pulled back into a snarl. Oliver was just two feet away from them at that point. 

“BARRY!” Oliver’s voice was loud as everything stilled. 

Barry blinked, the yellow glow disappearing from his eyes as he stumbled away from Bruce. He was shaking, not using his speed anymore. It looked like he didn’t want to either. Hands alternated through running through his hair and gripping it. He flinched hard as Oliver brought him to his chest. He whispered something to him and held him. 

A loud sob echoed through the caves, carrying the sound. A heart wrenching scream followed with more sobs. 

“Jesus…” Sara watched the scene.

“Whatever those bastards did to him…they got him good.” Mick shivered as another scream reached their ears. 

Len closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the cold cave wall. The sounds from the speedster were things he never wanted to hear from anyone. It made him shiver and not in a good way. He didn’t know what to make of their situation now. They needed answers, but he won’t press Barry if he’s cracking like this. 

“Let’s go…” The rogue quickly made his way back up the stairs. Sara and Mick looked at each other before rushing after Len. Barry’s cries followed them up until they closed the secret panel in the room, locking the sound behind the heavy wall. 

“So what now?” Sara asked. 

“It’s the waiting game.” Len answered heavily. “Something is going to give. Just be prepared because I can’t tell what it’ll be.”


	7. Gideon's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon pulls on the other side of her programming to try to help Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is not beta'd. I love all the reviews you guys are giving me.
> 
> GIDEON IS BACKKKKK! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Song: On My Mind - Ellie Goulding

_And now I don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth_

 

Gideon had all the knowledge Barry had on time travel. Her knowledge on it was extended by the information she gained while in the service of the Time Masters. Her programming allowed her to extrapolate various outcomes for the coming battle. They were going to come for this Barry Allen. Just as they came for the one that was further in the future. Gideon understood why they went after her creator in the past. She understood why they created that disaster to happen to him before he was put in containment. She didn’t question the irrational anger she held for the Time Masters when she learned the truth, but she knew she needed to report what she found. 

It had taken her a few days since she had landed the Wave Rider in this time to find all the information. Hacking into the computer in the Vanishing Point required patience and precision. They could not find out that she was helping her creator, Barry Allen. They could not find out that she had seen the archived timelines from the Oculus device. She knew of the many different timelines, especially the one without the Flash’s inference. Gideon knew that what was supposed to happen in all the timelines. What was envisioned in any of these perceived timelines cannot be allowed to happen. 

But she also knew her crew. The people she allowed into her vessel and cared for. They were not going to be as predictable as what was seen. It was something she had factored into her calculations. 

Her programming had adapted since her conception. Barry had included parts of his soul mates because if there needed to be tough decisions, she would need their rationale to do it. Gideon had the best parts of them.

Barry’s heart and sense of justice…right and wrong.

The intelligence and strategic sense of one of his soul mates.

The brutality and fierce need to protect what is hers from the other soul mate.

Gideon was their child. As their child she would protect them and what they allowed to be hers. As an adapting A.I. she also gained the qualities of the people she observed near her parents. The sense of family that she had…she will not let the Time Masters break up her family. They were hers to protect!

Walking into the bridge she watched the holo-screens of each of her crew. They were getting anxious being in Wayne Manor. Granted, she could have sent Mr. Jackson back to 2016…but this Barry needed to be able to talk to people who knew about his time travels. Knew how difficult it was for him to change and alter time while making sure there were no repercussions. 

But…Gideon looked over at the hologram photo that she pulled up that showed this Barry Allen before the incident that sent him into containment. It was a family photo with everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs. As Barry learned when he stopped that tsunami on Central City all those years ago. Time wants to happen. She knew her creator’s plan and knew what he wanted to do. Though…there had to be a better way. Her matrix thought back to Barry Allen’s fight against Zoom. 

Yes…that could possibly work.

Gideon began to plan. Then she made contingencies to the plan. If this worked…Barry Allen might just get back what he’s lost while time happens the way it wants to. With her data on the incident and input she had Harry give her when it happened; Gideon began to extrapolate a solution, one that might be a better outcome than what was planned. 

Her creator isn’t going to be happy about this.

But his soul mates might be.

\------

Len was starting to get annoyed at being stuck in this time period and at this place. Multiple times he tried to go the city only to be stopped by Dick, Barbara, Alfred or the half pint running around. When they were questioned on why Jax was allowed out when he was here, they had said they were under orders not to allow anyone to leave now. Oliver was in and out of the manor needing to get back to Star City. Not that Len could understand how the man was moving between one side of the country to the other.

They’ve appeased his soul mate’s urge to set things on fire. He doesn’t know where all this stuff is coming from. Len figured Barry talked Bruce into purchasing some of it, in order to allow Mick to burn it. While that proved to Len that the old Barry was still there, he still wasn’t getting the answers he wanted. 

During the last few days Len, Mick, and Sara have explored the manor. All the nooks and crannies included. Despite the anxiety of not knowing when they’ll be leaving, the rest of the team was treating this as a mini-vacation. It caused the rogue to roll his eyes. The Time Masters were after them and the others were going soft. 

Mick was with Sara indulging themselves in Bruce Wayne’s liquor room while he decided he wanted a closer look at the cave they saw a few days ago. Once in the cold cavern, Len went to the same alcove they were in before. He was surprised to see Bruce down there…but was even more surprised to see the hologram of his sister which could only mean one thing.

Gideon. 

“Are you sure this is what he is planning Gideon?” Bruce asked as he leaned back in the chair. “It isn’t like him to give up when there are people to protect.”

This was interesting. They could only be talking about the future Barry that brought them here. Len, wanting to hear this clearly, decided to get closer. 

“It is what he plans,” Gideon replied. “But, with the data I’ve collected I fear that our plans may be for naught.” 

“Can you tell me what started the plan?” The man inquired. “Barry has gone to Central City to stalk his present soul mates. We have time…”

“You know this form yes?” Gideon interrupted.

“Lisa Snart, the Golden Glider.” Bruce frowned. “Captain Cold’s sister…” 

“She is the one who programmed this image into my matrix after Barry’s containment.” The A.I. answered. “She got Wells, Vibe and Overwatch to do it…I mean.” 

Bruce tilted his head. “For what purpose?”

“To remind Barry what waits for him without being obvious. To encourage him to come home after all is done…” She answered with a slight smirk. It quickly vanished from her face. “It is because of their programming that I am able to divulge the plan. Barry’s life is at risk as are the people of my crew.” 

“I understand,” He nodded. “It won’t leave this cave.” 

Gideon turned and walked a bit away, she was looking in the direction Len was hiding. The man briefly wondered if the A.I. could see in the dark…could see him. 

“In the future...the Time Masters needed something to jump start their technology, something to help them see into the time stream. Quantum mechanics wasn’t helping them progress as fast as they’d like. They were able to tap into a source only a few individuals had access to. A source that would allow the user to time travel without ships or vessel. Where all they needed to do…”

“Was run…” Bruce’s eyes widened marginally. “They tapped into the speed-force.” 

“Yes, they tried.” Gideon turned back to the human. “But they couldn’t harness it without the right...assets. So they turned to those that could. The speedsters…” She brought up images of a few people. Barry’s image being the biggest next was a young brunette haired woman. “They could harness the speed-force to give the Time Masters what they needed…what they craved.”

“Why are the images sized different?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed. His mind shifting around all the new information he was getting with what he knew about Barry and his time travels.

“Their connection to the speed-force,” Gideon answered. “Barry is the focal point. One would say he is the speed-force incarnate. Rumors are that during the Flashpoint, Barry turned into the lightning to strike himself and give himself his powers.” Her head tilted. “Silly, correct?” The man hummed. He knew better than to answer verbally. “The Time Masters asked politely. The speedsters refused, following Barry’s led when he rejected them. He was their first. He knew the most about time alteration.” 

“What did they do Gideon?” Bruce leaned forward in his chair. “They must have gotten angry after the repeated rejection.” 

“During that timeline, they had started to go missing.” Gideon dutifully told. “But before my Barry could, he had a fragment of me sent back in time to a point that he knew would be able to go further without disruption. Therefore, a fragment of my programming was found with Eobard Thawne…and stuck in the early 21st century. There, I was able to figure out that Thawne was manipulated by the Time Masters. Not only did they disrupt my original timeline, but Eobard killed my Barry’s original soul mate, Harrison Wells. I tried to relay this information through myself to see if it reached my Barry, see if it would cement in time fast enough to warn him, but….there was no future Barry for me to send it to. Not that far anyway…”

Len felt his chest tighten at the explanation. Gideon could remember the alternate timelines. Barry wasn’t supposed to have two soul mates, just the one. This cold truth was hard to swallow, even for him. All this was done because they couldn’t get the ability to time jump fast enough? Because the speedsters had refused to help them? His fist clenched in anger. How far does their corruption go? What happened to Gideon’s Barry?

“Due to the way Wells was killed, the timeline perceived him as alive, but it was done. Time had already changed Barry’s soul mates added his name to them. His time locked markings just needed to catch up.” Gideon continued. “In a point not far from now, Barry returns from the Flashpoint. This Barry,” She explained. “It was the soonest I could relay the information I knew. We began to plot, plan. We needed to know what the Time Masters were doing.” 

“Why didn’t Barry try to run into the future?” Bruce asked quietly.

“He tried!” Gideon cried out suddenly, her voice pitching. It sounded like fear. The man looked shock, but it quickly vanished as the A.I. continued. “We couldn’t…the speed-force and my navigation wouldn’t allow us. Something was wrong.” She began to run a hand through the ends of her hair, as though she was a real person. Len recognized it as Lisa’s nervous tell. “Then it happened…whatever they did to the future, they needed more.” 

“More?” Bruce voice went tight. “Gideon…”

“They caused an explosion. It was in my current past, this Barry’s past, but your future. Barry and his soul mates were in the middle of it. He tried to protect them, but got injured badly in the process. It altered his soul mates…they have gone missing. Due to such a catastrophic and traumatic event, our time table had to be moved up.” Gideon’s voice started to come out faster. “I instructed the rest of the team to put Barry in the containment device. We created it to hide the person inside from the view of the Time Masters. Barry, during our research on them, found out the truth about his other soul mate, his primary. He didn’t tell his secondary and tertiary soul mates during its construction. We had run out of time. I had to tell the team though; it’s why I was programmed to look like this. They needed him to remember.” 

“So Barry was put inside of containment…to wait until the perfect moment to attack the Time Masters?” The man asked. 

“The Time Masters thought he died with his soul mates. The team…they took over protecting the city. You, your soul mate, Overwatch and Oliver even came to investigate.” Gideon seemed to collect herself as she said that. “You and Oliver…you put the containment device in hiding. I moved it with funds from your accounts when necessary to infiltrate the Time Masters. When my programming was assigned a vessel, I adjusted the plans and added the room. I moved the containment device in there as storage. No one knew.” She looked at Bruce. “During my stay with the Time Masters, I saw them go corrupt. My programming…this Barry’s protocols prevented me from altering it. We had to do this carefully. But after hacking them when he awoke…” 

“Gideon…what did you find out?” Bruce narrowed his eyes when the A.I. paused. 

“You do not have authorization for that information.” Gideon replied. She shook her head vigorously as though she was trying to get rid of bad memories. “I can tell you, the speed-force doesn’t like the Time Masters or their corrupt ways. The speed-force is an entity, one that is trying to protect itself. The explosion…it ramped up this Barry’s connection to it. It’s why he feels so off-balanced. Without his mates…he could go feral. It can sense time, knows it’s off kilter. It’s trying to help, but it can only do so much.” 

Bruce asked abruptly. “Can the Time Masters be stopped?” 

“I do not know…” Gideon frowned. “I’ve relayed all information to the fragment of myself in 2016…but I don’t know how long it will cement. The Time Masters are slowly destroying the future in order to change history.”

The man paused. “They gave Savage the technology, didn’t they?” His detective instincts raced to connect the dots. “They are jumping him through history…but for what?”

“In my timeline…there is an invasion in which the League stops.” Gideon paused. “They…want someone who is perceived as human to be the one to topple the Thanagarians.”

“If they do that then…” 

“Yes…they will be slaughtered and the League perceived as weak.” 

“What’s Barry’s plan in all this?” The older man wondered.

“To die in a sense…” Gideon answered calmly. “He is not actively seeking his own demise, but it is a near thing. He knows his soul mates would want him to carry on without them. Barry’s plan is to destroy the Oculus and allow time to snap in its proper place. Once destroyed, there is a 78% chance that the future that was shredded will be written again.” 

“But not 100%,” Bruce prodded.

“No…” Gideon looked down sadly. “None of this was 100%...” 

“And Barry…he figures since he lost his mates, he’d sacrifice himself to fix time? Not try to reverse it and get his mates back.” 

“After all we learned this Barry refuses to manipulate time like the Time Masters have.” Gideon said indigent on her creator’s behalf. “He is not them!”

“What about the Black…” 

“There have been no signs of the Blackness.” Her voice tinged with worry. “That in itself…is very disconcerting. If they are not fixing the timeline…or those that have wronged it…was this supposed to happen? The timeline might be far too damaged for them to even attempt to fix it. We do not know. We have, however, ensured that our inference would not provoke them into action.”

"Good...the last thing Barry needs is having them chase after him." Bruce replied running a hand through his hair. "We will do our best to negate this plan, but Gideon...how dedicated is Barry to this?"

The A.I. was quiet for a bit before she spoke. "I am sorry Bruce. Barry is 100% dedicated and will stop at nothing, even if it means his own death." She answered. "And...By my calculations, on the course of action he is taking…there is a 92% chance that it will come to pass."

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a small sad laugh. "It's not your fault Gideon..." He replied. "Barry is nothing if not stubborn. But...I have a feeling that he's thought this through more times that I could count." He ran a hand over his closed eyes before looking up at the hologram of the villain's sister. "Was he prepared to do this if his soul mates were not missing?" 

"Yes," the whispered response came. "Our calculations indicated...his soul mates would have survived his death if they had not disappeared before him." 

The man turned and leaned on his computer console. He took a breath before slamming his fist down on the metal. "Damn it Barry." Bruce took a few moments to calm himself before looking up to the monitors that held the cityscape of Central City. "Will it disrupt the timeline if I tell Oliver?" 

"Due to the brotherly nature that the Green Arrow holds...along with Overwatch's penchant to act when it comes to the Flash, it is ill advised to tell them." Gideon stepped closer to Bruce. "I am so sorry, Bruce. This secret is yours to keep and hold until the event happens in the future." 

"You know, you sound like him when you say sorry." 

"Barry is my father, my creator." Gideon said with a wistful happiness. "Despite the appearance, I was programmed with part of him in me." 

Bruce nodded. "Thank you for telling me Gideon. I will try to see if I can talk him out of it." 

The hologram nodded before it disappeared. The man sagged and sat down in the chair. It was unlikely that Bruce would be able to change Barry's mind, but he could nothing but try. 

Len quickly made his way back up the manor. He made it to his room in a daze. Barry was essentially planning to kill himself in order to stop the Time Masters. He had his two soul mates ripped from him, but he was still struggling to survive in order to complete his mission to fix the timelines. Walking to the window, Len looked out across the horizon. He saw the familiar trail of lightning running toward the manor. 

If they didn't catch the break down a few days ago or if he didn't get this information, Len would never have been able to know just how broken the Scarlet Speedster was. Those damned Time Masters broke the only person that interested him. The only person to challenge him, make him up his game. For them to break the Flash without his permission was unforgivable. Central City was his. That included everything and everyone inside of it. The Time Masters would pay. Len smirked as a plan began to form in his head. 

Oh how they would pay dearly for messing with what was his.


	8. Orders Before War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry opens up a bit then sics Bruce and Oliver to train the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Not Beta'd 
> 
> Chapter Song: Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel

_Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands ___

__

__Since the disappearance of his soul mates, in which Barry feared they were dead, he had been able to feel more through the speed-force than before. It frightened him. He had tried not to allow himself to drift in the speed-force when he ran now. There was a feeling that pulled at him. It made him want to stay there. It made him yearn for his soul mates. For that reason, Barry had made the trip to Central City just to check on the present versions. When he returned, something told Barry that they didn’t have much time. The Time Masters would attack the manor in a couple days._ _

__“Hey Barr,” Dick said as he entered the room. It was the music room. Barely used by Bruce, but Barry liked it. He usually sat in the room and sang songs to himself or his soul mates when they had come over for visits. “What did you need me for?”_ _

__The speedster walked to the younger man and pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. “I need you to deliver this to my soul mates.”_ _

__“But weren’t you just…”_ _

__“Dick, the Barry from this time just vanished. It is too early for that Barry to return.” The Flash said calmly. “I….I’ve been away from them too long. I just need to see that they….” He stopped not knowing how to explain the situation._ _

__The younger man seemed to understand that. “That’s fine,” He plucked the envelope from Barry’s fingers. It caused the speedster to smile. Bruce might lack social abilities, but Dick didn’t. He knew that the young man would do as he asked without question. “Let me guess, don’t look at it.”_ _

__“You know the rules well,” Barry replied with a nod._ _

__“No problem,” He answered as he spun around dramatically and began to leave the room. “I’ll leave tonight. I’ll go through…”_ _

__“No. This is by normal means.”_ _

__Dick paused and turned back to Barry. He was taught by the best to read what wasn’t being said. This man was like an uncle or older brother to him. Dick immediately knew that danger would happen while he was delivering the envelope. He took a slow deep breath and let it out._ _

__“Will Bruce be alright?”_ _

__Barry smiled brightly at the black haired young man. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”_ _

__“Will you be okay?”_ _

__Silence met Dick’s question._ _

__Bruce had explained a bit about the time alterations. Not enough to know as much as the older man, but Dick was smart. He knew more than Barbara or Tim. His eyes grew sad as he watched the slender man keep the smile on. It was for his sake that Barry was doing that. It made him wish that he could stay and fight. He wanted to rage against the enemy that forced the Flash to be like this. They…everyone in Wayne Manor, Oliver, Felicity…everyone else…they were family. Family helps one another. Family saves each other. Barry Allen was among the first to create the family, to create the League._ _

__Yet…_ _

__He was also the one that sacrificed the most. He was the one that lost more than any of them. Not only his loved ones, but of himself as well._ _

__Dick knew what Barry wanted. He’d be damned if he’d make this harder on the Flash._ _

__“Maybe I should make it a spontaneous road trip? Barbara will want to visit Snow and I’m sure I can drag Tim along to see Cisco. We can take one of Bruce’s fancier cars out.” Dick said pretending to discuss it with Barry. He would fake ignorance if it would ease the man’s heart. “If we leave now, we can get away before the old man knows we stole it.”_ _

__“Better get going then,” Barry said, his smile turning sincere. “Wouldn’t want you to get caught by mean old Bats, now would we?”_ _

__Dick snorted as he turned and head out the door again. “It’s not Bats I’m worried about.” When he exited the music hall, Dick went off to find Barbara and Tim. “It’s your soul mates that will kill me first when I deliver this letter.”_ _

__Back in the music room, Barry let his head hang a bit in relief. That’s one issue down. Sitting down on the piano bench and let his thoughts drift a bit. The speed-force had calmed when Dick accepted the envelope and left. It didn’t want the younger generation here in the way of danger. It was weird feeling it want something. This change he knew, was because of what happened with incident and his time line being so skewed. If it wasn't...he wouldn't be feeling the pull so strongly._ _

__“Excuse me,” Rip’s voice cut through his thoughts. The British man had spoken softly trying not to startle him as he walked into the room. “I don’t mean to intrude...”_ _

__Barry looked up to see the former Time Master. Despite the hate he had, intellectually Barry knew he shouldn’t hate Rip. He was manipulated by the faction he used to represent as well. Barry knew the want help people and be a hero. It was something he and Rip would have shared amicably if they met before the incident. Tilting his head, he nodded to the man and allowed him to come closer to the grand piano._ _

__“What can I help you with Rip?” The speedster asked in a weary tone. It seemed he was tired a lot these days._ _

__The man hesitated before sitting down in the seat not too far from Barry. “I would like to know what happened.” He inquired softly. “I know there are reasons you won’t talk in front of the others…” He continued when Barry was about to protest. “I understand that you are angry with the Time Masters as well. I am too,” Rip alluded to his family. “But for you to disappear…”_ _

__Barry took a deep breath pausing Rip in his soft words. “The Time Masters had a plan. They manipulated time in order to achieve it. It skewed the original timeline.” He looked up at Rip. Gideon had trusted the man with her vessel even with his obvious faults. She had the personalities of both his mates programmed into her. If she found him trustworthy, despite his hate…his irrational anger, he should as well. “Gideon is from the original Barry Allen of this timeline. He is one that marries Iris West and has Harrison Wells as his platonic soul mate, his science mentor. But me…” Barry pointed to himself. “Because of the alterations, I have two soul mates…two lightning rods. Iris West marries Eddie Thawne, who is still alive in Central City.”_ _

__“They changed things so drastically?” Rip whispered. This was not the time line that he knew._ _

__“They do…” The speedster replied as equally quiet. “Druce showed you the Oculus correct?”_ _

__“Yes…I’ve…forgotten about telling the others due to your emergence.”_ _

__“Don’t tell them.”_ _

__Rip’s eyes widened. “Why…” He paused. “You…” He looked down at the leather armbands. “You know about the future, what I’ve seen. You are still hidden from the device.” His eyebrows furrowed. “We always wondered why speedsters were not part of the Time Masters.”_ _

__“Because we would have seen the manipulation through the speed-force being so close to the Oculus,” Barry replied. “Whatever they did to Gideon’s Barry…she could only reach me with all that they found. We continued in secret. No one was supposed to get hurt. No one was supposed to disappear.”_ _

__Rip slowly put a hand on the man’s shoulder, studiously ignoring the flinch before he settled. “What happened to your soul mates?”_ _

__“I don’t know exactly. There was an explosion…they were both near it. I tried to rescue them but I ended up injured. I heard them scream….I saw them disappear before my eyes…then I passed out. Gideon initiated our plan after that. Being in the containment healed me slowly, but it kept me alive.” Barry explained. “This kind of time manipulation…planning this far ahead.” He looked at Rip with a solemnly expression. “It comes with many enormous costs.”_ _

__“All this to stop the Time Masters?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“I’ve heard of your feats, couldn’t you…”_ _

__“Not with how injured I was and not with their interference hanging over my head.” Barry said to the man. “There is a Black…a blackness that comes after speedsters who manipulate time without knowing what they are doing. I’ve run into it a few times. I’ve learned. I had to. There was no other way.” He grabbed Rip’s hand from his shoulder and held it. “They might not touch Bruce’s or Ollie’s future from this point on…but what they did to help Savage in the past. It had made me do what I had to do for them. What they are during to my future…as far as I know I don’t have a future anymore. I might not even have a home to go back to.”_ _

__“Why you though?”_ _

__“I don’t know…” Barry stood up, letting go of Rip’s hand. “But I’ve had Gideon try to sort through some things to find out. She will alert me when she does.” He looked down at the man. “I don’t know if I can save your family in all this, but I will try.” He gave a small smile. “For now, my only goal is to stop them before they make an even bigger mess.”_ _

__Rip stared at the speedster as he left the room. There was a bigger picture that he was just missing. He could feel it. The promise to try to save his family was enough for the former Time Master even though he should ask more for the plan that he was being manipulated into. There should be more worry on what he knew he wasn’t being told. The rest of the team should be included on the information, but the fact that Barry even conceded to talk to him was enough. Rip would do as the speedster wanted and not tell them. He was after all, the Flash. Barry Allen’s personality was one he had aspired to have when he was a young boy. No other hero was as self-sacrificing or heroic as the Flash. No one…_ _

__\------_ _

__The next day Bruce gathered the team outside onto the grassy area where he and Oliver put mats out. The previous night, Barry convinced him that the group needed a bit of training. Not only that, but he told him that they knew Oliver’s secret identity they should know his. The man resisted at first. Oliver had just laughed at him and told him Barry would probably tell them anyway if he didn’t. So Bruce agreed, grudgingly. So when they gathered everyone, Bruce told them. Bruce Wayne was Batman, the vigilante of Gotham._ _

__“What is it with billionaires and vigilantism?” Mick asked gruffly, glancing at Ray before looking at the two men in front of them._ _

__“Must be a secret club,” Len answered. “Tell me is Mark Zuckerberg a part of this elite club?”_ _

__The other Legends laughed while Oliver rolled his eyes._ _

__"No," Bruce said flatly. "But Barry did suggest training you."_ _

__"Training?" Sara blinked. She was kind of thrilled to be training with the man who might have apparently been trained by Ra's al Ghul._ _

__"Where is Red anyway?" Len inquired, looking around._ _

__"He's around," Oliver answered. "Now, we've been allowed to share some information that Barry's told us."_ _

__Kendra and Carter shared a look. "What information?" The dark skinned woman asked._ _

__Bruce spun his staff. "The incident before his containment caused Barry to be more sensitive to the speed-force." He looked at each of them. "Consider it an entity...it protects the speedsters. Apparently, it is very cross with the Time Masters. It is allowing Barry to sense the ripples through his timeline."_ _

__"What does that mean?" Ray frowned._ _

__"It means that the Time Masters and their dogs will be here in four days’ time." Oliver stated. "Barry has tasked us to make sure you all are you to standard."_ _

__“So soon?” Rip murmured to himself._ _

__Carter snorted. "We are more than ready."_ _

__"Good," Bruce said before moving quickly and sweeping Carter's feet out from under him with the staff. The man landed on his back with a loud disgruntled sound. "Because overconfidence will be your undoing," He turned his head to the others. "Barry is from our future. We have trained him. He hasn't beaten us yet and still cannot."_ _

__"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Jax glared._ _

__"No it's supposed to make you smart," The man said as he reached out a hand to Carter. The downed man stared at it before grabbing the hand and allowing Bruce to pull him up. "Between the three of us, Oliver and I are the more experienced fighters."_ _

__"No kidding," Sara said looking at the Dark Knight. "Ra's al Ghul?" The man bowed his head conceding the fact that he has been trained by the man. "Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon."_ _

__That statement made Bruce smirk. "I know."_ _

__The blonde's eyebrows went up in amused surprised._ _

__"So what about doll face?" Mick asked. He had felt Len's irritation at them not answering where the future Flash was. Everyone turned to him at the nickname for the Flash. “What?” He glared at them. It wasn’t his fault the damned guy looked young despite being from the future. “Isn’t he going to train too?”_ _

__The two vigilantes looked at one another. "Barry has a different train regiment." Bruce answered as he turned to look everyone else. Last night he had tried to convince Barry to include the team on his plan. The man refused adamantly. It wasn’t a pretty conversation and the Dark Knight was sure that the barbs that were thrown hurt them both more than it needed to._ _

__“He’s being a bit more…strenuous that we would like to be on you guys.” Oliver added. At some of the worried looks he continued. “He’ll be fine, it’s just not pace we want. We don’t want to tire you guys out before the fight. Plus...he heals fast.”_ _

__“So that’s why the runts left in the Mercedes,” Len looked at Bruce. He had overheard Dick tell the other two Barry wanted them gone before they picked a car and left. He wondered if the man would lie about it or if he even knew. Not that he was surprised when the dark haired man didn’t even comment as he began to walk around them._ _

__“Remember, you are fighting a group of individuals that think they are invincible because they can manipulate time.” Bruce stated. “Since your adventure started we have to assume that they know everything about you.”_ _

__“We will try to show you different ways to deal with people like this.” Oliver said. “We have the experience and we are hoping it will help you. We are to prepare you for what lies in the Vanishing Point.”_ _

__Bruce stood in front of them again and grinned. “Shall we get started?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put this here. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the review guys. I keep re-reading the chapters I write and everything to try to make sure I keep a cohesive story that makes sense. BTW that season finale of Legends. ;A; The Feels!


	9. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick help Future!Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Not Beta'd.
> 
> Chapter Song: Possession by Sarah McLachlan

_The night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

 

Len frowned as he walked through the halls of Wayne Manor late at night. It has been two days since they started their training with the famous Batman and Green Arrow. Two days closer to when the Time Masters are supposed to appear. It has been two days without seeing the future Barry. Len convinced himself he wanted to see the man because of the puzzle the man presented. He wanted to know all the secrets of the Flash. It’s the reason why he went through all that trouble to find out his identity in the first place. Barry was avoiding them all for some reason. It didn’t sit well with him after all the information he had gathered.

“Are you sure, sir?” Alfred’s voice carried softly into the hall catching Len’s attention. Most of the team was asleep or nursing bruises with some of the stolen liquor they had. So the only people at this section of the manor would be the future vigilantes or hero. “Mr. Allen seems to be somber as of late. Do we really want to leave him to his thoughts?” 

“There’s nothing we can do Alfred,” Bruce’s voice answered. Len got closer and looked around the edge of the wall to see Oliver, Bruce and Alfred in the library. “Barry is determined…and stubborn.”

The brunette haired man nodded. “Short of calling in the soul mates of the present time, which could make things worse, we hold up our promise. This whole matter cannot get back to the others…” Oliver said. He looked down at Bruce, who was sitting in a winged chair that had its back to the man, facing toward the entrance. Alfred was facing Wayne, while Oliver was looking out the window. “Do you think they will be ready? We have only one day and night.” 

“I believe that they will do what they can,” The broader man folded his hands together and pressed a knuckle to his lips. He lowered his hands with a solemn expression bringing the Star City’s vigilante’s attention to him. “I fear it that this whole time fiasco will not end well for this Barry though. And with our Barry gone, we can’t warn him.” 

“Can we tell the Gideon fragment that’s at S.T.A.R. Labs? Or maybe call Cisco?” Oliver inquired a hint of something like panic in his voice. “I don’t want Barry to do this alone.” He turned back to the window. “Bruce look at him, he’s on the verge of breaking and going feral. He needs someone to ground him. He needs to think about what he’s doing.” 

“He probably knows exactly what he is doing, better than any one of us. You have little faith in our Flash,” Bruce said lowering his hands, his eyes straying past Alfred and the shelving. Len knew the man could see him despite the darkness of the hallway. “Leave him to find peace in the garden, Queen. He has a war to rage in soon.” The man tilted his head and gave a small nod. He continued to talk to Oliver, but Len could see he was pulling the man from the window. 

Len took his queue. He quickly made his way down to the gardens. True to Wayne’s assessment, Barry was sitting on a bench in the garden. His head was tilted back toward the starry sky, the moon bathing him in its glow. The Flash seemed surreal in that moment. Like an untouchable object or a forbidden one. In that moment, Len wanted to whisk the man away. Someone like Barry should never see the darkness that the Time Masters forced him to see. 

“Barry…” His voice was soft, almost no existent with the wind that blew across the gardens. 

The other man opened his eyes and slowly lowered his head. He turned to look at Len and it was like a punch to the gut. Barry’s expression was so innocent, so peaceful. It wasn’t like anger or the sadness that he carried with him. This expression was the one that should be on his face. Len frowned as it was washed away when Barry realized who interrupted him. It wasn’t bad…it was just the weariness came back. 

“Cold,” Barry answered. “What do you need?” 

Not what do you want. Not why are you bothering me. What do you need? 

“You mind?” Len waved toward the open space beside Barry. It was odd, hearing his other name being said. Not even his last name. The speedster shrugged, but watched him like a hawk as he sat down beside him. The man from 2016 could feel how stiff and rigid he was. He stuffed his hands in his coat and leaned back against the bench. “Going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding us while sending your hounds to beat us all up.” 

Barry jerked and turned to Len in horror. “I didn’t! I…”

“Relax,” Len murmured. “It was a joke. I just want to know why we’ve been getting the cold shoulder from you. I thought that was my M.O.” He raised an eyebrow to the speedster. 

The man sighed and turned his head back to the starry sky. "Just thinking..."

"About the Time Masters?" 

"About everyone's future," Barry countered looking at Len. The thief stared at the speedster. "I'm wondering if I should try to handle this by myself." He added quietly. "Gideon and I shouldn't have brought you all into our fight." 

Len tilted his head a bit. “It’s not only your fight,” He said. “Rip brought us all into this. We are invested in seeing Vandal Savage go down just as much as you are invested in seeing the Time Masters pay for what they’ve done.” 

“That wouldn’t have happened if the speedsters just shut the project down when we should have,” Barry frowned at the thief. 

The rogue shook his head. “We can argue in circles about could haves, would haves, and should haves all night if you want. What’s done is done,” He looked at the sky. “We just have to deal with the consequences.” 

“Maybe…” Barry said as he touched the leather bracers on his forearms. Len watched out of the corner of his eye as the man switched and touched the other one. “You know, I had an argument with one of my soul mates before the incident happened…before I lost them both. He knew me too well and I don’t think he appreciated me keeping secrets from him.”

“I like this guy already,” Len said, making Barry smile a bit again. 

“I think you would have,” He continued. “But he quoted Lincoln at me before storming out with our other soul mate.”

“What did he say?”

“You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time,” Barry’s voice cracked. 

“But you cannot fool all the people all the time,” Len finished softly. The other man nodded jerkily. He felt for the Flash. His soul mate seems to have been a smart guy. To have an argument with your soul mate before they are ripped away from you. That had to weigh heavily on Barry. “It’s not your fault that they are gone.” 

“Yes it is!” Barry was standing in front of the bench in a flash of lightning. He began to pace. “I was having trouble so they came to help. I was distracted by what was being said and missed the other Hunter that created the blast.” He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. His voice breaking and his tone full of guilt and regret. “Figured I could create some kind of barrier around my mates, force the explosion up and away from them. So I ran around them, trying to use my speed to protect them. TO DO SOMETHING!” Barry shouted as he remembered what happened. “But the Hunters somehow recreated the particular accelerator blast. It passed through me to them. And they…if only I didn’t argue with him. Maybe we could have worked together to stop the Hunters before they did that. Maybe I wouldn’t have gotten distracted by what I was told. I could have told them that I…” He didn’t even realize the tears coming down his cheeks as his mind tried to think of other ways that he could have saved his mates.

Len surged up and pulled Barry into his arms, hiding the man’s face in his shoulder. He couldn’t watch this man break in front of him. He held Barry tightly to his body, ignoring the wet spot on his neck. The fact that the Hunters did this to the Flash, to Barry, only served to fuel his own inner anger. “Shh…Barry, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He held the man close to him, one hand going to the back of the speedster’s neck. The tension there was immense, so Len began to gently rub hoping to ease some of it. “Shh…we will beat them. I promise you that.” 

“Don’t,” The oddly quiet man said. Len had expected the sobs like he heard down in that secret cave, not the quiet acceptance. It chilled Len that the Time Masters damaged Barry so much he wasn’t expressing his emotions like he normally did. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying, kid.” Len let the nickname slip out. “Despite our motley crew’s appearance, we do get stuff done. And with The Flash on our side…” He paused to allow what he was saying to sink in. “We will get the Time Masters where it hurts.” 

Barry nodded and slowly let his hands raise up so he could grip the back of Len’s shirt. “I’m so tired, Len.” He murmured into the man’s neck. “I don’t want to be a hero any more…”

“Barry Allen,” Len said softly. “After all these years, you still can’t lie.” He looked down at the speedster when he pulled away to frown at him. “You are a hero, no matter what you say or what you do. In the end, you fight, defend, and suffer for others. Even now…you are fighting for the time line…not for yourself, not for your soul mates.” His hand gripped the back of Barry’s neck while the other squeezed his waist. “You’ll always be a hero, even when you don’t want to be.” 

The man from the future whined and put his forehead back down on his shoulder. “Not tonight…I’m just so tired of it.” 

Len paused for a moment. He could…he thought vaguely. “You don’t want to be a hero for the night?” He asked, needing to be sure. Barry shook his head. Confirmation, good. He let go of the speedster’s waist and used both hands to tilt his head back so he could looking into the man’s eyes. All the emotions clouding Barry’s eyes sealed it. He was going to try to fix what was broken. Len reached behind himself and grabbed one of Barry’s hands. “Come on kid, I’m going to take care of you tonight.” 

\------

“So you found him,” Mick rumbled after he opened the door to their room. When he saw Len holding on tightly to a very obviously distraught Flash, he knew what his mate wanted. “About damn time…” He turned and headed to the bed. Once on the bed, Mick watched as Len led the lithe man over to the bed and maneuvered him into the middle of the bed before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. The Flash made noise and moved to get off the bed. The broader man reached out and wrapped his arm around the speedster, keeping him there. “Easy there doll, let Len change first.” 

The speedster froze at those words. It made Mick frown, what was so wrong with what he said? 

“Let go Mick,” The Flash tried to sound stern, but he just sounded as tired as he looked. It caused the pyro to snort in amusement and watched as Len came out of the adjoining bathroom in a pair of sweats and a white Henley long sleeve shirt. 

“If my mate wants you in the bed, you stay in bed.” He explained as Len slid into bed, sandwiching the brunette between them.

“Len…” Barry tried to say only to have the man put a hand over his mouth. 

“You told me about having nightmares on the way up here, kid.” Len answered. “Just relax. You don’t have to be a hero for Mick or me. We won’t judge you.” He put his arm around the man’s waist, pulling him close to his body. Mick shifted so the heat from him was against Barry’s back. “Sleep Flash,” Len murmured. 

Barry closed his eyes as more tears slipped down his face. He curled himself up against Len’s chest as the man laid on his side for him. His fingers reached up and clenched at the Henley he wore. A noise of sadness made it past Barry’s lip as he tried to let go of what’s been holding him down without saying anything to the two men that allowed him in their room. It was only when Mick put his hand in his hair did the dam break. Barry didn’t know if he cried silently or not, he just knew that when the darkness came, he fell into it willingly. The warmth at his front, and the heat at his back, dragged him into the abyss like an old lullaby. 

“Len,” Mick looked at the hazel blue eyed man. “I know you have an infatuation with the Flash, but bringing his future self into our bed...” 

“He needs a place where nobody will expect him to be a hero,” The man known as Captain Cold stared hard at his soul mate. “Mick…they took away his mates.” He explained. “Ripped them from him after he argued with one and they both left him that day.” He knew that the pyro would understand how that felt. Especially after the fiasco that led him to becoming Chronos. 

“Yeah, okay…” Mick said as he let his fingers card through brown hair. “I get it.” They were quiet as the night started to drag them into the arms of sleep as well. “What we going to do about it?” Mick inquired as he settled down more. 

“Burn them,” Len hissed. The other man watched as the thief tightened his hold on Barry. “We will show them how cold I can be.” Len looked up at his soul mate. “We will show them how not to play with fire.” 

Mick nodded satisfied. They disturbed their city and their bond. They tried to take something away from his soul mate that Len thought interesting…a challenge. He would make sure the Time Masters feel the heat for making his soul mate upset like that. Mick closed his eyes, listening to the deep breathes of his mate and his mate’s object of affection. 

It doesn’t even feel like they slept when both Len and Mick are jolted out of a dead sleep. Len is confused, but Mick seemed to grab onto what was going on quicker. Shifting, he pressed a large hand down on Barry’s chest, pinning him to the bed as he shuddered in his nightmare. His free hand grabbed Barry’s left wrist, just below his leather bracer. With as much distress and panic on the kid’s face, Mick was surprised he wasn’t screaming or thrashing about. But damn…did he look wrecked. He looked up at Len. 

“We need to calm him down or wake him up.” 

Len grabbed Barry’s head as it started going back and forth. He could feel the mini-vibrations that the man was unconsciously struggling to keep at bay. 

“Flash!” Len called loudly. The struggling started and Mick had to shift them so he was under the speedster. His hand was still on Barry’s chest, pressing him down onto his own chest. When Mick finished moving, Len quickly straddled Barry using his legs to help pin him down. “Barry!” His voice was cold, sharp. He thought saying the man’s true name would wake him, but it didn’t. “Damn it Scarlet wake up!” 

Barry’s eyes shot open, yellow electricity sparking from his eyes as his whole body shuddered. This wasn’t home. This wasn’t his home! He jerked when he realized he was trapped only for the hands holding him to turn gentle, words being murmured to him. Barry frowned as he came back to himself, the yellow in his eyes leaving. He was taking panting breathes like he was out of breath. Cold fingers were caressing his face while there was warmth at his back and on his chest. It felt so familiar. It erased the nightmare…the horrible memory. 

“I think he’s awake,” A voice rumbled in his ear. That was Mick’s voice. “You with us doll?” He asked. 

“Sort of…” Barry’s croaked answer came. His eyes focused to see Len on him, over him to be more precise. His thumbs were running over Barry’s cheeks, erasing the tears that had fallen. 

“Never said you don’t make a sound when you have nightmares,” Len said. Frankly, he found that a bit disconcerting. Was this a nightmare of what happened with the Time Masters or did the speedster's soul mates not help him through things? Did they let him suffer through relived memories and pain? He wouldn't stand for it. Not when this Barry was with him and his soul mate. Barry’s breathing stuttered a bit and the man cooed at him. “Easy…you are okay. It’s just me and Mick.” 

“I know,” Barry said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Mick’s collar. “I know…” He murmured to himself. 

Len and Mick shared a look with each other. There were so many things that could happen. The thief went to slip off of Barry, when the speedster’s hands appeared on his waist holding him there. 

“Flash…what are you doing?” He asked cautiously. Barry didn’t seem like he was in the mood to answer as one of his hands went up to Len’s neck. 

“Allen?” Mick inquired, watching mesmerized as his soul mate reacted unconsciously to the neck rub that he was being given by the speedster. Electricity sparked from the Flash’s finger tips causing Len to gasp. It wasn’t in pain, no this was in pleasure. Mick raised an eyebrow as he watched his partner grind down on Barry. They often talked about bringing in a third person to play with. They have had conversations that never seemed to go anywhere because they could not find anyone who could satisfy both their tastes. But maybe...

Len opened his eyes and looked down at both Barry and Mick. Seeing the both of them together like that was intoxicating. He knew that this shouldn't be happening. No, this was a very bad idea. But it was so bad...it was delicious. Shaking Barry's hand off his neck, he leaned down to the brunette that was sandwich between him and Mick. "If we do this..." Len stared into those hazel green eyes, making sure he could see if there was any doubt. "You must be absolutely sure." 

"I..."

"I mean it Barry," Len cut before he could finish. "Whatever this is...a quick fuck, a stress reliever from everything that has happened, or something more. You have to be sure of whatever you want."

Barry raised both of his hands and grabbed Len's neck, his thumbs tracing his lips and cheeks. He leaned up from Mick getting closer to the Rogue leader. "I'm positive," He stared into the man's blue eyes. He knew what he wanted. It might not be what they wanted, but he knew. "All I ask...is that you leave my bracers on." He didn't think he would be able to do this if he saw the black ink and normal script of his soul mates' names instead of a beautiful tattoo that should represent them.

Mick stared at Len as the man let his eyes flicker to him. He was game if they were. If the speedster didn't want them to touch his forearms...there were other places they could touch. The pyro gave a nod to the thief. Yeah, they could deal with this. 

Len smirked before looking down at Barry. His hand found its way into brown locks as he pulled the speedster into a slow, yet passionate kiss. "I hope you are ready for this, Scarlet. I plan to make you remember this day forever." 

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Barry replied as his eyes flashed with lightning briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys. Sorry it took so long...smut always makes me stall. :D


	10. All Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Leonard and Mick get to play. Barry gets some stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Not Beta'd. This chapter contains SMUT. It is NFSW and this is homosexual/Yaoi sex. If you don't like it. Turn back now. Only warning.
> 
> Chapter Song: All the Time by Jeremih feat Natasha Mosley (This was in the Magic Mike movies....which I have...on DVD)

_I want that all the time, all the time  
I know you all mine... _

 

A quick glance to Mick told Len that the pyro was ready for whatever was about to happen. Len let his blue eyes move back to Barry. The man was panting from the kiss, his eyes dilating. It made the thief grin. He made the hero look like that; he reduced the Flash to this. Len moved off Barry with his hand still in the speedster's hair, guiding him to follow off of Mick. Soon he was standing beside the bed with Barry on his hands and knees in front of him. The brunette had his eyes closed, but Len could tell he enjoyed the grip he had on his hair. Slowly, Len let go of Barry's hair. The man opened his eyes and looked at him with a frown. 

"I'm clean," Barry murmured.

"Good to know, but that's not what I was contemplating." Len's grin was filthy. Oh what he could do with that information. "Mick, I think he's over dressed don't you?" 

"Very," A hot hand slid under Barry's shirt caressing his back. He didn't even realize Mick had shifted with them. "Come on, doll." Mick murmured. "Let's give Len what he wants." The pyro said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Barry's neck. The speedster whined, but quickly removed his shirt with Mick's help. The pants followed soon after, leaving Barry in his boxer briefs. 

Len enjoyed the view and put a knee on the bed. He reached out past Barry and grabbed Mick by his neck. He pulled his soul mate into kiss. Being possessive, Mick quickly turned the kiss into something more. The pyro made quick work of his own shirt and pants, showing them he went commando that night. Len pulled away from Mick and turned to Barry. He looked like a lost puppy and had a longing look in his eye. It was of a desire that ran deep. More than from just tonight, that was something more. 

"Come here Scarlet," Len called as Mick sat on the edge of the bed. When brunette crawled over, Len lifted him and deposited him in the pyro's lap. A red tint appeared on Barry's face as Mick leaned in to suck on Barry's neck. No doubt that Barry could feel Mick's erection growing under his ass. He was tense though and that, Len thought, won't do. He grabbed the speedster's red face and forced him to look at him. "Relax," Len said. "You won't be thinking about much soon." 

Barry hesitantly grabbed Len's henley and tugged lightly. "Come on Cold," He said. "Can't have us being the only ones with our shirts off." 

"Don't worry," Len smirked. "It'll come off soon enough." He dropped to his knees between Mick's and Barry's legs. Hazel green eyes widened as Len mouthed his inner thigh. His soul mate began to toy with Barry's nipples while switching to the other side of his neck. The man between them moaned as a hand went up to grab the back of Mick's head. 

"Please..." 

Len could see that their foreplay was causing a wet spot to grow on Barry's briefs. He slowly pulled them off and adjusted Barry on Mick's lap. The pyro grunted as his erection was positioned under Barry's balls. Len gave his soul mate's cock an appreciative lick before pulling back and nuzzling Barry's. The man was by no means small, long but not as big as Mick in girth. Without saying anything, Len mouthed Barry's dick. He alternated between kisses and licks. It was in his prerogative to enjoy this while he could. The sounds that speedster was making was like music, an art form that Len knew he wish he could capture and keep replay to himself. The thief let his mouth envelope the head of Barry's cock causing the man to jerk in surprise. 

"That's it." Mick murmured as Barry's hips began to move. The pyro flexed his own to get some friction underneath him going. "Watch him doll, Lenny is going to take good care of you." He watched as the speedster forced his eyes open to watch Mick’s soul mate give him head. The pyro grinned as Len reached up to take a hold of Barry's dick and take him in his mouth further. "He's wanted this for a long time." Mick told the speedster. The brunette panted as his free hand reached for Len's head, cradling him not forcing him to do more. 

"Really?" Barry asked. Len's response was to deep throat the speedster causing him to shout in pleasure. "Oh damn…please!" 

Mick's chest rumbled with a laugh. "Go on Len, give the boy want he wants." He said as his hands reached down to hold onto Barry's thighs and spread him wider. A dark red blush appeared on the speedsters cheeks. "You look fucking beautiful, doll." Mick nuzzled into his neck. "So ready to be spread open by the two of us. Just wait...we have all night to play." His grin was salacious as he turned to watch Barry's reaction to his words and Len's mouth. "Won't you like that doll? Being fucked open by both of us?"

The thief didn't know if it was his mouth or Mick's words or maybe a combination of both, but he could tell Barry was close. The speedster's breathing changed as his cries of pleasure grew. He knew he should pull off, but as Mick did say he has been waiting a long time. The taste of the speedster was something he's fantasized about. So he continued to suck at Barry's cock until the man exploded in his mouth. Barry looked absolutely gorgeous when he came. Len swallowed everything, making sure most of the mess was cleaned from Barry's cock. He slowly stood, watching the glazed look follow him. Mick and he quickly moved the speedster so he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Scarlet." Len leaned down and slowly kissed Barry. He explored the man's mouth allowing the taste of the speedster to spread. A hand came up to Len's cheek as Barry pulled away. He grinned as the speedster turned to Mick beside them and kissed him filthily. His mouth attached itself to Barry's neck. 

"Fuck him Len," Mick growled as he pulled away from the kiss. "I want to see him with your dick in his ass." He grinned when the subject of his talk gasped in pleasure at the words. 

"Seems he is on board," Len smirked as Mick passed him the lube and condom. The thief spread some lube of his fingers and quickly began the process of spreading the speedster. While in the act, he missed something that Barry did because the next this he knew, Mick was rolling a condom on his own dick. 

"Shh, doll." Mick cooed as he stroked himself after putting the rubber on. "You might be clean, but Lenny and I haven't been tested in a while." The man put his other hand through the fluffy brown hair. "Don't worry, we'll still take care of you." He glanced at Len, who already had two fingers in the speedster. The pyro grinned when his soul mate did something that caused Barry to keen in pleasure. "See, Lenny's got you." 

"Let me suck you Mick," Barry said with a rasp. "I want both of you." 

"Who am I to refuse an offer like that?" Mick inquired as he shuffled closer. "But I won't obstruct Len's view of you." He replied when the speedster tried to pull the pyro on stop of him. The man huffed but twisted and rose a bit in order to allow his mouth to run over Mick's cock. 

"Not a bad view," Len murmured as he pulled his fingers from Barry and rolled on the condom. "Let's see how well he can keep that up." He quickly lubed himself up and situated himself between Barry's legs, forcing them wider. Grabbing the speedster's hip, Len slowly pushed into him. He didn't stop until he was fully seated in the brunette. 

Mick allowed the man a brief reprieve after Len was fully in him before pulling him up a bit by his hair. The speedster better finish was he started. The hot mouth found his cock and quickly resumed its play. He grunted when Barry swallowed him down. The pressure and heat from the mouth were so good. Damn, the Flash knew how to give head. Who knew? 

Barry keened while his mouth was wrapped around Mick. His hips moved to meet Len's thrust, wishing the man would hurry up. Pulling off, the pyro he quickly pulled the man over him, so he was over his head. Mick didn't want to Len to miss his face when he came so...he would just have to make sure he got Mick to cum first. Pulling the pyro back into his mouth, Barry decided to show them what his powers could do in bed. Vibrating his tongue as he sucked Mick, he grinned when the man shouted. 

"Mick?" Len paused as his soul mate swore before grabbing Barry's head and forcing him on his dick more. 

"His...tongue fucking vibrates." Mick grunted as he groaned again. "That's it, doll. More of that..." 

Len watched fascinated as his soul mate encouraged the speedster as he face fucked him. He started up again, while watching Mick's face. It was interesting to see the fine control of Barry's power be used for pleasure. He watched the lithe hand wrapped around the pyro's muscular thigh while the other reached up to play with Mick's chest. It wasn't long before Mick gave in to the vibrating tongue and came. He had used his hand to bury the speedster's face into his groin, but the man didn't seem to mind. After a few moments, Mick pulled away and leaned down kissing the speedster before pulling off the condom and tossing it into the can that they had pulled on the other side of the bed specifically for that. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would say the Flash was a whore with how good he is at this." Mick said as he stretched out beside them. His hand reached out to tweak one of Barry's nipples as the speedster blush. "Take good care of him Len, I want to play with him later." 

"I will," He leaned over the speedster. The angle seemed to make magic happen as Barry arched into the next thrust with a throaty cry of pleasure. "There we go," Len murmured leaning down to kiss Barry's neck. He grabbed the hand that tried to cover the speedster's mouth. "No, I want to hear you." The thief said punctuating it with a thrust of his hips that caused Barry to cry out again. He glanced at Mick briefly. The larger man grinned and grabbed the speedster's arms, pulling them over his head and holding them down. It caused him to lean over Barry a bit, but it freed Len's hands up. 

"Jesus....fuck...." Barry's head turned as Len lifted his legs over his shoulders, his thrust quickening. "Len...please. God..."

"Would you look at that," Len kissed Barry's thigh. "Do you think you could cum again with just me fucking you Scarlet?" 

"Yes..." It came out as a hiss of pleasure.

The hoarse cry of pleasure rose in volume as Len sped his pace. Barry's thighs tightened a bit around his head. He could feel them clenching and unclench under his hands. Oh the speedster was very close. So was he. Bending down, Len gave the speedster a slow passionate kiss that contradicted the pace of his hips. When he pulled away, the man was murmuring...begging for him.

"Please...Len...Lenny please. More...harder. I need...." 

He did all those things. He would not deny his speedster. His Scarlet Speedster. He watched as Barry arched and writhed under him. Len kissed his neck. It was time...

"Cum for me Barry..." The man whined as Len pounded into him. "Cum for me, Scarlet." He whispered into Barry's ear. 

The speedster obeyed and came hard. He arched into Len, the man's name riding the shout of pleasure. His whole body vibrated against both Mick and Len. It caused the thief's eyes to widen as he felt the tightening around him along with the vibrations. Len watched the beautiful scene below him and came into the condom a few thrust later. He caught himself on his elbows over Barry. The brunette looked tired but sated. Len pulled himself from Barry and discarded the condom. He looked to see a towel being handed to him by Mick. He casually cleaned himself and Barry off. 

"Wasn't that fun," He commented as he lay down beside the speedster, who was on the edge of sleep. 

"We should do it again," Barry murmured as he leaned into Len's shoulder. "Mick needs a turn and my refractory period is minimal." 

The pyro's eyes dilated as he wrapped his hand possessively around Barry's waist from the other side. "Don't worry doll, we got time. Rest now." 

Len watched as Barry's breathed even out, signaling that he feel asleep. He turned his eyes up to Mick. "I thought you didn't want more than this." 

"That was before I felt his vibrating tongue on my dick." Mick replied truthfully as he closed his eyes. 

The thief chuckled quietly before looking at Barry. The stress and worry lines were gone. It made him look like the Barry from 2016. The speedster didn't comment on Mick's scars or his tattoos that hid most of his. Instead there was a longing, like he knew about them. Len sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he was reading too much into it. But he could have sworn that Barry's eyes held recognition for them. Neither he nor Mick was ever shirtless around the speedster before now. It was probably his imagination.

\----

The next morning was filled with foreplay for the three of them. Mick thoroughly enjoyed taking the Flash apart with his mouth after the comment the speedster made last night. Len was currently watching from the edge of the bed watching the mesmerizing scene in front of him. Mick was pounding into Barry, who was gagged and had his hands tied with a sheet to the headboard of the bed. The brunette was matted with sweat from the two soul mates wringing out orgasm after orgasm out of him. Len had even snuck out of the room earlier to get them some food to ensure that they could continue without disturbance during the morning. It was now early afternoon and Len knew it was a matter of time before someone came to the door. 

And like the devil, a knock at the door answered his thoughts. 

"Keep going," Len commanded when Mick paused. The speedster cried out from behind the gag, not hearing the knock. He shrugged on a dark grey robe and went to answer the door. Sara stood there, her grin turning into confusion when she still heard the sounds of sex coming from the room. "Hello Sara, what can I help you with?"

"Well I was going to tell you that Ollie and Bruce decided to cancel training today, but it seems that you two are already enjoying your downtime." She moved slightly and glanced past Len to see Mick on the bed fucking the missing Flash. The speedster’s and pyro’s lower bodies were hiding by the comforter, but their chest and faces weren’t. "And it seems you found Barry." 

Len raised an eyebrow at the woman, wondering if she was going to rat them out to the two vigilantes. "We did." He said as a particularly loud moan escaped the speedster. 

"Jesus," Sara looked back at Len. "If you've had him all night, it's a miracle no one heard him." 

His response was a grin. 

Sara tilted her head. Len and Mick seemed to be the only ones to reach this Barry and get him to calm down. Maybe during their bout of sex, they would be able to get him to open up about what the plan would be. Not only that, but it seems that Barry might be able to bring out sides in both Mick and Len that they didn't know they had. 

"Look, I'll grab you all some lunch and make sure you aren't bothered." Sara said glancing at Mick as he leaned down to murmur something and kiss the speedster. "But be ready tomorrow for the fight that Gideon warned us about." 

"Right," The thief said. "Thanks Sara."

"Hey, if someone needs some time to unwind from everything its Barry." She shrugged. "If you guys can deliver it, who I am to question it," Turning to go she paused. "I am kind of upset I didn't get invited though." Throwing a grin at Len, she sauntered off. 

The man shook his head and closed the door. Walking back to the bed, Len looked at Mick who pulled out from Barry. "How's he doing?" 

"Oh he's flying high right now," Mick replied as he cleaned up. "Was begging for you though," He glanced at the door. "What was that about?"

"Free day apparently," Len replied as he sat on the bed and pulled the speedster close. Barry whined and pulled the thief in to kiss him. "Let's enjoy it while we can, Sara will bring us food." 

Mick nodded and rested on the other side of the bed while Len brought Barry out of his headspace. They have been able to get the speedster to cum about five times...maybe more since they woke up. Len was keeping the official count, not him. Though, he could tell he was getting attached to the speedster. And it wasn't just from Len's bond. He looked over when Barry whined and clutched at Len's hand which was between his legs. They have been making sure that the man wasn't oversensitive when they played with him, but it seems Len was getting impatient. 

"Len," Barry's hoarse voice begged. "I...I can't...." 

"You've been so good Scarlet," Len assured him. "Can you be a good boy? Can you give me one more right now? We'll rest afterwards." The thief said as his hand ran down Barry's dick. He continued to pump it as the speedster whined again. "Be my good boy Scarlet, cum for me." With a load moan, Barry came in Len's hand. He made a noise when the thief carefully cleaned him up. He leaned down and kissed Barry. "Easy....we are all going to rest now. Sleep..." Len's voice said easing both Mick and Barry to sleep. The thief soon followed them. It has been an exhausting morning. 

\------

Hours later that evening, Barry stared down at the two sleeping men. It was fun. They weren't the same, but it was enough. Despite what Len though, he had seen Sara. He didn't know how she kept everyone away but he was grateful. Barry smirked a bit. They'll be okay though. With everyone sleeping, he could initiate his plan early now that he wore both Len and Mick out. It would have been the two of them that talked him out of this. 

Glancing at the item in his hand, he set it down carefully and quietly on the side table. Slowly, Barry began to untie the laces of the leather bracers. Just as he did with the object, he put both bracers on the side table and looked down at his inner arms. 

On his left, Mick Rory's name was written, on his right, Leonard Snart’s. 

Both names were black and in plain text. He lost both his mates in that explosion and seeing their past selves without his name on their free arm. It was overwhelming him, so when Len came to him last night saying he'd take care of him. Barry knew he should have resisted, this wasn’t the same Len, but he knew the calculations. He wanted one last night with his mates in any form. Forgiveness was something he wasn't going to ask for...not when he will be willingly walking into hell without them. 

The leather bracers hid him from the Time Masters. Now that they were off...it was a matter of minutes before they would come for him. Gideon had been able to hack the Time Masters and find out why they were after him. It was a surprise and yet…it wasn’t. Barry knew that it was he who was the threat to everyone’s safety because of this. Now, he will attempt to stop these bastards before one of his past selves is harmed by it. 

Barry cast one more look at Len and Mick before stealthily making his way out of the room and speeding out of Wayne Manor. He was still on the property but far enough away that this would work. He needed to do this to save them. They are his soul mates....past, present, and future. They will not be another Harrison. Barry refused to let them die for the Time Masters' plans. 

Barry let the darkness he had in fuel his rage against the organization. His expression became icy and stoic. Something he learned from his Len. This was something that Zoom had warned him about. He never thought the darker speedster was right until the day the Time Masters started to meddle and he had to become the demon of his friends’ past. The ripples from when the Time Masters had gotten his future self, Gideon’s original Barry, caused this darkness. Now…he knew that whatever ripples he caused here will most likely affect his 2016 self. He knew this plan was crazy, but it had a hint of Mick in it.

A plan formed with the craziness of his Mick and the intelligence of his Len in mind.

These were things he needed to finish what the Time Masters had started. To stop the cycle they have created. They surprised his future, they’ve harmed his present, but Barry refused to let them get his past self. If Gideon was right, his past has already been altered because of her warning anyway. So it was time to show them what a man with nothing left to lose looks like, especially if that man was the Flash. 

It was time end this, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just the first one. :) I get stalled during smut scenes...because I can see it my head and it makes it kinda difficult to write if you get my drift. Thanks for all the support guys.


	11. Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at the Wayne Estate show the team just how dark Barry has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I don't have a beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank

_I've been crawling in the dark  
Looking for the answer_

 

Len blinked as he woke up. He could feel Mick get off the bed to get dressed to open the door. Something was wrong. There was pounding...it sounded panicked. Len got on his arm and looked at the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the door to see Oliver there in with his bow and in costume.

"What's going on?" Mick asked alert and ready. 

"Barry either lied to us or summoned the Time Masters early. He's fighting them on the edge of the property." The man was angry and worried. Not a good combination. 

"What?" Len was sitting up properly now. He looked at the bed again memories of the last two days coming back to him, Barry was missing. The man had fallen asleep with them just a few hours ago…didn’t he?

"Suit up, we head out as soon as possible." Oliver replied before leaving to wake those that weren't up already. 

As the door closed, Len was already out of bed getting dressed, his mind racing. What was yesterday and the night before? Was it a goodbye? Barry wasn't like that though. Even this future version wasn't like that. 

"Len," Mick called, already dressed with his heat gun in his hand. He nodded to the side dresser. There the leather bracers sat along with a watch. Mick picked up the large face watch and examined it before tossing it to Len. 

The thief frowned and looked at the watch, catching sight of small words on the inside.

_'Some say the world with end in fire,_  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire,  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.' 

No...It couldn't be. Len stared at the poem. It was by Robert Frost. A poem that Len thought described him and Mick. If Barry had it then…he was right. Len’s eyes widened. When will it happen for them though? It must be why he wanted to keep his arms covered. It would explain so much that has been bothering him about the man. Putting the watch on his right wrist, Len grabbed his gun. He’ll be damned if he’d let the speedster die before getting his answers. 

“Len?” Mick murmured with a frown. 

“His soul mates are our future selves,” The thief said, a familiar coldness overriding his panic thoughts. He had to stay in control of the situation until the Time Masters were dealt with. Len left the room and headed through the mansion toward the backyard where the others were most likely heading.

The pyro growled as he followed. “I figured. So what the fuck does he think he’s doing?” 

“He thinks his soul mates, our future selves, are dead. There is no one to ground the Flash from his plans.” Len explained. “That darkness we saw when he told us what he did to create Batman and Green Arrow. That’s what the Time Masters did. Barry Allen is not that dark, not the one we know in 2016. Without us…” He paused briefly. “Without his mates to keep him grounded Barry is a loose cannon.” 

“He calls them his lightning rods,” Bruce’s voice said as dark suited man came out of the shadows.

“Nice suit,” Mick said eying the cowl’s pointed tips. 

The man’s lips twitched. “Wouldn’t be the first time you said that.” He turned and led them down a flight of stairs near the exit of the Manor. They were going into the cave. 

Len followed close behind the man. “What’s a lightning rod?” 

“Barry’s connection to the Speed-force is so strong that he needs his soul mates to ground him.” Bruce replied. “He speculated that after the meddling with his primary soul mate and the Time Masters, it grew and that’s why he gained his secondary and tertiary mates.” He glanced back at the two. “They literally ground Barry here to this plane of existence. The Speed-force is addictive. It pulls a speedster in like a drug. The constant lightning around Barry, the fact it runs up his body with just minor twitches…that the Speed-force manifesting trying to pull Barry into it.”

“So what? The Flash will disappear?” Mick asked as they got to the large cavern with the computer. Almost the whole team was there. It seemed Kendra, Carter, and Firestorm was the only ones missing. They were informed that the three flew ahead. 

“Precisely,” Bruce stopped at the computer and pressed a button. On a platform not too far away two vehicles rose up. They looked modified and fast. Green Arrow handed out some communication devices for everyone to wear before they split up and headed to the cars.

“We really need to get a hold of Cisco after this and ask him if he vibed this event.” Oliver said as he raced to one of the vehicles. “And then I’m going to put arrows in him for not warning us about Barry being suicidal.” He jumped in with Sara and Ray. 

“Not if we get to him first.” Len growled as he got into the vehicle that Bruce was driving. Mick and Rip jumped into the back and put their seat belts on. Both future heroes put their cars into gear and were off like a bullet. “If our future selves are gone, how long until the Flash is pulled into the speed-force?” He did not want to think of it, but he needed a time frame to work with. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Rip blinked. “You and Mr. Rory are the Flash’s soul mates?” 

“Got a problem with that, bub?” Mick glared at the former Time Master. 

“ _Seriously?_ ” Ray’s voice squeaked. 

Rip frowned. “No…it makes perfect sense though. He’s been very careful around you two.” His expression was thoughtful. 

“ _Barry was never one to ignore his soul mates,_ ” Oliver’s voice came over the comms. “ _He is also not one to ignore a threat.”_

“He is also never wants to bring his problems to other people.” Bruce said. “This seems to have been his plan all along. Get you all safe, and then take care of the threat where none of the others would come to investigate.” 

“ _Or if JLA did come to investigate,_ ” The Green growled. “ _We would have to make up some bullshit to cover it because the present Flash has disappeared._ ” 

" _Uh...guys..._ " Jax's voice murmured over the comms. 

" _We read you Firestorm_ ," Sara said glancing at the older Oliver. She wondered what would make the younger man sound so hesitant. 

_"You might want to hurry up."_ He answered. _“It’s worse than we thought.”_

No one questioned him. Bruce and Oliver just put their feet to the floor as everyone else held on. The tone that was coming across the line was worrisome. It sent a chill down Len's spine. Worse in what way? Was the Flash dead? No, if Barry was their soul mate, Mick and he would have felt it. No, that tone indicated something darker was happening. What was going on?

\------

A thunderstorm was brewing overhead when they got out of the caverns. When they finally found Barry, Len couldn't help but stare in shock. Bodies littered the ground, their blood seeping into it turning it a darker shade. He vaguely heard Oliver and Bruce curse before they saw a Hunter shooting at something. A dark blur swept passed the man before a spray of blood erupted from him. Len's eyes ignored the bloodied man that fell and stared at the shadow that slowly stood. 

It was Barry.

His face expressionless and look odd with the flecks of blood. His hand snapped to the side, excess blood falling off carelessly. The speedster was dressed in a mockery of his outfit. It was black with dark, burnt yellow accents. The only red on the costume was the blood of the Hunters that Barry has killed. 

“Holy…” Ray murmured as Firestorm landed near them.

“What happened?” Rip asked the fused man. 

Firestorm shook his head. “He was knocking them out earlier…until the Hunters were able to take down Kendra and Carter. They’ve been shipped off back to the Vanishing Point to Savage.” The man nodded to Barry, who eyed the new Hunters that were appearing. “Then Druce showed up…” He pointed to the Time Master further back in the line, watching with rapt attention. “Barry went feral after that.” 

“Crap…” Oliver looked at Bruce. “He’s going to regret this if we bring him out of the zone.” 

“I’m more worried about the Hunters that keep appearing.” Sara frowned as she pointed at the Hunters that marched out of Druce’s ship. 

Mick sneered at that. “Those Hunters are time remnants…” He glared as the Flash moved forward, disappearing in a blur of blood and lightning to kill the new soldiers. “Think of them as expendable paradoxes.” 

“Create an army without burdening the timeline, they get killed…it doesn’t affect anything.” Rip snorted. “Typical…” 

“Why just offer them up for slaughter though?” Ray frowned.

Bruce frowned. Why indeed? His eyes watched as Barry killed the Hunters that tried to come near him. No…not near him. “Oliver, look at the bodies behind him.” 

The Green Arrow’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. He saw footsteps yards in front of where the bodies were. “Barry is keeping them from going further onto the property…” 

“He’s created a line that he doesn’t want them to slip by,” Firestorm turned to the fight. 

Len continued to watch Barry. The speedster moved faster than he has ever seen him go. His eyes drifted toward the Time Master watching it all unfold. His men were dying, yet he had an expression of glee….

Wait, what did Gideon say? About the Time Masters tapping into the speed-force?

_‘Yes, they tried. But they couldn’t harness it without the right…assets. So they turned to those that could. The speedsters…’_

The Time Masters weren’t after them for escaping. They were after Barry….because he was a speedster and they needed the speedsters for something. Len remember seeing Barry’s picture as the largest…the one with the most intimate connection with the speed-force. 

_‘During that timeline, they had started to go missing. But before my Barry could…’_

Len’s mind connected the dots faster than the Flash himself. “We need to get Barry away from the Time Masters now!” He shouted. 

“Snart…what…” Rip wondered before Bruce answered, seeing the connection as well.

“The Time Masters are using the speedsters and their connection to the speed-force.” The man said before looking at Oliver. “Defend Barry. Keep the Hunters away from him. I’ve got to pull him from his zone.”

“No,” Len grabbed Bruce’s arm. “Mick and I will get to Barry.” 

The two stared at each other before the darker man nodded. “Go, we’ll cover you.” He turned to Oliver. “Aim for Druce, it will divert a majority of their attention.” 

The Green Arrow notched an arrow on his bow. “I hate time travel,” He murmured before releasing the arrow. The rest of the group raced forward into the fray as though that was the signal. Ray and Firestorm took to the skies, while Sara, Bruce, and Rip quickly battled their way through the front lines. Oliver joined them after fire a few more arrows. They were able to create a wide berth for Barry just as he killed another Hunter. 

Len and Mick made their own way to Barry. The thief stared at the bloodied speedster while the pyro was a few yards away watching their backs. 

“Flash?” Len called as lightning cracked in the skies over them. Now that he was up close, he saw something that worried him. 

Barry’s eyes were fully black. 

“What in the hell…” Mick murmured as he glanced after his shoulder to see Barry’s eyes. 

“Barry!” The thief called. 

Barry frowned as he tilted his head at them. “You shouldn’t be here.” His voice was altered, deeper and ruthless. “Go back to the manor.” His eyes looked at the others as they fought. It was like he didn’t recognize them, but he recognized Len and Mick. “You’ll get hurt.” 

“Not a chance,” Mick said over the fighting. Len watched as Barry frowned at them. 

“We know we’re your soul mates,” The rogue said as he stepped toward Barry. Black eyes snapped to him, watching. “Was last night just a ruse? Fuck us until we tire then come out here and die? Was that your plan?” Len knew his voice was harsh. He needed it to be. He was tired of not knowing and he wanted an answer. 

Suddenly, Barry stood before him. The speedster’s right hand reached up and cupped his cheek. Ignoring the feeling of wetness on his cheek, Len’s eyes were drawn to the black lettering hidden beneath the blood. His name sat innocently on the speedster’s right arm. He didn’t know when Barry’s name would appear on his arm, but there his was on the speedster’s. A thumb caressing his cheek brought Len’s eyes to focus on Barry. 

“You were always too smart for your own good,” Barry whispered huskily as Mick moved closer to them. He raised his left hand toward the pyro, allowing him to see his name on the arm. Mick stared briefly at the letters before reaching out and grasping Barry’s wrist. The brunette closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes again. Hazel green looked at the two soul mates with such anger and sorrow. “I didn’t want you two to see...” 

Len’s hand reached around Barry’s head and gripped the brunette strands. He jerked the speedster closer and growled in his face. “Was yesterday part of your plan, Scarlet?” Len wanted an answer. He watched the weariness creep back into those green eyes as Barry shook his head slightly. “Good,” He murmured before letting go of his hair and standing straight. “We are going to have a talk later about your planning skills Scarlet.” Len glared slightly before turning to the horde of Hunters that seemed to thin out. “Let’s go Mick.”

The pyro squeezed Barry’s wrist in reassurance before letting it go. He watched in understanding as momentary panic flashed across the speedster’s face as his left arm dropped to his side. “Don’t worry doll. We’ll be back.” 

“Stay there,” Len commanded as his gun charged. The two quickly joined in the battle with the rest of the team. Len kept glancing back to see if Barry was doing as he asked. He knew the speedster was moving, he saw Sara more than once get moved a few inches, but he wouldn’t attack the Hunters. And he went back to the spot that Len told him to stay at. 

Fire and ice seemed to help turn the tide of the fight. Druce had stopped the Hunters from charging mindlessly and stepped forward. Bruce and Oliver stood back by Barry’s side making sure that the speedster didn’t rush forward, if the growls coming from the brunette were anything to go by. Rip went to meet Druce, but Sara kept him back nodded to Len and Mick. The two walked forward until they were about 30 yards apart from each other. 

“Isn’t Captain Hunter going to come to talk? After all he is the one in charge,” Druce asked. 

A lightning bolt cracked in the sky ominously. 

“Rip doesn’t have an invested interest in what you are after, I do.” Len bowed his head mockingly. “Name’s Captain Cold, but I’m sure you knew that. This is Heatwave,” Mick saluted with his gun. 

“I am after Rip and your team…” 

“Maybe before, but now you are after the Flash.” Len said coldly. “I think you’ve seen what your meddling in his timeline has done to him.”

The Time Master was quiet before he nodded. “We could never break the coding on Gideon. Barry Allen coded her in such a complex way that even our best programmers and technological engineers couldn’t unravel her.” He tilted his head as he observed the two in front of him before looking at the rest of the group. “We had wondered how the Flash was able to make it to the Vanishing Point and why we couldn’t see him in the timeline.”

Mick shifted behind Len. “Thought his timeline was protected from you.” His eyes narrowed. “That’s what you taught the Hunters.” 

“Yes,” Druce conceded. “Certain heroes are, but in order for our organization to work we needed the speedsters help.”

“And instead of listening to them when Barry said no and the others followed his example, you began to kidnap them.” Len said, narrowing his eyes when the Time Master’s smile grew. “You used them. How?” 

“Speedsters are conduits for the speed-force. Some are more powerful than others.” Druce’s eyes sought Barry’s. “When we captured Barry the first time, he was so powerful. His power lasted for decades.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Sara asked. “You used the speedsters…”

Barry growled. “No, he abused them like tools. Drained the speed-force out of them until there was nothing left.” He jerked against Bruce’s hold. “Then he got to my future self…the last of the ones he captured.”

“Oh, you were so beautiful,” Druce agreed. Len didn’t like the perverted gleam of lust in the man’s eyes. “So powerful…but you were also very smart. Before we got to your future self, he was able to send a fragment of his A.I. into the past. We couldn’t pin point the exact date, but we knew of Eobard Thawne’s obsession and your fights with him.” Druce grinned. “He was so easy to manipulate with his hatred of you. We made sure that he knew who Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells were before he left.” 

The scream of anger was almost drowned out by the lightning and thunder.

“You….you took away the Flash’s primary soul mate?” Rip shivered. “We are forbidden to mess with the JLA’s timeline! That includes their mates!” 

“But it made this Flash…” The Time Master lifted a hand to point at the struggling man between Batman and the Green Arrow. “So much stronger than his future self. It made the speed-force in him more tied to him.” 

Mick’s chest rumbled in anger as Len shifted. “You knew there would be ripples from your actions.” He glanced back at the struggling Flash before turning to Druce. “You knew that he wouldn’t let your ripples affect the other heroes.” 

“Exactly…” The Time Master said. “What we didn’t know is that Fate gave the Flash two new soul mates to compensate for the speed-force and his lost one. Gideon was obviously useful to keep that piece of information to herself.” He waved his hand dismissively. “No matter, we came to get a replacement for what is gone. The prizes for Savage were just a bonus.” 

The thunder echoed in the area as the rain dropped without warning.

The sleet of rain did allow them to see why Druce was so calm. Invisible Hunters were in front of Len and Mick. They could barely see the outline of the warriors who were prepared to kill the two. 

Barry’s eyes widened as he moved. He phased through Bruce’s and Oliver’s hands. They were in trouble! He had to reach them this time! Not again. Never again would he be late to save his soul mates. He raced to Mick and Len. As he appeared in front of Len, a small boom sounded throwing the rogues back a few yards from where they were. 

“NO!” Bruce shouted.

Len and Mick struggled to sit up and looked at what was before them. Some of the invisible Hunters were dead, but the others weren’t. The two soul mates’ eyes were focused on Barry, who was facing toward them. There was a smile on his face. Blood bubbled slowly and dripped from it. Three swords were pierced through him. One at his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart, in fact Len wondered if it pierced a major vein. The other was lodged just above his hip on his right side. The last was through his right lung. It was gruesome and with the dark outfit, they couldn’t see how much blood he was losing. 

“Barry!” Len screamed and tried to lunge forward only for someone to grab him and hold him back. No! He just found out he had another soul mate. Was this why his mark didn’t show up? Because the Flash, this Flash dies? Len knew he had to do something. He had to get to Barry. 

“Flash!” Mick roared as he was held back as well. The pyro growled and struggled, the people holding him back wouldn’t let him go. “Doll!”

Oliver, Sara and Rip raced toward the injured man and the Time Master who was walking closer to him. Barry’s eyes closed in defeat. Len could see it in his face. The man was giving up.

“SCARLET!”

A bolt of lightning struck between the two parties, setting the ground on fire. 

Barry’s eyes opened lethargically as the swords were roughly pulled from his body. He had heard Druce instructing the Hunters to take him to the med bay when the lightning hit. His vision was fading, but he could make out a hooded figure by the fire that kept his past soul mates safe. The shadow lifted a hand, which lit up and threw the fire at Druce. It hit the man in the side of the face. Barry’s smile widened. The Time Master deserved to burn. Closing his eyes, Barry didn’t feel the surviving Hunters lifting and rushing him and Druce back on the time ship. 

Instead Barry gave into the darkness hoping he would see his soul mates in the abyss. It was too long since he was last with them. He had just wanted to be with them once more before Druce used him as a battery for the Oculus. The calculations had predicted his failure but he wanted to try anyway…for Len and Mick. They were his sun and moon…and without them all that were left was darkness. He only hoped that his mates would forgive them for failing them and their past selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured you all deserved a second update this week. :D


	12. Rejoining the Front Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calvary arrives just in time to see Barry taken by the Time Master. Who is the new play and what information can they bring to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I have no beta. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Forsaken by Within Temptation

_Our time has run out, our future has died  
There's no more escape_

 

“SCARLET!” Len screamed as Bruce and Martin held him back as the fire separated the two groups. He could barely see beyond the fire, but he could see the Hunters cradling the injured Time Master. When the mysterious being appeared out of the fire, and injured Druce, Len felt a vicious stab of glee. Yes, the Time Master deserved to burn. They all watched as the man threw fireball after fireball after the group and even at their time ship before it disappeared. When they were gone, Len’s struggle against the hands holding him renewed.

“Stop it!” Bruce shouted. “Calm down or I’m sedating you.” 

“You’ll do no such thing Bats,” The mysterious stranger said as he stepped through the flames as they began to puttered out due to the abundance of rain. Everyone froze as a familiar gravelly voice spoke. 

“Barry said you were gone,” Oliver said quietly, just enough to be heard over the rain. 

The stranger pushed back his hood to reveal Mick, but one that looks only slightly older. “Yeah, well Doll face was injured and doesn’t understand what he saw when the explosion happened.” 

“And what did happen?” Jax asked from beside their Mick. He had been holding the man back with Ray while Bruce and Martin held Len. 

The older Mick glanced up as lightning struck through the air. “How about we get to the Wave Rider first? I don’t like staying wet.” 

No one disagreed; then again everyone could be in shock. They quickly split up to get into the vehicles, the two Micks staying in different vehicles. Oliver and Bruce quickly made it to the Wave Rider, which uncloaked itself when they approached. They all followed the older Mick in as he headed to the bridge.

“Gideon,” The older Mick called. The A.I. appeared in her Lisa Snart appearance. She frowned when she saw the two Micks. 

“Your Barry’s gone isn’t he?” Her voice was quiet. 

“Not yet sweetheart,” The man soothed. “Can you show them the explosion Len and I got caught in? Play it slowly.” 

Gideon tilted her head and made the holographic video appear over the table in the middle of the room. Bruce and Oliver pulled down their cowl and hood as they stepped closer to the table. Len sat in the seat further away from the future man, his soul mate standing beside him. Sara had taken the seat beside him while the others fanned at the one edge of the table. 

“I don’t understand,” Rip said as the explosion happened. 

The older Mick had Gideon reverse it and play it slowly. “Got to remember, they made it like the particle accelerator…that blast has dark matter.” 

“I see!” Martin said as went around the table and pointed at the Flash as he began to run in circles around the two older versions of their Mick and Len. “The dark matter passed through the Flash into the older versions of Len and Mick. That would explain your new fire abilities. When the guns exploded in your hands, the dark matter bonded the properties to your bodies.”

The older Mick shrugged. “I suppose, but I was talking more about this.” He had Gideon slow the video down more. Just before the explosion enveloped them, a flash of light engulfed both Len and Mick. It was just a nano-second of time but afterward they disappeared. 

“The speed-force took you.” Bruce said as he looked at the new fire meta-human. “Doesn’t explain how you are here.”

The man looked at his younger self and his younger soul mate before pulling his sleeve back on his left sleeve. He showed them the tattoo. Bartholomew Allen was decorated in what looked like a lightning storm. The bolts of lightning were a white blue like a real storm. 

“As soul mates to the Flash, we on some level have a bond to the speed-force as well.” He let his sleeve fall. “Gideon’s original Flash made that event happen. He pulled us into the speed-force hoping that we would be able to stop that Time Bastards from doing the same thing to our Flash that was done to him.” 

“If you were pulled into the speed-force, why wasn’t Barry able to feel you?” Oliver frowned. “He is more sensitive to it now.” 

“The Future Barry hid our presence while he trained us in our power.” The future man chuckled sadly. “He told us that he has been in Druce’s machine for decades. That all the meddling had thrown off the darkness that protects the timelines. The Barry from our time is not even the strongest of himself yet.” 

“What do you mean yet?” Ray asked. 

“He means the ripples from his Barry being used as the power source for the Oculus will force the previous stable time point to rupture with power.” Gideon frowned. “That point is in 2016...” She paused. “But that could be skewed - I’ve altered time by warning Barry about the danger to Lisa Snart and to Firestorm's families.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s why Len’s not with me.” The older Mick assured. 

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Len asked quietly. His voice held the sass, but it seemed he was still in shock over what happened. His Mick, the present Mick from 2016, put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Barry’s future self, learned how to use the Oculus and speed-force together.” The older Mick explained. “My Len is going to help the Barry of 2016 with something before I get our Cisco to pull him from the speed-force.”

Len let his fingers drift over the watch he wore. He noticed the older Mick’s eyes drawn to it. “Before I ask, what do we you call you? I’m not calling you Mick.”

“Lieutenant,” Gideon answered causing the older man to glare at her. “It is a nickname that Barry had given him.” 

Sara snorted. “Lieutenant Heatwave and Captain Cold, go figure the kid had a sense of humor.” 

The A.I’s hologram shrugged. 

“Lieutenant,” Len’s voice brought their attention back to him. “The Flash said that the Time Masters drain the speed-force from them. How do they do that?” 

The older man, now dubbed Lieutenant, nodded. “I don’t know. All the information the future Barry could give us was that they kept him in a state of limbo. He was conscious enough to hear everything around him when he didn’t submerge himself into the speed-force yet unable to move while they drained it from him.” He paused. “Whatever they did…it caused a time dilation.” 

“Time dilation?” The thief’s frown deepened. 

Mick growled. “Your sense of time is expanded. One minute can feel like one hour. One hour can feel like a day.” He was radiating anger. The pyro knew the practice well. It is how they tried to turn him into a mindless Hunter. “How bad will it get for a speedster?” 

“With his connection to the speed-force as the future Barry warned us about…one hour in there will feel like months, maybe a year or more.” The Lieutenant crossed his arms trying to not show how angry he was. This was being done to his soul mate after all. “Barry’s injured, so it might feel like more if they just stick him in there while the speed-force is trying to heal him.” 

Jax stepped forward. “Then we need to leave, we need to leave for the Vanishing Point right now.” 

“Yes, what are we waiting for?” Martin added. 

The Lieutenant nodded before turning to Bruce and Oliver. “Thanks for letting Barry use this time as a rest stop.” He paused. “I’m punching both of you when I get back to my time.” 

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sure we will need to be reminded of why.” He waved at the rest of the team. “Good luck guys.” He called before turning to head out while Bruce and the older Mick stared at each other for a few moments. 

“Do we tell you two what happened?” Bruce wondered ignoring Rip as he began to sputter about not messing with time. 

The Lieutenant shook his head. “You know better than to ask that Wayne.” The Dark Knight shrugged and waved to them all before following Oliver’s path out. “Gideon as soon as they are out, take off. We are going back to the Vanishing Point.” 

“Roger that Lieutenant.” Gideon saluted. “Might want to strap in…it’ll be a fast launch, but it will still take some time before we hit the Vanishing Point.” 

Outside, Oliver and Bruce stood back as the Wave Rider rose into the air. They both watched it turn quickly and disappear into the time stream. As they headed back toward the manor, Bruce paused and turned to see a few dots in the sky. 

“Oliver…” He called to the other hero. The green hooded man turned and groaned as the spots came closer. “That was fast.” 

“I thought we would have had more time before the Tower alerted them of the disturbance.” Oliver sighed. “I’m keeping my mouth shut. You are explaining this to Diana and Sups. I’m sure Hal and J'onn will enjoy the show.” 

“They have Overwatch with them.” Bruce said as he rubbed at his right bicep where the name of his soul mate was. “My soul mate is furious I didn’t call them.” 

The other man was quiet before he spoke. “You know this whole one-sided soul mate thing you two got going on is not fair.” 

“Better this way,” Bruce replied easily. “I don't like letting people help me."

"Go figure," Oliver snorted before sighing as the group got closer and closer. "Felicity hasn't said anything, but that doesn't mean J'onn hasn't already read her." 

Bruce thought about it. "If anyone would understand the importance of something like this it would be J'onn. He'll keep quiet."

"Hope so," Oliver murmured as the group began to land. He lifted his hand to wave, noting that Hal had his wife and soul mate. "Hey Felicity...you didn't need to get an escort service from everyone." 

The Dark Knight eyed the group that landed, the half story that Gideon gave him to use already prepped to use. He knew J'onn wouldn't say anything, Hal wouldn't ask, but Clark and Diana? They would question everything. He only hoped he and Oliver could bullshit their way through this. They owed Barry that. 

\------

"It will take a couple hours to reach the Vanishing Point," Gideon appeared again in Lisa's form as the flying of the Wave Rider smoothed out. 

"You can't push this tin can faster?" The Lieutenant asked. 

"No, this is not one of Ramon's creations." She replied in a snarky tone. "I suggest you all rest. What we will find at the Vanishing Point will not--"

"The Commander Protocol is initiated?" He cut off the hologram. Gideon frowned and nodded. "Protocol override: Captain-Lieutenant Prerogative, pass code Sun." He stared at Len as he pulled out his phone and tinker with it until a recording played. It was Len's voice, it was soft and calm. " _Captain-Lieutenant Prerogative, pass code Moon_."

The Rogue jerked at hearing his own voice coming from the other man’s phone. It was weird. He frowned at the man. Did his future self know that they would need to break Barry’s protocol? It seemed that the Lieutenant had the recording as a contingency plan. Something that Len knew he would plan for. To hear his own voice though speaking words that he has…would say…that was something different. 

Gideon stepped back. "Commander Protocol override access granted." She said stiffly. 

"Show them your true form Gideon," The older man ordered. The hologram of Lisa Snart shattered before leaving behind a woman with red hair and hazel green eyes.

"Who is she?" Len asked quietly. For this to be Gideon's original form must have meant that she was important to Barry. 

"That's Barry's mother," Martin replied before the older Mick. "He must have used her image for Gideon as a tribute."

Ray nodded. "In essence Gideon, is his child. It would make sense for him to pay homage to her in some way." 

"Show us what you couldn't before," The Lieutenant demanded.

Gideon waved her hand and an image appeared. It was of the Vanishing Point. "This is the housing for the Oculus." She zoomed up to the platform in the center of the room near the glowing green water. Lying on top was a skeletal, malnourished version of Barry. "This is my Barry...my original Barry. I obtained this video a day and a half ago." She pointed to the machines attached to him, slowly draining away the lightning from him. The lightning could be seen in all the tubing going down into the machine. 

Len stood up staring at the image. "They are planning to do that to Barry?" He glanced at the older Mick. “Your Barry?” 

"Yes," The Lieutenant said roughly. He stared at the man. "He was still alive when I left. He helped me get to the Wayne estate in the lightning."

"He looks sick," Sara put a hand to her mouth. 

"They are literally sucking the life out of him slowly," Martin said. "Cisco had showed me a past video of when Barry lost his speed in similar means. It was painful...and that was quickly. For them to do it like this..." 

"He'd be in pain all the time." Jax concluded.

"Look," Ray pointed.

The video showed that Barry was opening his eyes. There was a serene smile on his face before he mouthed something to the camera. He closed his eyes again as he exhaled his last breath. When he did, Barry dissolved into golden dust that disappeared in a flash of lightning. 

"What did he say?" Len asked. 

The A.I. was quiet before she spoke. There were digital tear tracks on her face. "My moon, my sun...I knew the consequences. Be safe, stay together." 

Everyone was quiet. The last words from a dying man echoing through them. No one knew what to say to that or what to do. This wasn’t their Barry…this wasn’t even the Barry they were with for the last couple days. 

“Gideon…” Len’s voice broke the silence. “Can you bring up live footage from the same area?” 

“Yes,” The A.I. answer somberly before the video glitched and showed the Time Masters hooking up the Lieutenant’s Barry to the machine. They could see the half healed wounds as the lightning began to be pulled from him. The speedster’s eyes snapped opened as he began to scream as he tried to arch off the platform. The Time Masters’ drug was not working on him because his body was processing it faster than his future self. Gideon closed her eyes as Barry’s screams echoed through the bridge. 

“Turn it off!” Jax shouted. 

When the A.I. didn’t respond, Jax ran out of the room. Martin quickly chased after the young man, but also to escape the sounds. It was Mick, who turned and growled at the A.I. to stop it.

“Shut it down!” The image immediately disappeared and the sound stopped. The pyro marched closer to his soul mate, who had stepped closer to the video and was now staring into space. 

“That is inhumane…” Rip murmured. “The Time Masters…the field agents that I knew would never have condoned this.” 

Sara looked at Rip. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” The man swallowed. “We kill if we have to but to do this…prolonging someone’s agony. It is worse than torture or death.” 

Ray, despite being pale spoke. “We have to save him. If this includes destroying the Oculus, then we have to figure out how to do that. Rip tell me everything you know about the Oculus, maybe I can figure out a way to make it self-destruct after we get Barry out.” 

“Right,” Rip followed the scientist out of the bridge. 

Sara looked at the three that were left in the room. Len looked lost and his Mick looked like he was trying to not set the ship on fire. Her eyes moved to the Lieutenant, who was grinding his teeth. She was about to say something, when he spoke. 

“Gideon, show me the room that Barry woke up in.” The Lieutenant turned. “Then don’t bother me until we get close to the Vanishing Point.” The hologram nodded and walked out with the man, leading him to the secret room.

“Len,” Mick murmured once the other man was gone. 

The former assassin stayed quiet as she began to leave the room as well. She figured the soul mates needed some time to settle. They learned Barry was their soul mate only to lose a version of him right in front of their eyes. As she reached the door, she heard Len’s voice with a tone that she only heard when he had to deal with Mick after the incident. 

“None of them survive Mick,” He said icily. “The ones that touched him…I want them to be ash.” 

Mick walked up behind Len and wrapped his arm around his waist. “There will be nothing left.” He rumbled as he pressed his lips to the other rogue’s neck. “I will make sure they suffer for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys noticed. This is now part of the Coming Home Series. 
> 
> Series Song: Coming Home by Skylar Grey
> 
> You will also see that I started another story called Sweet Nothing. That is the story of what is happening in 2016 while/near the end of this story is happening.


	13. Bravery and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission on the Vanishing Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: Somebody To Die For by the Hurts
> 
> (You probably will see the song again in my stories...it's like my spirit song)

_And I will let the devil know that  
I was brave enough to die_

 

Mick, the older Mick now going by Lieutenant, put his hand on the containment device that his Barry was frozen in for a long time. He closed his eyes. They both knew something was wrong. Len, his Len, had been the one that decided to confront the speedster. When they did, it turned out so bad. He didn’t even think about it when Len had stormed out after the argument. He followed his first soul mate. There was never a thought that Barry needed his support. The speedster was stronger than the two rogues. 

Oh how wrong they were. 

They knew something was wrong, knew it had to deal with time travel. It had never occurred to them that it was about the future…both of them thought Barry was trying to fix something in the past. The Lieutenant wasn’t stupid. If something altered the past, they could have potentially not been soul mates with the speedster. The kid had brought a sense of home to the pyro that he only thought the flames could fill. Honestly…he didn’t want to lose that. 

Later when they saw Barry fighting against the Hunters, both he and Len didn’t even need to think about it. They took their guns and raced to the scene when they saw their lover take a beating. Not that they helped much. Both of them were thrown away from the fight just before they denoted the bomb. Barry had tried to protect them…but then everything happened. The Lieutenant remembered waking up in the speed-force with everything on fire. He thought he was going to die when Barry, the far future Barry, appeared in the flames and talked him down and calmed him. 

It was the future Barry that explained the situation to them. He was patient, far more patient than their Barry. The man had helped them learn about their powers, showed them how to manipulate the speed-force, and showed them the two points in time that would be optimal for them to appear to help their past selves. What the man didn’t know is that both the Captain and Lieutenant had seen the flinches and the grimaces of pain. They knew that this Barry was dying. He didn’t mention it and they didn’t bring attention to it. That Flash did what he always did: He helped others before himself. 

Maybe that’s why the Lieutenant was so mad. For once he wanted Barry to be selfish. He wanted the man to fight for himself. But…if he did, he wouldn’t be a hero or the man that he and Len love. Perhaps that is why Fate kept putting assholes as the Flash’s soul mates. He wasn’t going to deny it. The Lieutenant knew he was an asshole. He also knew that the Flash’s primary mate was an asshole. Perhaps…for all the goodness and self sacrificing personality Barry had in him, he needed those kinds of mates? While Barry was out protecting other people and fighting for them, his soul mates were protecting him and fighting for him. 

The Lieutenant ran a hand over his face. This whole damned adventure was making him think too much. That was the Captain’s job. He sighed and sat on the small cot in the room. If he was going to be any use, he probably should get some rest. 

\-----

Hours later, the Wave Rider arrived cloaked at its destination. Everyone had gathered quickly and exited the ship. They all paused as the sound that reverberated in the air. 

“What is that?” Firestorm asked. 

“I don’t know,” Rip answered with a frown. 

“Guys…” Ray murmured as he looked at the group. “Where’s the Lieutenant?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Sara raised an eyebrow as she looked at Mick. “Your older self just abandoned us as soon as we landed.” 

The pyro glared at her before looking at Len. The rogues didn’t like that the Lieutenant had disappeared. It might ruin their plan. As they got closer to the Oculus’s main building, Len began to realize what the sound was. 

“Barry…” He murmured as Sara stepped closer to him and Mick. The thief shivered as the sound quieted. Since this whole entanglement with time and this Flash started, Len had been feeling out of sorts. Briefly, he wondered if these feelings were just a prelude to him getting Barry’s name on his arm. Len wondered if Mick was feeling the same thing?

“Silence is never good,” The Canary murmured. 

“Right,” Rip looked at the group. “Mr. Palmer and I will head to the Oculus, Ms. Lance and Firestorm should stay out here to keep a majority of the forces off of us. Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory will find The Flash and get him back to the ship.”

“There you are. Right on schedule.” Druce’s voice said as soldiers appeared, surrounding the group. The Time Master was smiling at them like he wasn't planning on killing them soon.

“Really?” Firestorm groaned. 

"I think we've walked into a trap," Ray said cheekily.

"No," Druce replied. "It's destiny. I must say you've all played your parts well, as with everything else you've done. I'm afraid it was all for nothing." 

"All your posturing, all your claims about doing what was best for the timeline...protecting history!" Rip glared. He could not believe this was the man who had mentored him. "It all comes down to murder." 

"The difference between murder and execution..." The older man announced. "Is only a matter of authority. I have that. You don't. Kill them." As the soldiers charged their weapons, two of them to the left Druce screamed in pain as they were set on fire. The Time Master ducked to the right, spinning to see a man come from the shadows. 

"You won't have anything when I'm done with you," The Lieutenant growled as his hands were a lit with flames. The glow from the flames cast an eerie light against him. It made the man look more menacing than he normally would. 

"It can't be...I was told you two were dead." Druce stepped back.

"You thought this Flash was dead as well." The Lieutenant said. "Here is a secret, dick head. The Flash you had before was able to manipulate your time device and pull Cold and I through the speed-force." He let a maniac smile appear on his face. "The Flash isn't stupid. He knew what it meant bringing me here...there won't even be ashes left when I'm done with you." 

"Stop him!" The Time Master shouted as he disappeared into the crowd of soldiers that hid his escape. 

"DRUCE!" The fire meta-human roared before knocking down more soldiers. Firestorm quickly took to the sky to help him finish the rest of the platoon. The Lieutenant was still on fire when the team walked up to him. "Come on..." He said as the fires around him died down. "I found the way to the Oculus." 

"Lead the way," Rip said. 

The group quickly followed the man from the future. They entered the building and ran toward the hole with green glowing water. As they got closer, they could see that the object in the center of the platform was modified allow for a body to be place on it. They could see Barry hooked up to multiple tubes within the glass structure, which were pulling the lightning away from his body. Ray ran up and found the opening to the Oculus while the Lieutenant ran up next to him and climbed the slightly raised platform on the side to reach the speedster.

"Doll," The fire meta-human murmured as he leaned forward and placed a hand on Barry's cheek. 

"Is he..." Firestorm asked. 

"Unconscious for now," The older man said. "But it won't last long," He looked at the tubes and everything attached to Barry. "We need to find out if pulling the plug will set anything off, Haircut." 

"Working on it," Ray answered. "It'll take me two minutes." 

Rip looked back at the others. "Sara, Firestorm, Mr. Snart. Protect the entrance. Mr. Rory, you are with me. The Lieutenant and Ray will handle the Oculus." 

Len paused before nodding and following Sara and Firestorm out of the room. He didn't like what was going on. The feeling he got back when Alexa happened was nudging him constantly now. Something was going to go sideways. He glanced back at his Mick, who was staying close to the Lieutenant and Barry. Len only hoped that after all this was over, they would be able to get some truths out of those two before they disappeared. 

Mick glanced at the Lieutenant as he tried to wake his soul mate before turning to Ray as he pulled off his helmet. Rip was trying to get the man to stop, explaining that this was how he died. He turned his head to the Lieutenant, he bared his teeth at the soldiers that started to come in during the conversation. It seemed that his older self wasn't too worried about Haircut dying. 

"Got any tricks?" The pyro asked the man as he fired his heat gun at the men running toward them. 

"Enough for Palmer to do his job," a ring wall of fire appeared in front of the soldiers as Druce walked in as well. The Lieutenant looked behind him to see his younger self pulling Rip up from almost falling into the Oculus waters. "Are we clear to get Barry?"

"Just a bit more....yes!" Ray said as did something. "Only now...I have to stay here and hold this thing." 

Not paying attention to what he knew was going on, the Lieutenant put a hand on the glass around his soul mate. "Come on Doll, it's time to wake up."

As if summoned by his soul mate, Barry's eyes shot open and his screams started anew. Not noticing the minor pain in his forearms, his back arched as the tubes slowly pulled the speed-force from his body. His eyes turned to his soul mate, who was looking at him from behind the glass. Mick...his soul mate was here. Barry wanted to talk, but the pain from the extraction pulled another scream from him. Something...wanted him to turn. Biting his lip to keep his mouth shut, Barry turned his head to the side and tightly closed his eyes just before the glass around him shattered. Rough hands immediately pulled the needles and the tubes from his body. 

_"Mick!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_"Not without you Mick!"_

_"Pretty boy said I got to hold this stick for the ship to blow. So I'm holding this stick. Now leave!"_

Why were they fighting? Barry was confused. They shouldn't be fighting. Not like this...not with the desperate tones in their voices. Why? Was this a memory? A dream? He was handed off to someone with cold yet soft leather hands. A familiar black jacket was wrapped around him. He settled into it before being handed back to familiar warm hands.

_"My old friend, please forgive me."_

_"For what?"_

There was commotion as well, Sara sounding very emotional.

"Get him out of here!" Len...that was Len's voice. His eyes focused on the man as he slowly got his bearings. That's right...Druce kidnapped him to use him for the Oculus device.

"No!"

"Just do it," The man demanded the assassin. 

"Go," The Lieutenant murmured to her. Sara looked at the three. The older Mick holding Barry, who was wrapped in Len's coat, and Len who was holding down the fail-safe. The thief had knocked out his soul mate to take his place. Looking at the older Mick, who nodded slightly, Sara bent down and grabbed the younger Mick and his heat gun. She hauled him out of there, hoping she was doing what was right.

"Len," Barry croaked looking at his soul mate's past self. The man had his goggles around his neck, staring at the speedster with an unreadable expression. He had his arm in the device that had drained his future self of his life and had started to drain him. Grabbing onto Len's arm, the speedster pulled himself closer. "No," He knew that look. It was the look that his Len gave him when Barry wasn't going to like what was going to happen. "Please...don't do this." 

The thief gave him a small smirk before leaning in and kissing the speedster passionately. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against Barry's. "You should know me by now kid," Len murmured. "If you are my soul mate I would never let these bastards get you and not make them pay grievously for it." 

"Please," Barry was begging now. "Don't do this! I'm from the future, you can help your Barry. If you die, then my Len will..." He paused when he felt a strange sensation and pulled back the sleeves on his arms. The name Mick Rory was decorated with dark red, orange, and yellow flames on his left arm. On his right, the name Leonard Snart looked delicate with the snow and the ice colored in whites and blues. "No..." The look in Barry's eyes turned into anguish as he looked back up at the man. "Len, please...I just got your names tattooed. Don't let that get taken away from me now." The speedster was crying at this point. His tears glistening tracks down his cheeks. 

"I never do anything without a plan," Len said, kissing Barry's forehead. He knew this was probably the last time he would be able to reassure the speedster. The truth was, he had no plan and didn't know if he would die or not. He just wanted his soul mates safe. A soul mate that Mick and he would have shared if things were different. While the fact remained Barry just got their names tattooed on his arm, he didn't even have Barry's yet. So all this, might be a lie. His blue eyes moved from Barry to the older version of Mick. "Take him and go."

The Lieutenant didn't need to be told twice. He leaned past Barry to kiss Len before swinging the speedster up in his arms and running out. 

Len closed his eyes briefly as he heard Barry screaming for the older Mick to turn around. Each sentence piercing him in the heart with something he couldn't name. 

"Mick no! We can't leave him! He shouldn't die for this! We could fix it together. Don't leave him. Mick! Don't take away my moon! LENNY! LEN! DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE HIM! LEN! LEN!" 

The blue eyed man was grateful that the future version of his primary soul mate listened to him. Not even a minute after Barry's screams faded, Druce surrounded him with more soldiers. Len glared icily at the man as he came around to see what was going on. 

"No!" Druce said. "Shut it down."

Len just continued to smirk at Druce. 

This was the man who killed the future. 

This was the man who messed up the timeline enough that his primary soul mate was a meta-human now.

This man...was the reason why the Flash, his future and secondary mate, was broken so badly that he continued to hurt himself just to set things right. 

No, Len was not going to let him win. He was going to reduce this man to cinders.

A tingling in his right arm caused him to turn his eyes to it, it was holding him stable against the device. His sleeve was pushed up to his elbow. It allowed Len to watch as Barry's name slowly formed in black ink. Colors started to appear. Slowly a lightning storm appeared around the name, transforming it. He watched as it became a tattoo that was identical to the future Mick's. 

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

Len turned his head back to Druce as he shouted. He sneered at the man. "There are no strings on me." 

_Told you Scarlet, I'm not the hero. Heroes get better endings._

The Oculus went critical and in a blast of blue, exploded. The destruction at the wellspring caused a collapse making the Vanishing Point structure follow in a series of explosion. 

\-----

As the Wave Rider flew from the Vanishing Point, the team was on the bridge grieving over the lose of Len. Rip was in the cargo hold reviewing his decisions and the timeline. But it was the med-bay that held the most pain at the lost of the man known as Captain Cold. 

"Gideon!" Lieutenant held Barry down as he convulsed in the chair. There was a blood froth at the speedsters lips, worrying the man. "What the hell is happening?"

"The ripples from the event at the Vanishing Point are trickling back through the time lines." Gideon appeared beside the two. "Compound that with Leonard Snart's disappearance." 

Barry arched his back, pressing against his soul mate. Blood started to well down from his eyes and nose. This wasn't working.

"Gideon I need help! Call someone down here!"

"I already have," The A.I. said as Sara rushed into the med-bay. Behind her was Martin, Jax, and Rip. 

"What's going on?" Jax asked as Sara rushed over to help the older Mick hold Barry down. 

"Time is trying to fix what was wrong." Rip answered. "Mr. Allen's, this Flash's, past has now been unwritten by the event at the wellspring." 

"What?" The younger part of Firestorm asked.

"Time is still fucking with him," The Lieutenant growled. "He's suffering the backlash from it.”

Martin rushed forward to put the bracelet around Barry's wrist. Gideon immediately began to pump sedatives into the speedster calming seizures. He stepped back to Jax and Rip. 

"Barry?" The Lieutenant murmured. He glanced up at the woman beside him as she found gauze to wipe away the bloody froth at the speedster’s lips and clean up his face. "Barry, doll, answer me." 

The brunette's eyes were half mast as they turned to him. A smile appeared on his face, one that was genuine despite the pain still in his eyes. Barry turned to Sara and lifted his hand. She quickly grabbed it and looked at him intently. 

"It's going to be okay...I promise." He murmured to her in a whisper. "I promise."

"Shhh, shhh...." Sara brushed her lips against his cheek. She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she figured she would play along if it got him to settle. "You need to calm down and rest Barry. You're hurt." 

Barry turned to his Mick, his smiling becoming bitter and sad. "I can't see my moon...I can't see him." Tears streamed down his face. "Why? He had a plan right...he escaped? I don't....Mick please."

The Lieutenant put a hand over Barry's heart and leaned in close, murmuring reassurances to him. The man motioned for Gideon to up the dosage of the sedatives. As the medication work, he watched as the speedster got drowsy and fell asleep. He couldn't answer Barry. He wanted to believe that the younger Len had a plan. Telling the speedster the truth probably would have sent him into a panic more than no answer. So the Lieutenant held onto his slumbering soul mate and whispered reassurances that everything would be alright. He hoped anyway. If he hoped for anything less, the Lieutenant would probably break down just like Barry was. If anyone could get the timeline as close to theirs as it could get, it would be Len...past or present. 

All he had to do was have a little faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...this song for this chapter is my spirit song, it will show up many of times.


	14. Cracks in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone recovers from the lost of a friend, Barry tries to recover from a lost soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: Sound of Madness by Shinedown

_Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._

 

Vandal Savage was not stupid by any means. Trusting the Time Masters is a liability, one that he could not afford. It became even clearer that he couldn’t when the man with the impossible speed showed up dressed in black to rescue Gareeb’s crew and threaten the Time Masters. He knew then, that this…speedster…would stop at nothing to destroy them all. So he did his research after learning the name from Druce. 

Barry Allen.

After that it wasn’t hard to find information on the man via the Time Master data banks. It was however, disconcerting that the information did not match the miniscule conversation he had with the man. The speedster had known of the Thanagarians, of their plans, and how the Time Masters helped him. He knew it all. If Savage was honest with himself, he was intrigued by the man. This was someone who could travel time without the use of technology. The powers Barry had….they had untold of possibilities. Savage knew that he wanted to possess them or the man they belonged to.

But…

Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash, was dangerous when angry. His countenance and sharpness of his words put fear in Savage. It was something unprecedented. When the Time Masters tracked the Flash down to the estates, he watched as darkness covered the brunette’s eyes. Mercilessly, the Hunters were killed on the edge of that property before Gareeb’s team arrived. Savage didn’t understand. All the information he had gotten on Barry Allen didn’t seem to correlate with what he saw. It was, after capturing Kendra and Carter, when the two other costumed heroes appeared and when Snart and Rory calmed the Flash did he understand. 

The Flash was affected by the manipulation the Oculus allowed the Time Masters to enact. 

Why else would the information be so erroneous to the actual man in front of them? Savage knew that this Barry Allen would find a way to defeat him. This man, who survived an ambush in his original timeline, would make his plan crumble. This Flash, would be the monster no one thought he could be and become the darkest hero…villain that was needed. In order to reset the timeline that the Time Masters had altered and stop them from using the speed-force, he would use the knowledge of how it should be to ruin them all, even himself. 

Savage could admire his tenacity, determination, and conviction to his goal.

That doesn’t mean that he would let Barry Allen succeed.

\----

It was solemn on the ship. Gideon was still under the protocols of her fathers’, but since they were otherwise occupied, she had to follow Captain Hunter’s command. 

Had to, being a bit strong. 

She chose to follow Captain Hunter’s command. 

This included him dropping the rest of the 2016 crew off in Star City in their original time…just a few months later than planned. They had also gone to the Refuge and returned the younger counterparts of the team to their original timeline as well.

The ones that had yet to go back home were Barry Allen, who was still in the med-bay, and the Lieutenant, who wouldn’t leave his side. 

It was when she received a signal from 2016 that either of them stirred. Barry was still drugged, but the Lieutenant looked up with a smirk. Gideon, in her true holographic form, watched as the pyro caressed the speedster’s cheek a few times sending Barry off into a slumbering trance.

“Get Rip to go back to 2016,” The future Mick told Gideon, knowing that she told them of the signal before the Captain. “It’s time to go after that immortal bastard for all that he’s done.” 

Gideon was quiet after she let Rip know about the signal. As the ship started to move again, she walked closer to the soul mates. “Is it wise to let him near Savage?” She asked softly. “With everything that has happened…Barry Allen is not the same man.” 

“Maybe not,” The Lieutenant murmured looking down at the man. “I don’t think he would forgive me keeping him out of the fight.” They stayed quiet as they watched over the man precious to them, but it was when the footsteps came did Gideon disappear. The older man turned to see Sara in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Rip and the rest of the team were behind her. “I see the kid was able to alter it enough to allow things to skim by.” 

The former assassin rushed forward and jumped up, enveloping the older Mick into a hug. The man caught her as she cried into his neck. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Alter what now?” Ray frowned.

“Damien Darhk was supposed to kill Laurel Lance, or if we tried to save her, all of the Lance family.” Rip answered staring at the slumbering man behind the two people hugging. “Mr. Allen seems to have altered it so that only a few burdens of battle were born, but death wasn’t.” 

“He saved your sister,” Martin stated. 

“No,” Gideon’s voice echoed in the room. “Barry Allen, the Flash, did not save Laurel Lance.” 

“Then who did?” Jax wondered looking up at the ceiling. 

There was definitely a smirk in the A.I.’s tone. “Due to my alteration of time and events, Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne are introduced years before they are supposed to be.” 

The younger Mick laughed from the back of the group. “The crazy bat guy saved your sister?” 

“He was there when I returned home and explained to me why he saved my sister,” Sara said as she pulled back from the Lieutenant and stepped up beside the sleeping man. Reaching out, she took his hand and held it gently. That’s when she remembered his words to her. “I promise…” She turned to the older soul mate. “He knew…” 

The Lieutenant looked at her. “Don’t question it.” 

“I won’t,” Sara leaned down and kissed Barry’s forehead. “Thank you, Barry.” 

“If everyone is done,” Gideon’s voice cut in. “I suggest the majority depart from the medical room. Barry Allen needs his rest and we need to find Savage and Ms. Saunders.”

\-----

Barry was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way that the younger Len would be standing there if he wasn’t. The speedster knew from all the pain he had experienced in recent events that Len was dead. There wasn’t anything to tell him otherwise. The drifting feeling he had also contributed to it. It felt like he was floating as he was watching Len. The younger thief was talking to someone, Barry couldn’t see them, but the contrite look on Len’s face made the speedster wonder if this was a linger memory from his bond with his Len. 

Seeing the man was nostalgic. Back then, they were young and wasted so much time on their roles. Hero and villain, when you are soul mates it didn’t matter. They didn’t know that back then. Barry remembered when he met Bruce and how the darker man explained his situation with his own soul mate. Bruce and he…had spent time together and became friends. Bruce was the friend he went to when he couldn’t talk to Oliver. He had never judged Barry’s decisions as harshly as Oliver. Instead he gave alternatives with a calm tone that didn’t hold prejudice. It wasn’t as if Barry just disregarded Oliver, it’s just that he and Bruce connected on a different level than his brother in all but blood from Star City.

It often made Len and Mick jealous. 

Thinking about his soul mates brought a heartfelt emotion to Barry’s chest. They overcame a lot. Even when Barry was taken by Druce, he swore he heard his Len talking to him and calling him. Kind of like now…

“It’s time to wake up Barry. Go be the hero I know you still are. Wake up.”

Barry’s body jerked from the medical chair as he woke up abruptly. He quickly scanned the room as he ripped the bracelet off. Eyes darted around the room frantically. Where was he? Is this a delusion of his mind? There was no pain. Was he numb from all the damage that Druce did to his body by having him stabbed and pulling his speed from him?

“Whoa, calm down.” His Mick’s voice washed over him as familiar rough hands grabbed Barry by the sides of his neck, stilling him. “Easy doll, you are okay. We got you out. Remember?” 

It took a few moments longer than it should have. Barry could see the anxiety in his mate’s eyes. Putting a hand on his Mick’s arm, the speedster let his head drop forward a bit. He relaxed into the hold his soul mate had on his neck and sighed. “Mick…” Barry murmured. “Take me to the bridge.” 

“Kid, your…”

“You either take me or I get there on my own,” Barry said sternly. He heard Mick’s chest rumble with disapproval before he was lifted up into strong arms. The speedster leaned his head onto the pyro’s shoulder. “Thanks Mick.” 

The Lieutenant grunted in reply as he headed to the bridge. When they arrived, the Legends team was suited up and about to enact their plan.

“Barry!” Ray looked up shocked as the man was slowly put on his feet. The Lieutenant kept a hand on his lower back, steadying him. 

“I see you all have a plan.” Barry said looking at them. 

“Uh…yeah,” Sara answered cautiously. “Savage is vulnerable when he’s near the meteors from the Thanagarians. He apparently is going to destroy time and try to go back to 1700 BC.” 

The speedster frowned. An explosion like that would need to rip a whole through time and space in order to work. He wondered if the meteors were strong enough to do that. Everyone seemed to think they could. It just didn’t seem probable. Barry knew that this was going into magic and non-scientific territory now. Man…maybe they should have snagged Bruce with them. 

“Hey kid,” The Mick from 2016 said. Barry looked up from his musings and tilted his head. “Your eyes are black.”

“What?” The speedster’s head snapped to his soul mate with a deep frown. 

“Tried to tell you,” The Lieutenant said gruffly. He let the hand at Barry’s back warm up a bit, trying to relax the muscles that tensed up. “There’s a lot that you missed while you were taken doll. I can catch you up later.”

“Yes, right now I have to drop the teams at the different timelines.” Rip said as he came out of his room. 

“I’m going with one of the teams.” Barry stated. There was quickly a round of disagreement from everyone. They all quieted when the speedster raised his hand. “As you can see, I still have so much of my hatred and anger. I need to see this to the end.” He looked down at his forearms, which held the tattoos of his soul mates. Slender fingers ran over Len’s name reverently. “I got my soul marks just before your Captain Cold died.” Barry looked up, narrowing his eyes. He knew he looked menacing with the blackness in his eyes, especially when he allowed sparked of lightning crackle at the edges. “I have more of a reason to see this end than most of you. I will be with one of the teams.”

“He can be with mine,” The young pyro said after a moment of silence.

“I’ll take pyro senior with us.” Sara added nodding to the Lieutenant. “This way the two teams in the past will have the backup and you guys will rescue Kendra and have your third.” She gave a particular glance at Rip, almost glaring at him. 

“Fine, very well.” Rip conceded. “Suit up, we will arrive at the first drop off soon.”

\------

Barry walked beside the younger version of his soul mate. He had found a holster for the cold gun in just his size back in his room. Deciding to forgo the dark or traditional Flash outfit, Barry dressed in a part of loose fitting black pants, a dark red shirt, and Len’s jacket that he was wrapped in during his rescue. The cold gun was put into the holster, finishing off the outfit. The Lieutenant seemed to understand the reasoning and kissed Barry’s temple before departing with Sara and the two sides of Firestorm. 

It wasn’t too long after, that he, Ray and Mick were dropped off when and where they needed to be. 

The speedster took a deep breath. What they all didn’t know was that he was still feeling the backlashes from the events. More than once, Barry felt himself pushing himself through the pain to act normally. He didn’t what would happen to him after they finish Savage, but he knew that being this close was not a good idea. His black eyes narrowed. Bad idea or not, he will get his revenge. 

It was thoughts like these that made Barry think back to when he was first starting out with his powers. How his primary Harrison...no...how Eobard manipulated him. After the man was gone, Barry had often wondered about his thought process. What made a man as smart as Eobard be so vicious and cruel? Was his future self that bad? Is he the version that caused the man to be the Reverse-Flash? There were many questions with no answers. Assumptions always instilled fear into Barry. Something that the speedster knew his former mentor had known about him. 

Thinking about Eobard now, Barry could practically feel the man beside him. Harrison's face vivid in his mind as he thought about everything the man had said to him once upon a time. Many of them were things that he had repeated in his head for his actions, past and present. 

_'I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought.'_

_'These people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that. But let these people live...'_

_'I hope we're not enemies.'_

_'You can do this. I believe in you.''_

_'There is no limit to how strong you'll get or how fast you will go.'_

_'I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me. Your lives are now so much better because of what I've done for you.'_

_'This is not what you want to know. Go ahead Barry...ask it.'_

_'I know that rage, I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you. And now somehow..I know what Joe and Henry feel...when they look on you with pride...with love.'_

_'You can do this...so run, Barry, run!'_

Everything Eobard ever said to him was spoken from Barry's mouth at one point or another. Just because he was a hero, it didn't justify anything. Now after everything, with his revenge so close at hand, Barry felt numb. It was almost as if they were frozen solid, weighing heavy in his chest. The darkness that Barry had dipped into was like his own personal containment device. It sealed off anything that would disrupt what he set out to do. 

Black eyes blinked slowly as it watched the faded image of Eobard...no Harrison. Barry tightened his hand into a fist, getting his nails to bite into his palm. No...he won't let the ripple affect him this much. It was never his Harrison, his true Harrison. Words, distant yet remembered filtered through his head. Things he has said in the past that came to his mind now. They were mocking him, judging him...reprimanding. This was not who he was supposed to be. No, this is who he had to become because of the Time Masters.

_'...Wells isn't just their boss Felicity, he is their mentor, their hero...my hero.'_

_'The people we admire aren't always who we'd like them to be.'_

_'You don't care about people at all.'_

_'What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero.'_

_'You ruined my life, all of our lives!'_

_'You killed my mother! Why?'_

_'I want to kill you right now.'_

_'I forgot. Your game's chess. We're all just pawns to you, right? So what's your move, doctor? Which one of us gets sacrificed next?'_

_'Why train me? Why help me save so many people?'_

It was his own words that burned more. So many times he should have been able to feel the change in the soul bond and he didn't. He was so naive back then. The blind enamored feelings he held for Eobard is what cost him a piece of his soul. The other speedster had solidified their bond before allowing to break...to die. His eyes focused back on the image of Eobard that he knew wasn't truly there. The image gave him the smirk that he only gave Barry in their private moments. 

“You okay kid?” The younger Mick asked. He had been watching the speedster follow something unseen with his eyes. 

“Peachy,” Barry replied without thought. He paused when he felt the pyro’s stare and sighed. He had a bit of Len’s mannerisms when he got dark like this. Usually, it wasn't as bad as seeing images like this. Best not mention this to the younger version. “I’m fine Mick,” The speedster assured. “I just want to get this over with.” 

The man didn't reply, just shifted closer to the speedster though. That look in Barry's dark eyes was a familiar one. It held demons...ones that would destroy if he was left alone for too long. Mick had a feeling that the kid was hiding more than darkness behind those eyes. If things went south...again...he was sure Len would want him to be able to pull Barry out. 

Damn the cold bastard for being a fucking hero. And now…making him one.


	15. End of the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown with Savage begins. Barry's former bond starts to cause more cracks as the darkness continues to sink it's claws into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: What Have You Done by Within Temptation

_I know I’d better stop trying,_   
_You know that there’s no denying._

 

It was when Savage dropped the blood of Kendra and Carter onto the meteor, which was the queue to start. Barry stayed back, out of the way while Mick and Ray did most of the fighting. He was allowing them the revenge for the Time Masters taking away Snart. What he didn't anticipate, was the closer he moved to the meteor, the more the timelines were affecting him. 

_'Are you that weak Flash?'_

Barry rotated his head on his shoulders as the mirage of his mind spoke to him. His eyes briefly flickered to the image of Eobard in his first soul mate's body. Shaking his head, he ignored the image. 

_'Ignoring me won't work.'_ The mirage smirked in an irritating familiar way. _'You already know what the broken bond did to you Barry. Makes me wonder why you didn't tell your current mates.'_ Eobard walked close to Barry. It was as if the man was real. Barry could feel his heat against his body and the breath against his lips. _'The pain you had to go through to learn about time travel and the effects one action can cause. What the Time Masters - what I've - done. How much pain are you truly in Flash, for everything you've done to fix it?'_

"Doesn't matter," Barry murmured to the image as he turned his focus to Mick beating the crap out of Savage. "It will end soon." Eobard stepped away and laughed. It sent shivers down Barry's spine. 

_’It will never end.'_

Savage laughed as he kicked Mick away to laugh at Barry. "Barry Allen. The Flash. I was afraid of you at first." He grinned. "But when I realized how dark you made yourself to preserve the timeline that we have altered, I knew." He stepped toward the speedster, who refused to move. "You aren't a hero. You aren't special. You are a fraud." 

Barry didn't say anything to Savage, just continued to watch him. He had nothing to say to refute the psychopath’s claims. Not when he felt those words held more truth than lies. 

"How does it feel to let that darkness out Flash? To become a murderer?" Savage pulled a knife from his belt. "You'll never be able to go back to how you were before."

"I know," Barry softly. "Filling me up with doubt and pulling me down, it's a good plan." He paused before tilting his head a bit. Mick was back up and creeping up on Savage. "But I've had years to deal with all this. You are not the strategist I was told you were if you think that, will stop us from stopping you." Mick took that as his queue and attacked Savage again, knocking the knife from his hand. 

_'I've told you before, you'll never find happiness, Flash. Not now, not ever. Not with that darkness in you._ Eobard said from off to the side.

Barry unholstered Len's cold gun. Mick had knocked Savage to the ground finally. The man was bloodied, more than he needed to be. The speedster couldn't fault Mick. They did after all lose a soul mate because of him. 

"You can't kill me!" Savage shouted as Mick picked up his heat gun from the ground. "I'm immortal!" 

"Guess you haven't heard the news," The pyro grinned as he set Savage on fire and watched him burn. Mick’s eyes watched in glee at the burning man. Barry allowed it, staring at the beauty of the flames, until he was sure that maniac was an inch from death and frozen him with the cold gun. "Hey!" 

Barry walked right up to the iced man, the darkness in his eyes gleaming. Raising his right hand, the speedster began to vibrate it. The other two watched as Barry thrust his hand through the ice, shredding Savage's heart. He roughly pulled his bloodied hand out and watched as he used the same hand to punch the iced man, shattering him to a million pieces. Each piece that fell was like a weight that was lifted off his chest. Barry sighed in relief, his eyes closing. 

"Do something Robocop," Mick commanded as the rock began to go critical. He drew the attention away from Barry's action. The speedster was grateful and watched as Ray shrunk the meteor. 

Barry holstered the cold gun. It was time to meet up with Rip and the others.

\-----

The Lieutenant crouched down beside the White Canary while they were waiting for their Savage to start the ritual. He could feel the woman’s glance on him. 

“What?” He glared at her. 

“You’re worried about Barry,” Sara looked back around the crate. “It shows.”

“’Course I’m worried about him,” He replied gruffly. “Time is trying to crush him and I can’t really do much about it.”

The former assassin looked at the pyro. She could tell he was agitated about letting Barry out of his sight while he was still struggling with the darkness in him. She didn’t know what happened in the future or even how they ended up together, but Sara did know it weirdly worked. Barry brought the good out in Len and Mick, while Len gave Barry stability and comfort and Mick seemed to give a rough kind of love that he needed. Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Who knew?

It was weird. She had thought Len and she would have… Sara shook her head. It certainly did explain the bouts of precision coldness she got. It might have been an unconscious reaction to the fact the universe still had yet to give him his secondary mate. Looking at the situation now, the fact that this Barry, a future Barry was suffering so much was painful to watch. She knew from Felicity, who would call her every once in a while, the Flash one of heroes that did things because they were the right thing to do. Not for any kind of fame or fortune, but because people needed help and something needed to be done. 

It was an urge ingrained in him, Felicity had once said. They all had their pasts. His had led him to be a true hero.

For such a true hero, who would try to avoid death, to become so merciless and broken as she had seen, it was a tragedy. Sara knew that this was bothering the Lieutenant more than he let on. She knew that it would have bothered the future Len if he was here. Barry was light, goodness, and happiness. The same things she saw in Oliver when Felicity was around. But Barry…he exuded those things like it was his life’s blood. For them to be twisted so much to make him darker…Sara knew that this would take more than their mission to stop Savage to fix.

“There is something you can do,” Sara answered after a bit. With Laurel saved the thirst for revenge wasn’t as prominent in her as she figured it was in the Lieutenant. The older man turned to her. “You can kill Savage.”

The man let out a vicious grin. “There was no doubt that I wouldn’t.” He turned back to peek around the boxes. 

“No doubt,” Sara replied confidently. “Just make sure he knows that despite everything, the light that is inside Barry is still there.” She stared at the older Mick. “Make sure he knows he hasn’t won.”

“Show time guys,” Jax called shaking them out of their conversation. “I forgot how badass we were…” 

\----- 

"Damn it, I wanted to be the one to kill him." Mick said as he got closer to Savage's dead body. "Again I mean."

“If Sara let the Lieutenant kill their Savage, you might have.” Ray reasoned. 

"Um...I don't think our problems are over yet." Sara said as this last meteor started to go critical. 

Barry looked up as the Lieutenant walked up to him while Firestorm and Ray tried to stop the meteor. The broader man raised his left arm and Barry immediately leaned into him. The speedster's eyes watered as he buried his head into the man's neck. The familiar scent of his soul mate washed over him immediately. Barry felt the older pyro's hand tangle in his hair as the Lieutenant’s other arm wrapped around him. The new warmth that emitted from his soul mate was comforting. Barry tucked himself into his Mick, trying to hide from reality while the Legends' crew was trying to figure out what to do with the meteor. 

"It's over," The Lieutenant murmured as Barry started to sob into his neck. "It's okay doll. We'll be fine."

"After everything I've sacrificed...I didn't want him to be a part of it." Barry whispered. "I was ready to die Mick. I knew the consequences. I was ready to face them. Why did he have to pay for it?" 

The man just held the speedster tighter as he watched the team start to argue on how to get rid of the meteor. Rip ended up taking the meteor in the Wave Rider. The Lieutenant didn't know what to say to Barry. Len was usually the one who comforted the kid. His eyes met his younger self's. Whatever effect that this has on his past self, he knew that it would make it harder on Barry. 

Hopefully Gideon has thought of that already and had prepared something in the works. 

Barry pulled away from him and looked up as the Wave Rider returned. He allowed the speedster to look up before putting a hand on his back. When Barry looked at him, the Lieutenant was relieved to see that those green hazel eyes were back. He guided Barry onto the Wave Rider, ignoring the mess. Forcing his soul mate to sit in one of the chairs, he looked around the group. They were in states of awe and relief. The Lieutenant was about to walk away when Barry grabbed the side of his pants. 

“Doll?” He murmured. The speedster shook his head and leaned into the man, letting his face hide in the pyro’s side.

Oh, the Lieutenant understood now. Calloused fingers wove their way into the thinner man’s brunette hair. Barry wanted to hide from reality a bit longer. He wanted to race back through time and save Len, but he knew if he altered something as big as that, it would cause disastrous ripples through the timeline. The Lieutenant couldn’t imagine the weight of responsibility and pain it was to understand the timeline like Barry did. The only thing he could do was be there for his soul mate. Every time he returned from one of his trips to comfort the pain and heartache of something that was forced on him. Len’s words were always better than his, but he could allow Barry the closeness he needed. 

Especially, when Len was taken from them not even hours or days before. 

“Barry!” Gideon’s voice pitched up, not exactly a cry but close to it. She appeared in her true holographic form kneeling in front of Barry. “What happened to your arm?” 

The speedster looked down at it. “Nothing,” He replied softly. “I’m fine.” Standing, he shared a look with the Lieutenant before unholstering the cold gun and walking over to Mick’s younger self. He handed the weapon over and tried to give a small smile. “Take care of it okay?” 

The younger pyro was silent, regarding the future Flash with keen eyes. Mick was smarter than everyone thought he was. He just liked the simpler ways of things. Reaching out, he took the gun with a small nod. Those keen eyes saw the hurt and pain that speedster held. What happened was not to be discussed. Not with Barry, it would be too much. In that way they were similar. “Always,” Mick replied. 

Barry nodded and turned walking out of the bridge without another word. 

“What’s up with him?” Jax frowned at the other man’s attitude. 

“He just lost the younger version of his soul mate.” Sara explained, not unkindly. “Which means the older version, his version, won’t exist. I think I would be acting a bit off too.” 

“No…” Martin frowned with an analytical tip of his head. “I don’t think that is the only reason for this behavior.” 

“It isn’t.” Gideon stood slowly, her holographic body fading away until it was just the dehumanized head. “I’m setting a course for 2016, we should be there…”

“Head home Gideon,” The Lieutenant announced as he looked up at the hologram. 

“But…”

“There is nothing else we can do for Barry while on the ship,” The older Mick explained. He looked at the rest of the team. “If I let him, Barry would stay.” He let his face tell him how serious this was. “The fact is Barry is still hurting from what they did to him, time collapsing on him, and probably the effects of Len’s disappearance.”

“You want to take him back to familiar ground,” Rip summarized. “You are going to try to get rid of the darkness in him.”

Gideon spoke, when the Lieutenant shook his head. “With a second soul mate ripped from him that darkness isn’t going to leave. But I understand what the Lieutenant wants.” She looked over all the people in her vessel as she adjusted her destination. “In his time, there are few who know better to teach Barry how to harness the darkness in him. This includes Batman and his family.” 

“You are going back to the Manor?” Kendra looked at the older Mick. He just gave her a stoic look. “Why?”

“Oh!” Martin realized. “You two need to stay out of contact until Barry is fully seated into the containment chamber! You need to preserve that part of the timeline.”

Rip sighed. “And Barry has already desensitized Wayne and his cohorts on the effects of time. They would be better suited to shelter Barry and…” He eyed the older man. “Mr. Rory until it was finalized.” 

Jax rubbed the back of his head. “This whole time situation is too complex for me. How the hell does Barry keep it straight?” 

The Lieutenant shrugged. “Don’t know. I just want to go home. Plus, I owe old Bats a punch in the face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in Chapter 14 and 15 there are some grammar mistakes and what not. But I'm not currently at home to make sure they are fixed. I'm doing this from work and not at a computer I can stay long on. 
> 
> Also I realized a mistake I did with some time stuff. This Future Barry says he is from after the Thawne incident and rescuing himself...but...with me trying to integrate the end of Season 2, it can work so....if anyone got confused don't worry about it now. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for sticking around! This story is actually almost wrapped. I don't know how many more chapters but please keep an eye on the Coming Home series for me stories!


	16. Disembarking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries not to panic about how he lost one of his lightning rods. Mick has a talk with his older self. And the Bat Family has a bigger role in our favorite speedster's life than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: New Divide by Linkin Park

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash, as time began blur_

Barry sat in his secret room, staring at the containment device he had slept in. He was finally going back home. Gideon had told him that his Mick demanded they go to their time before she dropped the others off in 2016. He’ll be able to see all his friends and family. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion. After all the plots, plans, and time diversions Barry was going to be in his proper time.

But…

Len wouldn’t be there any more. 

The speedster didn’t know if he would survive long with just one soul mate. After all this, Barry wasn’t stupid. The speed-force had grown in him. It forced him to need two lightning rods. This concept, being his lightning rod, was never explained to his Len or Mick. He never needed to. For the most part, the heroes knew that despite pulling heists, Barry would stop Captain Cold and Heatwave. It was a game that they would play to their best of their abilities. It was fun. It kept all three of them on their toes. But now…

Barry explained the lightning rod concept to Bruce and Oliver should anything happen. Well…Bruce, Oliver, and them. Hopefully, they will be able to help him ground himself to this plane before he…

No, mustn’t think like that. 

He will be okay. He had to be. He still had one soul mate that needed to remain safe.

“Barr?” 

Turning, Barry saw his Mick standing just inside of the room. He tried to give him a smile, but he knew it came out more like a grimace. “Hey Mick…” 

The older pyro stared at him, assessing the speedster. The frown on his face told Barry he didn’t find want he wanted. “Gideon, tell you we’re heading home soon?”

“She did,” Barry croaked as he thought about going home without Len. He looked back at Mick. The man knew Len longer than him and was soul mates way before Barry came into the picture. “How you holding up?” He inquired softly. 

The Lieutenant ambled over and sat beside Barry on the cot. He wrapped his arm around Barry, low around his waist. Truthfully, he was a little upset that the man was thinking more about him than himself. But that’s what hero…no that’s what the Flash does, think about others before his own well being. “I’m fine,” He showed the speedster his own tattoo of Len’s name. “We’ll be fine.”

“Mick…even you know that being my soul mate could have affected you like me.” Barry frowned at the man. “The fact that you told me you were in the speed-force as well...your soul mate marks might be like mine now. Time locked…” He swallowed and grabbed Mick’s hand around his waist and intertwined their fingers tightly. “Len still might be…”

“Come on kid,” The Lieutenant nudged Barry a bit. “Lenny’s smart. He really doesn’t do things without a plan you know, not even take a piss.” 

The speedster choked back a half sob, half laugh. “Mick…” 

“No kid, I know him.” The rogue said as he tightened his hold on the slighter man. “If anyone can be smart enough to cheat death, it would be Lenny.” When the speedster started to cry silently, the Lieutenant pulled him onto his lap. “It’s okay Barry. We’ll be okay. Just have a little faith.” He kept murmuring those words over and over again to the speedster. The Lieutenant didn’t know if Barry would believe him or not. 

“Mick…”

“Trust me…” 

Barry was silent for a while before nodding and burying his face in his Mick’s neck. “I’ll try. I’ll try to have faith.” 

Even after saying those words, the speedster felt horrible. He was already broken inside. Why lie to the only soul mate he had left alive now? Perhaps it would be better if he…no he shouldn’t think that way!

Barry didn’t know what was going on with him. He was making choices he would never make before. He clung to his Mick, trying to hide from the world. When they got back to their time, the prospect that things would ease out was fifty-fifty. He hoped that Mick was right, that Len was smart enough to cheat the reaper. And Barry sincerely hoped that he had enough in him to have the faith that Mick keeps mentioning. 

\-----

The younger Mick, the one from 2016, frowned as he followed an echoing sound. It was someone singing. He couldn’t remember the twists or turns that he made but he finally ended up at a dark red down, labeled do not enter. It was weird because as soon as he stepped in front of it, the door slid open. The singing was soft. Mick couldn’t decipher the words in the hallway. With the door open though, he saw the source.

It was Gideon. 

Her true holographic body was in the room, standing beside a cot, singing for the two on it. Mick saw the Lieutenant leaning against the wall with Barry curled up across his lap. The brunette had his head on the older pyro’s left thigh, his body curled across it and down his right side. 

Len’s jacket was tucked around the speedster. 

And damn, if the kid didn’t look exhausted. 

“Gideon,” The raspy voice made Mick’s head snap up to look into familiar eyes. “Can you go?”

The A.I. stopped singing and looked back and forth from the younger to the older man. She shrugged. “As you wish, Lieutenant Heatwave,” Her body disappeared from the room, taking the bright glow with it.

“Must be weird for you,” The Lieutenant commented. “Seeing me with him, like this.” 

“Never thought I would be settling down with a hero,” Mick answered honestly. He stepped into the room allowing the door to slide shut behind him. The warmth of the room rose as he got closer, so Mick stopped next to the containment device. He knew he was a possessive bastard, but to see an older version of him tense up as though for a fight was weird. It didn’t take a genius to know that the unusual warmth in the room was from the older man. Nor did Mick miss the message in the mirrored eyes – a warning to not wake up the speedster. 

“Technically,” The Lieutenant spoke quietly. “We don’t settle down,” A large hand went to Barry’s head. “The Rogues still steal. It just makes making it up to the Flash more interesting for Len and I when we get away with it.” 

Mick’s eyebrows rose at that. The kid didn’t try to change them?

“And what his friends and family? They really don’t give us trouble.” He watched as the man looked down fondly at the Flash.

“Oh some of them do,” The Lieutenant said with a smirk. “But doll face isn’t made of breakable stuff. He’s knocked some of the JLA on their asses for insulting us in front of him. He had little Red Riding Hood play pranks on them on his behalf just to get even.” 

Barry shifted and whined a bit. The reaction to the sound was instantaneous. The Lieutenant threaded his fingers through brunette strands, massaging the scalp of the speedster. The thinner man settled with a sigh. 

“And Snart?” Mick took a step forward looking down at the man and soul mate.

The Lieutenant looked at his younger self. He could tell the man what his Lenny plan. He was sure that the man wouldn’t let his younger self be torn away from him or their new soul mate. He also knew that the Future Barry that was in the speed-force wouldn’t have allowed it. All the theories that ran in his head were just thoughts, he didn’t have the ability to go into the speed-force and check on everything. Not like his Barry could. Looking down at the exhausted speedster, the Lieutenant knew he couldn’t do anything that would disrupt the timeline any more than it has been. It would cause too many ripples that would affect Barry. The speedster was already riddled with the darkness of the speed-force and timeline, he didn’t need more complications. 

The younger pyro watched as the older man gazed down at the speedster. He knew it was a longer shot, but he had to try to see if the man would tell him. It was after all his soul mate’s younger self. But the look in his eyes, the love the older pyro-meta had for the speedster was obvious, at least to him. He was protective and possessive of what or who he considers his. The way the older man acted around Barry…oh yea, the kid was theirs. There was no doubt about it. 

“Len’s smart,” The Lieutenant said finally. “Like I told Barry…just got to have faith.” 

Mick blinked and gave a slow grin like that line was the answer to everything. “Faith, huh?” 

The older man chuckled quietly. “Been saying a bit too much these days right?” 

“You have no idea.” 

The Lieutenant just grinned and watched his younger self look at Barry. He remembered feeling similar. He couldn’t believe he was a superhero’s soul mate either. Let alone the Rogues’ arch nemesis, the Flash. 

“Will he be okay?” Mick’s voice drew him out of his reminiscing. 

“No,” The older man answered truthfully. “Len and I were only recently made aware of the lengths that Barry went to. He’s burned himself to keep the timeline as close as he could to the original.” His hand went from Barry’s hair to neck when the speedster became unsettled again. It was almost if the man knew they were talking about him. “Right now, he needs to be taken care of even if he doesn’t want it. Bats and his family know the most about personal tragedy, they are the best suited to help along with Green Arrow.” 

Mick snorted at the names. He eyed the older man. “You’ll make sure he’s okay?” He raised an eyebrow. “If what you are saying is true and Len did something to be alive, he’d have his panties in a twist if you don’t take care of his favorite hero properly.” He pointed a finger as his older self. “Don’t make me regret becoming you.” 

“Oh you won’t,” the pyro-meta grinned. “I can absolutely promise you that.” 

\----

A day later, the Wave Rider found itself landing invisible in the back garden of the Wayne Manor. Gideon didn’t tell them the year they were in, but it wasn’t that far off from when they were there before from the look of it. Everyone was in the cargo helping move the containment device and Barry’s other chests of items out the door into the garden. The Lieutenant and Barry had yet to make an appearance. 

“Where are they?” Kendra asked as she and Carter set down the last chest. 

“Yeah, I thought Mick’s older self said it would be better for them to get to their own time.” Jax added from beside Martin. 

“Maybe they forgot something,” Ray shrugged. 

Mick leaned against the wall with a frown from beside Sara. The blonde shook her head at the group. “Why don’t you ask someone who would know?” She looked up at the ceiling briefly. “Gideon, where are the Flash and the Lieutenant?” 

“They are currently exiting Mr. Snart’s room.” The A.I. replied. 

“See?” Sara grinned as everyone stared at her. “How hard was that?” 

“Why would they be in Snart’s room?” Carter inquired. No one had an answer for the man. 

As they shifted the containers, Sara kept an eye on Mick. She knew he could be a loose cannon without his soul mate. It made her wonder if he wanted to go try to find the Barry of 2016. Sara knew that he had gotten the ink of Barry’s name. She had seen him gazing at his left arm in wonder recently. Black ink. It wasn’t a full tattoo yet. When Mick got it, Sara couldn’t say. He seemed to be thinking hard on what it meant though. It made her wonder if he spoke to his future self about it. If there was someone who would know what was going on in Mick’s head, it would be the Lieutenant.

“Hey,” Ray spoke up as Barry and the older Rory came into the room slowly. He looked down to see a bag clutched to the speedster’s chest. It seemed to be filled with a few of Len’s things. The genius frowned. Why would Barry steal, his mind paused. That’s when Ray noticed the clothing he was wearing. It was all of Len’s stuff. The dark pants, black Henley, and the jacket was the one Len was wearing when they rescued Barry...

“Got everything you wanted?” Mick asked gruffly as he walked the Central City hero.

With that sentence, everyone knew Mick gave Barry permission to raid Len’s room for his stuff. The Lieutenant probably went with him to help, but their Mick allowed it. 

Barry nodded. “Thanks for letting me…” 

The pyro shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” 

The quiet brunette just nodded again and leaned against the Lieutenant. He seemed exhausted. Green hazel eyes were dull as he let them drift around the room. “Sorry for appearing like I did.” 

Kendra was quick to intervene. “Oh Barry, without you we probably wouldn’t have been able to stop the Time Masters’ from using the Oculus.” She went to put a hand on his arm, but Barry flinched so minutely that they thought it was just a twitch. Though it was enough for Kendra to stop and put her hand down. 

The Lieutenant put a comforting arm around him. “Easy doll,” He murmured into Barry’s hair. Turning to the hawk woman, the man shrugged. 

“You okay?” Rip asked looking at the speedster in concern. 

Barry frowned and tightened his hold on the bag as though the Time Master was going to take it away from him. “Everything is in flux still.” 

Understanding dawned on the future man. “Will you be alright?”

“I’ll have to be,” The speedster’s smile dimmed, but the team could see he was trying not to worry them. 

Perhaps it was because he knew, or maybe because Barry was his soul mate, but Mick could see how thin and brittle the smile was. He watched as the older pyro pulled Barry tighter to his side as Gideon announced that there were visitors outside and began opening the door to the cargo. “That would be the Bat kids.” The Lieutenant said.

“Who are you calling a kid, old man?” A voice said as two men walked into the room. The voice was a bit distorted by the helmet. Beside the man was Dick Grayson, who was grinning ear to ear. 

“Been a while guys,” Dick waved. 

“Not long enough,” Sara chuckled. “Who’s the escort?”

“Think you can afford me honey?” The man inquired. 

“You wouldn’t be able to keep up,” The assassin countered with a smirk. “Sassy, I like him.” 

“And what do we call you?” Jax asked looking at the red helmet.

“I’m known as the Red Hood here.” The answer came. 

Martin frowned. “And why can’t we know your true name?” 

The Red Hood turned to look at the professor. “There are things in my past that unfortunately have to stay the same or else Barry here will need to fix them.”

“Have to?” Ray frowned.

“Fixed points as dictated by Gideon,” Dick replied with a shrug. “Little Wing here is one of them. Actually…the whole family is.” He looked at Barry. “But due to the intervention to help Barry’s past self, we became even more of a focal point.”

“And what is that?” The younger Mick asked. “What’s so special about you guys?” 

The Red Hood turned his head to the younger Mick and sneered. “Want me to make a list big guy?” He shrugged, brushing the pyro off. “Can’t tell you.”

“Listen here, you punk…”

“God you two never change,” Barry stepped in between them, in front of the Red Hood stopping the conversation. He turned and tilted his head at the man. “Bats?”

“Settling things with the League,” Dick replied making the man look over Red Hood’s shoulder. “You’ve just been put into the containment field and Gid locked it down. Our big hitters were going to try to rip it open, but B is talking them down.” 

“Always wondered how it wasn’t popped open.” The speedster frowned. “Is he…” 

The red helmeted man shifted his weight onto his back leg. “Come on Red, you know Bats. If he wants something done, it happens. Don’t question it.” 

Dick looked at the older Mick. The man was being quiet, which was unusual. The hovering was definitely new, but Dick supposed with everything that’s happen it was an eventuality. Bruce had suggested he bring Jason with him, but keep him masked in front of the team. The last thing they needed was to cause more ripples that would hurt Barry. Not only that, but they knew about what being Barry’s lightning rod and soul mate truly means. 

“Come on,” The Lieutenant walked past Barry and the Red Hood. He was seriously going to get back at the kid for call him old. “Don’t want to piss off the butler by keeping his garden a mess with all the stuff.” 

“Scared of Alfred?” Jax frowned. 

“You’d be crazy not to be,” The older pyro said. He paused as the door and looked at the team. He knew what he’d be getting an influx of new memories if everything pans out, but for now he knew the struggles they would need to deal with, but since he’s leaving them. “Have fun being Time Masters,” The Lieutenant grinned. “You all are in for a crazy ride.” 

“Mick!” Barry glared at him. 

The Lieutenant shrugged and raised his hand in goodbye as he left the ship. Gideon’s voice ringing out as he left. “Captain-Lieutenant Protocol disengaged.” 

Barry sighed and turned to the rest of the team. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now,” Red Hood added. 

“Yea,” The speedster agreed, not talking his eyes off the team. “Stay safe okay?” Barry wanted to tell them if they ever needed help that they could call him. That sentence would be met with conflict though, especially after they saw what happened to him after this. 

“You too Barry,” Kendra smiled. Beside her Carter nodded to the speedster and gave a bit of a salute. 

“See you Barry,” Ray smiled. “Tell Oliver and Felicity we said hello.”

“And Laurel!” Sara added with joy. “And thank Bruce for saving her and helping Ollie out.” 

“Of course,” Barry nodded. 

“Take care man, don’t do anything crazy without telling us first.” Jax said as he glanced briefly at Martin. “We do owe you one.”

“More than one,” The professor nodded. “But I suppose we might have already paid it back. Or not…we don’t know.”

Red Hood chuckled. “They are slowly getting the trick about being time travelers or at least having knowledge about time.” 

“They are learning,” Rip said. “We’ll do what we can to stop the rest of the Time Masters.” He nodded to Barry, knowing what to come wasn’t going to be easy for the speedster. “But…I do have one question. Am I going to get my ship back under my control?”

“Oh!” Barry honestly forgot. “Gideon, deactivate the Commander Protocol.” 

“Disengaging the Commander Protocol,” The A.I. said. “I must inform Captain Hunter that despite being back under his command, my creator and his soul mates take priority should there be a time anomaly.”

Rip sighed. “Of course, after this I would expect nothing less.” 

“Sorry?” The masked man behind Barry laughed at him. “I programmed it that way to help me now, I can’t change it now.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” The Time Master waved Barry off. “We will deal with the repercussion of it should it ever pop up.” 

Barry’s eyes moved to the younger Mick’s. He smiled gently at the pyro and waved. “Have fun with the team Mick,” He looked at Sara. “Keep an eye on him?”

“Sure,” The woman said. She knew that she would be the one to control Mick until Barry came back into the picture. 

Mick snorted. “I’m not the one that needs pampering kid.” 

“No, but you did just lose your primary.” The older speedster said without pity. He knew Mick didn’t like pity. “And now, being mated to my past self will effect you in ways you don’t know and I can’t explain right now. I just wanted you to know, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Red Hood put his hand on Barry’s shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. 

“Time to go Red,” He said. 

Barry nodded and looked around at the team once more. “Bye guys.” He said simply before turning and heading out. Red Hood followed him, throwing a mock salute to the team.

“Goodbye Mr. Allen,” Gideon said before closing her doors after they got far enough. 

Once they were far enough the engines started up, the ship uncloaking. All four of them watched as the Wave Rider took off into the air before slipping into the time stream. 

Barry turned away from the sky. Dick and his Mick were standing a few yards away waiting for them. He went to them and leaned his head against Mick’s shoulder. They were finally home. Behind, Barry could hear Jason taking off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. 

“Damn, that was weird.” The younger man said. “Never thought I would see them like that. Lance is the same.” 

“Should have seen them when Barry brought them here during this adventure,” Dick grinned. “Come on let’s get this stuff down into the cave, Little Wing.” He looked at Mick and Barry. “Alfred’s in the kitchen. He’s made your favorites. B wants you to eat and rest before he gets back from the Watchtower.”

Barry sighed as Mick snorted. “Yeah, yeah.” The pyro looked down at the speedster. “Might as well get some food in you before we have to debrief Bats.”

“Yeah,” The speedster closed his eyes. “Let’s go. I’m starving.” 

“Might as well start moving, you know how Alfred gets.” Jason said as he stepped up to the older man. Like Dick said his past was a focal point. When he found this out, he was angry at the speedster. So much so, that Jason said cruel things to Barry. It resulted in Dick finding him and bringing, surprisingly Mick of all people, to him to talk. Len had been consoling Barry at the time and Jason was glad he wasn’t on the end of Captain Cold’s fury.

The situation was cleared up and Jason didn’t know how to apologize to him. But it was Barry who had tried to say sorry. He was sorry he couldn’t do more to save Jason. It made the younger man uncomfortable that the speedster was taking his past…his life so personally. Hell, it was Batman was the one who intervened and got Barry to let go of it a little. The guilty the man carried around was not something that Jason could understand, nor would he want put on anyone. But he admired that Barry carried it and continued on. 

When Dick came to him and told him Bats wanted them to meet with Barry and Mick, he was stunned. After further investigation Dick did tell him that because the people in the Bat family were desensitized from the time line in order to help the Flash, it would be best if they were there. But Dick also said that Bruce thinks something might have happened to Len, due to a letter that was dated from back near 2016, addressed to him. Jason had blinked at when his predecessor told him that. Barry was pulling off some Back to the Future actions right there. Bruce never explained what was in the letter, only that people who understood what being a lightning rod was needed to be there.

That excluded Barry’s usual team of suspects. The man never truly went in depth with them. He had needed people who were his friends, but would be able to do what needed to be done if the time came. He needed people who understood duty before emotions, but also knew that they were worth fighting for. Barry needed people who would separate themselves from the problem and the speedster to figure out what was best. Jason was surprised that he was one of the inner most in the family to know. Babs, Tim, Damian or any of the others outside the family didn’t even know as much as Dick, him, and Bruce did. 

“You okay?” Dick asked pulling Jason from his thoughts. The other man blinked and saw Mick hustling Barry into the manor, leaving the two former Robins in the garden. 

“Just wondering why someone like Uncle Barr needs to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.” The man answered honestly. Barry had been the one to get Bruce and Nightwing to give him space after his tantrum when he first became the Red Hood. 

The older former Robin sighed. “Bruce explained it once…he said that the brighter the light in a person is, the heavier their burdens. They are so heavy that they try to extinguish that light into nothing.” Dick turned to the containment device. “Once we get everything into the cave, I’ve got to get a message to B. He wanted to confirm whether or not Snart was with him returned. The fact that he isn’t…”

Jason instantly knew what Bruce was worried about. “You think we will have to step in and do that?” 

“If it gets to that point,” Dick replied. “B is hoping that our favorite Red speedster will be able to survive until Cold comes back.”

“He is so sure that Snart is going to come back?” Jason turned to Dick as he started to prep the containment device for moving. 

“He is,” The older man said. “If there is anyone who is like Bruce when it comes to strategy and tactics, prepping for anything…it would be Leonard Snart.” He looked at the younger former Robin from next to the device that caused their pseudo-uncle so much pain. “Got to believe in that faith that Snart is always spouting about it this time.” 

Jason snorted. “I haven’t believed in faith in a long time Dickie,” He walked up the device, staring at it. “If anything, I believe in Snart.” 

God, Jason hoped everything he learned about the man in the last few years was true. The speedster was weaved so much into everyone’s lives. For all of their sakes, it would be more than just Barry that melted down if Snart couldn’t come back. It could possibly take down the whole JLA. And that…was the scariest thing that Jason could think of. 

Even more than his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit longer. But this story is slowly coming to a close. I don't know how many chapters left. It could be one or two or more. There are things I want to wrap up before fulling closing it. If you guys catch anything amiss, don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it. Also the Bat Fam is a mix of comic/TV/Movie universe so you all know. Kinda making them my own. Enjoy them more.
> 
> Also sorry if the timing of updates is spacing out more. I'm trying to stream more. Currently playing Arkham City.


	17. Dualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and the Legends team get a guest before they go off to their next adventure. Said guest tries to talk Barry out of some decisions that he has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta. For the final song we have the story song!
> 
> Chapter Song: Shadow Preacher by Zella

_You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take every part of you_  
You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn every part of you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  


 

Oh Central City, 2013. It really was a good time. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay. He had to go back to 2016. 

Mick knew that just seeing his soul mate’s past self was not going to be like having his with him. He could see Len’s confusion at his behavior and the way he was trying to ascertain what was going on. He knew Len for a long time. In juvi, out of juvi, being thieves, through the super villain gig and now time travelers. It was a long journey with his primary. Something that Mick kind of regretted not treasuring more now. With as smart as Len was, the pyro figured that the thief would be with him forever. Or hell, he would die first! But no, the damned man had to fuck that up. 

Looking down at his arm, Mick scowled at the blue and white tattoo. He had seen people who had soul mates who died. The plain words that would become elaborate tattoo with color, where elaborate black tattoos. If fate deemed it, the tattoo could fade and give you a new soul mate. Or just fade. Or even just state as a morbid reminder of the person you lost. Mick as seen all the cases, except…the one he was in right now. His tattoo, despite Len being gone was still colored.

Now, granted he told his older self he’d have faith. Honestly, though he wasn’t hopeful. That explosion was big and if there was anything Mick knew about intricately it was explosions and fire. 

Briefly, he wondered if he should seek out Barry. He quickly shut that idea down. The Flash’s future self has looked close to collapse when he got off the ship. Mick figured if he disrupted the timeline again, it could hurt more than help. So despite wanting to go to his secondary, the pyro went back to the Wave Rider in Star City. He wasn’t all that surprised to see Sara waiting as well. 

“How’s your sister?” He asked. 

“Good, she’s recovering in Wayne’s Star City apartment. Off the grid until she makes a full recovery.” Sara smiled. “Wayne even paid out for the fake funeral and everything. The only thing…is that Team Arrow hasn’t been put in the loop yet.” Her smile dimmed a bit. “I wanted to tell them, but Wayne explained that Barry needed them unaware.” 

Mick grunted. “I hate time travel.” 

“Yet you are here,” Martin said as he walked up with Jax. The young man smiled at the assassin and the pyro. 

“Here we all are,” Ray said as he walked to them. He nodded to the sky as Kendra and Carter landed. “So everyone ready to be legends once again” The scientist rubbed his hands together. 

“I’m actually surprised you are all here,” Rip said as he walked out of the Wave Rider. “But I am grateful that you all will join me on this adventure again.” 

Mick watches as Kendra and Carter decline going with them again. Not that he can blame them. If he was chased through time and past lives by an evil psycho he’d want a vacation as well. 

“Well shall we be on our way?” Rip inquired as they turned to head into the Wave Rider only to hear a motorcycle cycle speeding their way.

“Who is that?” Sara asked as they turned to the black and golden accents. 

“Don’t know, sweet ride though.” Jax said as the motorcycle pulled up. 

The rider put the kickstand down and swung off the bike. It was clearly a woman. She looks at them before taking off her help and letting her brown locks flow down her back. Turning back to them she grinned. 

“Looks like I’m just in time.” 

“Lisa?” Mick blinked. What the in the hell…suddenly the pyro found himself on the ground nursing a sore jaw. “Fuck,” Now he knew. “I deserved that.” 

The woman crossed her arms and glared at the man as he got up. “That’s for not telling me Lenny died. I would do more, but I think you got my point.” 

“With a wicked right cross,” Sara commented. 

“Is that all you really came here for?” Jax inquired incredulously. 

“Honestly,” Lisa looked at him. “Pretty much,” She shrugged. “I can’t you all what’s happening or what did happen in the 5 months, but I’ve been Star City for a bit.” 

Rip frowned. “How did you even find out about your brother?” 

Lisa looked at the man. She could tell him the truth, but would be the fun in that. “You all know Cisco. He vibed something of Len’s in my apartment in Central and told me what happened.” She looked back at Mick. “I hoped you killed the bastards that caused that to happen.”

“Three times over,” Mick answered seriously. “What about the others?”

The woman just grinned. 

“Seriously?” Ray squeaked. “You are in Star City for a job? Are you nuts! The Green Arrow will…” 

“Oh, honey…” She walked up the man and patted his cheek. “Like I said, I can’t tell you what’s happening.” 

Sara smiled. “How’d you find us then?” 

“Oh that,” Lisa shrugged as she turned to the blonde. “Stole some tech from S.T.A.R Labs and gave it to my brother’s tech genius. Cisco won’t like it when he hears I stole it.”

“No,” The assassin laughed. “He wouldn’t.” Leonard’s sister was something else. Sara could see herself enjoying a friendship with the woman. 

Rip frowned. “Ms. Snart, as much as it is nice to you we really shouldn’t get going - a time line to save and all that.” 

Lisa snorted. Yeah, no. Seems the Time Master wanted to keep up appearances. She eyed him momentarily. This was the Time Master that rebelled, but still needed to learn how to interact with people. Truthfully, she expected more from the man. He must have known that time got altered after Len’s death, especially when Barry was warned of the threat on her. 

“Just wanted to make sure you all are taking care of Mick,” The woman said softly. “He’s all we got left.”

Mick grunted and reached out an arm, pulling Lisa in and hugging her close. He breathed in her scent, his body relaxing. She was part his family. Even if Len wasn’t with them anymore, she still was. He needed to make sure she was taken care of. Lisa wasn’t even a thought in his head after everything that has happened. Between the future Flash, gaining a new soul mate, losing his primary, and all the other chaos in between…Mick forgot about what to do with Lisa. 

“I should stay,” He said as he pulled back to look at Lisa. “People like Mardon…” 

The younger woman rolled her eyes and smacked Mick’s chest. “I can handle Mardon.” She smirked. “I’ve got my ways, but you…” Her eyes softened. “Lenny died doing something right, saving his soul mates.” Her smile was soft and loving. “I won’t ask you to come home and I won’t let you stay for me. You need to do this Mick.” 

The man grunted. “I don’t like being a hero.” 

“Then don’t be a hero,” Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Be a thief. Be a pyro. Be a criminal. But be the criminal Len is.” Her eyes strayed toward Sara. “I figure the pretty bird here can find you things to set on fire if you are craving.” 

“Are you seriously encouraging his behavior?” Martin blinked.

“Can’t change men who don’t want to be changed,” She answered reasonably. “But, change can come like a fire. The embers are there…all it needs it the right spark.” She added wisely. 

“Speaking of spark…” Ray pointed into the distance. “That your doing?”

A streak of lightning weaved through the streets of Star City. 

“Seems I’m still not as good as Lenny when timing the Flash,” Lisa turned and got back on her bike. 

Sara tilted her head. The wording was interesting. “Heading off so soon?” 

“Don’t want my prize to be taken from me,” Lisa turned the motorcycle on. “Nor do I want a lecture on keeping the time line straight. I know that it bothers Cisco sometimes.”

 _And Barry…_ Mick thought as he watched the lightning move. “Doesn’t seem like he’s looking for you.” He didn’t know if that was true. The kid seemed to be keeping his distance from their area though. It’s almost as if he knew that Lisa was going to be here. Mick narrowed his eyes and looked at Lisa. He wondered briefly on what she knew that she wasn’t telling them about. 

“I should go all the same.” The woman put her helmet on and flipped up the visor. “Keep in touch Mick. Don’t let Rip be an idiot.”

“Hey!” 

“Will do Goldie,” The man raised a hand in a wave as Lisa put the visor back down and sped off.

Rip turned to him. “What is it with you criminals and thinking I am stupid.”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Mick grinned and raised an eyebrow at the man. 

The British man sighed. “Alright everyone let’s back on the ship.”

“Wait…what is that?” Jax pointed at something in the sky.

“It’s the Wave Rider!” 

\------

“Lisa!” Barry growled as he stopped in front of the motorcycle that was waiting for him in an empty street. 

“Hello Flash, have fun talking down the Green Arrow?” Lisa laughed as the young man’s scowl turned into a grimace.

“Can you not steal in Star City?” Barry sighed, he couldn’t be mad at the woman for too long. He walked up to her with his arms crossed.

The older woman patted the Flash’s head. “Fine, we won’t steal from Star City.” She agreed knowing that her brother’s soul mate was right. If he didn’t know the Green Arrow, the Rogues probably would have had a few less members. “But I’m not returning the goods we did get away with.” 

Barry pouted. “Why do you Snarts make my life so difficult?” 

“Because you love us,” Lisa answered and kissed Barry on the cheek. “Plus I got to see Mick.” 

Green hazel eyes looked at her warily. “Lisa you didn’t…” 

“No, I didn’t. After what happened I don’t want to see you like that again?” The criminal’s eyes darkened. “I just wanted to make sure he was okay and being taken cared of while he was away from you.” 

“Lisa…” Barry’s voice was soft. “We talked about this.” 

“You can’t expect me to just sit here and let you…” 

“You will,” The speedsters voice was firm and commanding. Lisa rarely heard it but she knew that when he was like this, there was no changing his mind. “It’s better this way.” 

The woman’s lips thinned. No, it honestly wasn’t. Even after…she couldn’t believe that Barry was firm in his decision. He had explained his reasoning and even then Lisa couldn’t help but feel as if it was wrong. She also knew that the only ones who would be able to change Barry’s mind were Mick and Len. But her favorite pyro was out saving the timeline, something he needed to do according to Barry. And Len…

“We still on for that gala tomorrow night?” Lisa asked changing the subject. 

“Going to wear the wig?” The speedster’s stern face eased into a smile. 

“Maybe,” She hummed. “But, I think you and I would be the hottest brunettes there if I kept it natural. The hottest arm candy in the city.” 

Barry let out a laugh. “So I’m arm candy now?” 

“Always,” Lisa chuckled and sat up fully on the seat. She had noticed the distinct avoidance of a certain topic and mentally sighed. “You know, not talking about Lenny isn’t going to make this easier. Neither is acting like he’s still dead.” 

That zapped any amusement out of the air quickly. 

“I can’t…”

“Bullshit,” The woman said. “Lenny’s back, you have his mark on your arm. You two need each other as much as you both need Mick.” 

Barry turned from her, his arms down by his sides now. “Lisa…if I…” He paused closing his eyes tightly. “I’m toxic Lis,” The speedster said, his stance tense and angry. Not angry at anyone, just at himself. “Anyone who gets that close to me suffers. Being around me slowly kills them. I refuse to be his reaper.” 

“But what if you are just his type of poison?” Lisa asked quietly watching the speedster closely. 

The man gave a self-decrepit laugh. “He made it specifically obvious that I’m not.” Shaking his head, Barry turned to her. “I know you want what’s best but sometimes soul mates are better apart than together.” 

“But Barry,” Lisa whispered. “What will you do without…” 

“I’ll make it work.” Barry answered tiredly. He knew Lisa worried and he felt bad that she was trying so hard to make him change his mind. He was just so tired of fighting with all the different aspects of his life. So very tired, it was easier to just not think about this one. Barry, to his credit, did try in the beginning. That last…point, he thought, was what made him just not care anymore. Was it worth it to hurt so much after already being kicked to his lowest? “I always make it work don’t I?” 

The woman known as the Golden Glider didn’t say anything just watched him with penetrating eyes. 

“I’m fine,” He said hollowly. In all honesty, the whole situation he was in want to scream and cry. Half of him wanted to love and be loved, the other half wanted to hate and rage against everything. Barry knew that this was life, to feel so much. His life and his emotions were just more complicated because of who his soul mates were and who he was and will be or was. The speedster groaned and put his hands to his face in frustration, trying to hide for a moment. He really didn’t want to think about all that tonight. 

Lisa closed her eyes. She knew every time she talked to Barry, that she would make him hurt that much more. This pain needed to be sorted out, not avoided like he was trying to do. Lisa understood it though. She was there when he had fallen and around during the aftermath that caused him to just…let it go. Opening her eyes she stared at the speedster. Seeing him tired and frustrated though, she gave him a way out. 

“I expect a beautiful venetian mask to wear for this gala.” She replied. “Make sure it matches my dress!” 

Barry was thankful that she relented. “Not a problem. What color dress?”

“Gold, what else?” The woman gave him a grin. “Thanks for the invite by the way, not every day you get invited to a Wayne gala being held in Star City.” 

“Felicity was excited to hear about it. A fundraising event for the study of a new…”

“Blah, blah science, blah…” Lisa shook her head. “Anyway they say Bruce Wayne might even make an appearance.”

Barry fondly watched as the woman put her helmet on again. It was scary how well they got along after the whole time hunter fiasco, even with these conversations. “Probably rumors.” 

“Never know,” She shrugged. “Be something big if he came all the way out to Star City for a gala.” Lisa winked at the man. “Catch you later, Red.” For the second time that night, she sped away on her bike. 

The speedster watched her disappear into the night before shaking his head and heading back to the Arrow Lair. Despite the conversation he had with Lisa, he was still on patrol technically. He couldn’t let the emotions that welled up in him let him forget that. Barry couldn’t deny the tiny bit of glee at the thought of Bruce Wayne possibly being at the gala. If Bruce was there, maybe Lucius Fox would be too? The makes technical genius was unparalleled. Lisa could have Bruce, Barry was more into the science.

He briefly wondered if the billionaire from Gotham was like Oliver. Everyone knew the story of Wayne’s parents, even Barry. If they even met what would they talk about? They had nothing in common. 

Except Gotham, Central City, and Star City all had vigilantes. 

That was a safe topic to chat about right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That wraps up the first story! Actually this is the first fanfiction I have ever finished despite starting a bunch. I feel so proud!
> 
> Please check out Sweet Nothing! This is the adventure during this story that 2016!Barry has. But there is more stories to come as well don't worry. Any questions I'll be happy to field, but because I planned a series of stories, I might not be able to reveal things...like Bruce's soul mate. That will be revealed in time. Hope you all enjoyed. Also there will be more smut in other stories. Thanks again!


End file.
